The Boscorelli Bloodline
by Laurie-Lasagna
Summary: Angst - Drama - Romance....It's not easy being a Boscorelli, especially the younger sister.......FINISHED! 1-21-04
1. Default Chapter

The Boscorelli Bloodline  
  
Summary: Angst/Drama/Romance  
  
It's not easy being a Boscorelli, but Max handles it all. As she experiences a new love with someone from her past, it's not all fun and games when danger is lurking near.   
  
Rating: R - For strong language and an eventual NC-17 Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters........although in our own little heads we all think we secretly have them living under our beds and everything, but still, nope, don't own them! I do claim rights to the characters I made up....Max, Tommy, Bridgette, ect.   
  
Thank You To: Everyone who helped me with this: Rebel Jess ~ my Boscorelli expert on this one......cuz we kept it a secret from Codes (haha!) Jess-Sox, Fyre, Mimsy, Codes, and Matty. Couldn't of done it without you guys!!!!  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
As the sun shined down onto New York City, a blue mustang roared up the street in front of the 55 Police Precinct. After pulling into a spot, the engine cut off and the door opened. Maurice Boscorelli stepped out, taking a long breath of the warm spring air. Another day of taking names, and kicking ass for him. He grabbed his bag, and closed the door of his car.   
  
Heading up the sidewalk towards the precinct he stopped, spotting a convertable black mustang GT parked across the street. Bosco stared at his younger sister's car for a second, before letting out a small sigh. Today marked a sad memory for both of them. His sister Max was the youngest of the three Boscorelli kids. After Rose initially kicked her husband out, she ended up letting him back in again. Almost a year later, Max was born. It wasn't long after, when her husband started swinging again. Four years later, she finally had the courage to kick him out for good, leaving her alone with two young sons and an even younger daughter. That's where Rose's sister, Sue came in. She brought Max to live with her in Maryland with her husband, Mike. Max would live there until she was 16.  
  
Bosco rubbed his forehead recalling that day, seven years ago. The day he got the phone call from his mother, that his Aunt Sue and Uncle Mike were in a fatal car accident. Bosco had stayed as close to his sister as he possibly could while she lived in Maryland. They were inseperable. He made the decision that day, seven years ago, that Max would come live in New York with him. She did. She had been in New York ever since then. Of course, now she lived with her best friend, and was a paramedic, but they were still closer than ever.  
  
"Bosco, you comin' man?" Davis called.  
  
Bosco snapped out of his daydream, turning his attention from Max's car, to Davis, "Yeah man." He turned and then headed up the rest of the way towards the precinct.  
  
Across the street, Max Boscorelli sat on her bunk, brushing her curly dark brown hair. She was determined that today would be a great day. Besides the circumstances that would make it a rather dreary day, she knew that her aunt and uncle wouldn't want her to be sad. Max smiled to herself, looking at the picture of her and her brother on the inside of her locker, as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Anybody home?" A voice called up the steps.  
  
"No, they left!" Max giggled.  
  
"Is it safe?" The voice replied.  
  
"No! I'm having a strip show!" She teased.  
  
"In that case I'm coming up!" The voice laughed.  
  
Max giggled, as Jimmy and Walsh walked the rest of the way up the steps. They weren't alone. Following them was another guy, about Jimmy's height. He had light brown hair, and was athletically built.   
  
Jimmy looked to the guy, "Tommy Shannon, this is the lovely Max Boscorelli. Max, this is Tommy, he just transferred here."  
  
They both raised their eyebrows at each other, "I know you." they said at the same time.  
  
Walsh laughed, "Uh oh."  
  
"You went to South Manhattan High. You were a cheerleader and played soccer right?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max smiled, "You went to North Manhattan, and you were the super football player of that school."  
  
"Oh great, they know each other." Jimmy laughed.  
  
Tommy smiled, "I wasn't that good."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
"You're friends with Wendie right?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max smiled, "Yeah. You and Danny are like really tight, right?" She was talking about her best friend Wendie, and his close friend Danny. They had both been dating since high school.  
  
Tommy smiled back, "Yeah, I guess you could say he's my best friend or something."  
  
"Ok, ya know what?" Jimmy laughed, "Tommy, that's your locker, have a field day. We'll leave you two to catch up."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at Jimmy, as he and Walsh headed down the steps. Tommy walked over and opened up his locker. While he unpacked his stuff he asked, "So I was a super football player huh?"  
  
Max laughed, and flopped onto her bunk, "Everybody knew who you were. I didn't even go to your school remember?"  
  
"Everyone knew who you were too."   
  
"Nu uh."   
  
"Oh yeah. It was you, Wendie, Lexi Daniels and Bridgette Johnson. You guys were like the most popular girls at that school. I saw you guys a couple parties here and there." Tommy explained.  
  
Max was now a slight shade of pink, "It's bad when I graduated 5 years ago, and I'm still reminded of high school."  
  
"I get it all the time, don't worry."   
  
"Did you meet Lt. Johnson yet?"   
  
Tommy nodded, "Yup."  
  
"That's Bridgette's dad."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep. She lives with me. Wendie and Lexi live next door. We can't stay away from each other." Max laughed.  
  
"That's cool," Tommy smiled. He paused for a minute and then asked, "How's Lexi, and the baby?"  
  
Max gave him a small grin. It was nice of him to ask about them, "They're both good."  
  
"Good," He replied, "So you're a medic?"  
  
"That's what the shirt says."   
  
Tommy smiled, "So she's a smart ass too."  
  
Max laughed, "Yeah I get it from my brother. He's a cop, acrossed the street."  
  
"That's cool. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since right after I graduated."   
  
"Yeah me too. Except I was at a different house."   
  
"Oh, gotcha." She said. Max looked around a second, unsure of what to say. She was slightly taken by this guy. Trying not to make a fool of herself she managed to spit out, "I guess I'll head downstairs, so you can get dressed."  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Hey, you can stay if you want to."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and walked to the steps, "I'll pass." On her way down the steps, she was mentally kicking herself in the ass. He was the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on! She could have been right there while he was changing, "What's wrong with me?!"  
  
"That's what I wanna know." DK replied, from where he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
Max's eyes widened, realizing she had just said her last comment outloud, "Hush DK!"  
  
"Whatever little lady."   
  
"I'm not little DK, get over it."   
  
DK raised his eyebrows, "Well excuse me, but 5 foot 6 and 140 pounds soaking wet is little to me."  
  
"145!" She replied.  
  
"My ass!" DK smirked.  
  
"You had to get her started, didn't you?" Walsh asked DK.  
  
DK shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do?"  
  
Max walked outside, to the back of the bus where Kim sat stocking supplies.  
  
"See the new guy?" Kim asked.  
  
"I know the new guy." Max answered.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, from high school. We have a few of the same friends."   
  
Kim smiled, "Oh, I see a hook-up in your future."  
  
Max laughed, but was interupted by a familar voice shouting, "BRAT!"  
  
She spun around, to see her brother smiling at her. He stood down the street, next to 55-David, and was now sticking his tounge out at her.   
  
"Does he realize that the bucket brat thing would only apply if you were actually a firefighter?" Kim asked.  
  
"Probably not," she answered. Turning back to Bosco, she shouted, "Hee-haw, hee-haw!"  
  
Bosco laughed, before he hopped into the RMP with Faith and took off.  
  
"Who invented the term 'Donut Donkey' anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"A pissed off Bucket Boy, I'm sure." Kim replied.  
  
Max's radio came to life, crackling a message, "Boy 55-3, respond to an unknown medical at 6-1-2 Amsterdam."   
  
She grabbed it and responded, "6-1-2 Amsterdam, Boy 55-3."  
  
"Let's roll." Kim said, closing the back doors, and then heading to the front.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the apartment complex a few minutes later. A little girl was waiting outside when Kim and Max got out of the bus.  
  
"My mommy's hurt!" The little girl cried, running up and tugging on Max's hand.  
  
"Ok honey," Max said, grabbing her bag with her free hand, "Where's your mommy at?"  
  
"Upstairs." The girl replied. Still holding Max's hand, she led them to the 4th floor apartment.   
  
"What's your mommy's name?" Max asked.  
  
"Melissa." The girl replied.  
  
"EMS!" Kim called, as they walked through the front door.  
  
"In here!" A woman's voice cried.  
  
They turned the corner, into the kitchen to see a lady sitting on the floor, holding a bloody towel over her hand, while she sobbed.  
  
Max sat up on her knees, next to the lady and gently took her hand, "Hi Melissa, my name is Max. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Garbage disposal." Melissa cried.  
  
"Ooooh, didn't like you huh?" Max said, trying to calm her down, while she checked out the cuts on her hand.  
  
Melissa sniffed, "I don't think it did."  
  
Kim looked on, "Anything severed?"  
  
Max shook her head, "Nope, all your fingers are still there."  
  
"Ok, Melissa, just try and relax." Kim said, as she got out the bandages and pressure dressing.  
  
"Don't worry mommy the ladies are gonna help you." The little girl said.  
  
Max couldn't help smile. She turned to the girl, while Kim started to wrap the lady's hand, "And what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Claire."  
  
"Well Claire, we are definately going to help your mommy." Max said, while Kim finished the bandage. They both helped Melissa to her feet, and down to the bus.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's got dinner tonight?" Kim asked, as she walked up the stairs, followed by Max.  
  
"Jimmy does." Walsh answered.  
  
Max sniffed, "Wow, it actually smells good too."  
  
Kim laughed, then walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. Max looked around for a second, then spotted an unsuspecting Tommy sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked over, and canapulted herself onto the couch next to him, "What'cha watching?"  
  
"Sportscenter." he smiled.  
  
Max grinned, and then snagged the remote from him. She quickly changed the channel to Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
"Hey!" Tommy chuckled.  
  
Max hid the remote behind her back, while Tommy tried to reach around and grab it from her.  
  
"I had it first." he chuckled, still trying to get it back.  
  
"Had what first?" Max teased.  
  
Tommy smiled, "The remote you nut ball."   
  
"What remote? I don't see a remote." She joked.  
  
"Yeah?" he grinned, as he grabbed a hold of her and started to tickle her.  
  
Max laughed wildly, while Kim looked on smiling. She turned to Walsh, "That didn't take long."  
  
Walsh chuckled, "Yeah, don't tell Bosco."  
  
Kim laughed, "Tell me about it."  
  
"That girl will be 40 years old, and Bosco's still going to threaten to shoot any guy she dates." Walsh commented.  
  
"I know." Kim laughed.  
  
"Food's up!" Jimmy called.  
  
Tommy smirked, "You lucked out."  
  
Max giggled, "Whatever."  
  
~*~  
  
"So you and the new guy were hitting it off." Kim teased, while she drove.  
  
Max turned a bright shade of pink. She felt like a little school girl, "I don't know what you're talking about Kimmy."   
  
Kim smiled, "One week."  
  
"One week for what?"   
  
"In one week, you guys will either be together, or have slept together." Kim smirked.  
  
"I was thinking 3 days." Max joked.  
  
Kim burst out laughing, but before she got anything out, her radio requested them at another scene.   
  
Max answered into her radio, while Kim flipped on the lights and headed to the scene.  
  
When they arrived, the first thing they noticed was 55-David pulling up right in front of them. They parked the bus towards the end of the street, and got out.   
  
"Oh, this one's gonna be ugly." Kim commented, grabbing her bag.  
  
"Wait." Bosco shouted to Kim and Max, as he and Faith ran inside.  
  
Max nodded, and stood on the sidewalk, next to to bus with Kim, waiting. Their thoughts stopped when they heard shouting coming from inside of the building. Max could distinctly hear her brother screaming at someone to stop.  
  
"Kim." Max said, grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"I know." Kim replied, as they both backed up and stood behind the bus.  
  
Not even a minute later a man came bolting out the front door of the apartment building.   
  
Kim gripped Max's arm, both unsure where the guy was going, and if he was armed or not. He continued to run up the street in the direction on the bus.  
  
"Max." Kim said, as Max peeked around the side, "Max don't even think..."  
  
"Shhh." Max replied, cutting her off. Bosco flew out of the front of the apartment, and began to chase him.  
  
Max continued to watch the guy as he ran up the sidewalk unarmed, getting closer to the bus. When the exact second occured, Max took a few quick steps towards the sidewalk, then slide tackled him to the ground. He did a nose dive, landing face first onto the hard pavement. Max scrambled out of the way, as Bosco litterally landed ontop of the guy to cuff him.  
  
"Second floor apartment." He said out of breath, to Max and Kim.  
  
They both grabbed their bags and took off. When they got upstairs, Faith was knealing on the floor next to a lady who was sitting up next to her, beaten.   
  
"What happened?" Kim asked.  
  
Faith quietly replied, "The husband."  
  
Kim nodded and knealed on the floor next to them. Max got everything out for Kim, who began to assess the lady's injuries. A few minutes later, Bosco came upstairs.  
  
"Did you get him?" Faith asked.  
  
Bosco nodded, "He's so drunk he tripped over his own two feet."  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow at him, and Bosco shrugged. Meanwhile Kim and Max exchanged a look between themselves as they continued to help the lady.  
  
"His forehead is busted, he wants to go to the hospital." Bosco said.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and looked to Kim, who grabbed her radio and called for another bus. Once they had the lady taken care of, they brought her down to the bus and got ready to transport her.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Kim asked Max.  
  
"I didn't play soccer for 16 years or anything." Max grinned, shutting the doors.  
  
Kim shook her head, as Max walked around and climbed into the drivers seat. Hitting the lights, they took off to Mercy.  
  
~*~  
  
"My brother is going to shoot me." Max said to Kim. They were now at Mercy, filling out the run sheet.  
  
"Is he here?" Kim asked.  
  
Max looked around carefully, "Yeah, he's somewhere with that guy."  
  
"Couldn't pay me money to be you right now." Kim smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't have done the same thing?"  
  
"I was right there with you and didn't."   
  
"That's because I was already going to. What if you knew how to slide tackle?"   
  
Kim shook her head and grinned. Before Max could say anything, two arms grabbed her from behind. One arm was wrapped around her arms and stomach, the other hand was over her mouth.  
  
"If you EVER do that again, I swear to God I will shoot your ass." Bosco said.  
  
Max mumbled something from under his hand, causing Kim to laugh.  
  
"I'm totally NOT joking Max." Bosco said sternly.  
  
"MMM MMM MMM." She mumbled again.  
  
Kim was now biting her lip, not to laugh. Bosco looked pissed, but Max's mumbling was too hysterical.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, and let her go. He spun her around so that she was facing him.  
  
"I'm not joking." he said again.  
  
"I know." She replied. She couldn't keep a straight face. He was pissed, but at the same time he wasn't.   
  
"Think once in awhile would you?" He asked.  
  
"When do you ever?!" Max exclaimed, "You're the one I get it from."  
  
Kim laughed, "Sorry Boz, she's got you on that one."  
  
"Save me the lecture ok? He didn't have a gun, he could have, but he didn't. You were right on his ass, so even if he did, he wouldn't of had time to get it out. I won't do it again, I just so happened to be standing right there. And if it was you, ya would of done the same thing, so don't even try it." Max blurted out.  
  
Bosco frowned at her, she was right....partially. He gave her a quick smack to the back of her head, "Stop trying to give me heart failure." He turned and then walked away.  
  
"That went better than I thought it would." Kim commented.  
  
"I know, all my limbs are still in tact." Max smiled.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how was your night?" Max asked Tommy, while they both walked up the steps.  
  
"I've had worse." he smiled. Truth be told, he hadn't stopped smiling all shift. Just the thought of Max, caused a grin to stretch across his face. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about a girl before. Especially a girl he had just met, "How was yours?"  
  
"Eh, it was alright." She smiled. She opened up her locker, and started to grab her things so she could leave.  
  
"So, I was wondering," Tommy started. He lost his nerve, but then managed to get the rest out, "If you had plans tonight, because I'm meeting up with a bunch of my friends. I figured, maybe you'd wanna go."  
  
'Did he just ask me to go out with him tonight?!' Max said to herself, trying not to explode. 'Holy shit! Oh....crap.' She turned to Tommy, "As much as I really want to, I already have plans. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh," Tommy replied, clearly dissapointed, "Maybe another night?"  
  
"Absoutely." Max smiled, closing her locker door, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Tommy gave her a grin, and watched her disappear down the steps. "She's gotta have a date tonight. Why wouldn't she? She's gorgeous." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 2  
  
"Why in the blue nut does it have to be Wendie's birthday tonight?" Max thought to herself, as she walked outside to her car, "If it wasn't Wendie's birthday, everyone wouldn't be going to the club. I wouldn't have plans and I could be out with Tommy."  
  
"Who's Tommy?" A voice asked.  
  
She looked up to see her brother sitting on the hood of his car, which was now parked next to hers. Letting out a whine, she complained, "I've gotta stop talking to myself."  
  
"This is true," Bosco smirked, "Now, who's Tommy?"  
  
"New guy," she replied, as she walked over, and unlocked her black convertable Mustang. Tossing her bag into the backseat, she looked back up to Bosco, "He's hot."  
  
"He's a bucket head." Bosco replied sarcastically.  
  
Max shrugged, "Ah well."  
  
  
  
"26 stitches by the way." Bosco said.  
  
She gave him a blank look, "Come again?"  
  
"That guy from earlier. He needed 26 stitches acrossed his forehead." He explained.  
  
Her jaw dropped, "Ouch."  
  
"No shit. You're lucky he was completely drunk and doesn't remember falling." Bosco said.  
  
She shrugged and smiled, then changed the subject, "So what are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Waitin' for Davis, then heading to Haggerty's. You?"   
  
"Wendie's birthday. We're going out."   
  
Bosco nodded, "Tell her I said Happy Birthday."  
  
"I will." Max replied, sitting down in her car.  
  
Davis came walking out of the precinct, "You ready, Boz?"  
  
"He's been ready for the last 10 minutes!" Max teased.  
  
"And hello to you too Little Max." Davis replied, as he walked over to the passenger side of Bosco's car.  
  
"I've gotta lose that 'little' thing." Max said to herself. She started up her car, causing the engine to roar.  
  
"Mine's still better." Bosco shot, walking around to the driver side of his car.  
  
"Keep dreaming." Max teased. She shut her door, then gave her brother and Davis a quick wave, before heading home.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"You're never going to believe this Bridge." Max said, walking through the front door of her apartment.  
  
"Shhh!" Her roomate, Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
Max walked the rest of the way in, to see Bridgette frowning. A wide awake 14 month old sat in her arms, while she walked around.  
  
"Thank you, she was almost asleep." Bridgette said.  
  
Max smiled, as the baby reached out towards her, "Well hello my little angel." Max said, taking the baby from Bridgette, "When's Lexi's sister supposed to be here to babysit?"  
  
"She's running late." She answered.  
  
Max looked down at the baby who was grinning up at her, "Well doesn't that stink?"  
  
Bridgette sighed and flopped down on the couch. Max smiled, while she walked around slowly carrying the baby. She looked over to her best friend while she sat unhappily on the couch. Bridgette Johnson had been Max's best friend since she came back to New York. Max met Bridgette on her first day of soccer practice with her new team. At their first game, Max recognized Lt. Johnson sitting in the stands, and then found out he was Bridgette's father. Along with Bridgette, Max also met Wendie and Lexi, and the four of them were still inseperable. The baby that Max was slowly rocking to sleep was Lexi's. Lexi had her 14 months before hand, and the story that went along with it was nothing less than tragic. Lexi's boyfriend at the time, Steve split the second he found out that Lexi was pregnant, never to be heard from again. Max, Bridgette and Wendie then stepped up for their friend, and continued to stay by her side.  
  
A few minutes later, Max looked down to see the little girl sound asleep in her arms, "Sleep sweet Madison." Max smiled, walking over and gently laying her in the playpen.  
  
Max walked back over to the couch and plopped down next to her best friend, "Think back to high school, ok?"   
  
"Alright." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Name the hottest guy that didn't go to our school." Max smiled.  
  
"Tommy Shannon." Bridgette replied, as her eyes lit up.  
  
Max raised her eyebrows, "He tranferred to our house today."  
  
"GET OUT!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"SHH!" Max shot back, throwing her hand over Bridgette's mouth. Bridgette's eyes remained wide while Max talked, "I'm dead serious Bridge. He's 10 times hotter, and he asked me to go out with him tonight."   
  
After Max removed her hand from Bridgette's face, she immediately shot, "Oh my God. You could have called Wendie and told her you were sick or something!"  
  
Max gave her a playful smack, "Get real. I'd never bail on Wendie."  
  
Bridgette smiled, "I know, I was kidding."  
  
  
  
Their front door opened, and Lexi's younger sister Layla entered, "Sorry I'm late!" She whispered, seeing Madison asleep in the playpen.  
  
"It's cool." Max quietly replied standing up, "Lexi's still at work, she's supposed to be meeting us at the club. She won't be too late, I dunno about us though."  
  
Layla smiled, "How long has she been asleep?"  
  
Bridgette frowned, "Not long enough. She gave me hell all night, then Max walks in the door for 5 seconds and she falls asleep."  
  
"Magic touch." Max smiled.  
  
Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Whatever just go get ready."  
  
"Yes mom." Max joked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright the party is here!" Wendie smiled, when she saw Max and Bridgette walking into the club.   
  
"Happy birthday!" Max and Bridgette exclaimed at the same time. They both gave Wendie a hug, before they headed over to the bar.  
  
"How was your night?" Wendie asked, as Lexi entered the club looking worn out.  
  
"Hey hot mama!" Bridgette smiled to their clearly exhausted friend.  
  
Lexi gave them a small smile, as Max wrapped her in a hug, "Long night?"  
  
Lexi nodded, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Your sister's at the house, Madison is fine, so just try and relax. What time do you work tomorrow?" Max asked.  
  
"I have off." Lexi smiled.  
  
"I'll keep Madison if you wanna sleep for awhile tomorrow." Bridgette offered.  
  
Lexi gave them a small smile, "Thanks. I need sleep."  
  
Wendie jumped back in, "So come on how was everyone's night?"  
  
"Max's was great!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Guess who works with her now!"  
  
Before Wendie could ask, her boyfriend Danny walked over, "Hey ladies."  
  
Max, Lexi, and Bridgette smiled, "Hey Danny."  
  
"So, I heard you had a run in with Tommy today." Danny smiled.  
  
Max started to turn as pink as her halter top was, "Yeah I guess I did."  
  
"He told me." Danny smiled, "He told me you turned him down tonight."  
  
Max shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "I was coming here, I wasn't gonna bail on you guys."  
  
"You should have told him where you were going." Danny smiled.  
  
Max raised her eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Probably because he was coming here tonight too. As a matter of fact, he's sitting over at that table with Brad and a few of our friends." Danny said, motioning over to one of the tables.   
  
Her jaw dropped wide open, seeing Tommy sitting there. He was in the middle of the three tables, which were full of both Wendie and Danny's friends.  
  
"I guess I should tell him you're here, huh?" Danny smirked.  
  
"I think I'm capable." Max smiled to Danny.  
  
Danny laughed, "Go right ahead Miss Boscorelli."  
  
Max tilted her head back and laughed, then headed over to the tables with her friends. As soon as Tommy spotted Max walking in his direction, his heart skipped two beats. He stood up, and waited for her to finish saying hello to all of her friends.   
  
She turned to him, and smiled, "Hey."  
  
He blushed slightly, "I guess I forgot to mention I was meeting Danny here for Wendie's party huh?"  
  
Max smiled, "I guess I forgot to mention that's where I was heading too."  
  
"It didn't dawn on me right away." he smiled.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "I'll forgive you this time."  
  
"So I guess I get my date after all, huh?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh, it's a date now?" She smiled.  
  
"If you want." Tommy smiled back.  
  
Max laughed, "Fine by me."  
  
~*~  
  
Before anyone knew it, the birthday girl, along with Bridgette and the majority of their friends were riding on a nice buzz. Some of them were actually already wasted. Lexi had already headed home for obvious reasons. Max wasn't drinking that night, because she had to drive. So, she found herself a comfortable spot on the dance floor, along with a few of her friends.   
  
"So, you diggin' the little Boscorelli over there?" Danny asked Tommy.  
  
Tommy took a sip of his beer, and then looked to Danny, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Tommy and Danny's friend Brad, who was sitting acrossed from them spoke up, "YES."  
  
Danny reached over and gave Brad a high five, just before Brad's cell phone went off. The conversation that Brad had with whoever was on the other end of the phone was short lived. He clicked off his phone, then looked to Tommy, "I gotta bail man."  
  
"For what?" Tommy asked.  
  
Danny laughed, "His girl has him on a leash."  
  
"Oh, and Wendie doesn't have you whipped?" Brad asked.  
  
Danny didn't say anything else. Brad looked to Tommy, "Sorry man."  
  
"Nah it's cool." Tommy replied.  
  
Brad then ducked out of the club, leaving Tommy to figure out another way home. He figured that Max would have a car full to take home, but he decided to try his luck. Making his way out on the dance floor, he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey there." Max smiled, as she continued to dance.  
  
"Favor?" he asked.  
  
Max grinned, "If it involves sex, then no."  
  
Tommy laughed, "You give me no credit ya know? I don't start asking for sexual favors until the second date.  
  
"Ah," Max nodded, "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"Give me a ride home?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Brad bailed on me." He explained.  
  
She nodded, "It's cool."  
  
Tommy grinned, and then turned to head back to the table.  
  
"Hey!" Max called.  
  
He turned back around, and faced her.  
  
"I thought this was a date." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ouch." Tommy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, get your ass over here." Max smiled.  
  
Tommy couldn't resist her smile. He walked back over, and slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips. She laughed, holding onto his hands that rested low on her waste, while they grinded with the music.   
  
Bridgette tugged on Wendie's sleeve, and in a drunken giggle she pointed out to Tommy and Max, "Can you see that?"  
  
"No, I'm stupid...and I can't see it." Wendie giggled back.  
  
"They continued to down their shots, and happily drink Wendie's birthday away.   
  
Tommy was now on a non-drug induced high, just from being around Max. He couldn't believe how hard he was falling for a girl, that he had only known for less than a day. On the other side, Max was wondering the same exact thing. Why her insides were fluttering as she continued to dance with him. Tommy was also wondering why, unlike other girls, Max wasn't crawling all over him, and trying to get him to go home with her. He took that as his sign, not to blow it.  
  
The song switched up to a slow one. Tommy smiled, and spun Max around so that she was facing him. She laughed as he pulled her into him, and started to slow dance with her.  
  
"Wow, you're not such a bad date." she teased.  
  
He grinned, "Yeah, you're not so bad either."  
  
"I'd like to think I'm a good date." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, very good."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"No problem," he said, "So how long did you plan on staying?"  
  
Max looked down at her watch, "God damn, it's 3 already."  
  
"You wanna go?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet." She smiled, she was enjoying the moment way too much.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "After this song?"  
  
Max smiled, "Sure."  
  
With his arms wrapped around her waste, he continued to hold on to her tightly, while her arms remained around his neck. She closed her eyes, and rested her right cheek on his shoulder, still facing him. Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He removed his right hand from around her waste, and then brought it up, and brushed her left cheek with his thumb. She opened her eyes and smiled, just as Tommy bent in and kissed her. He kept his hand on the side of her face, while they continued to kiss, which caused sensations to run through both of their bodies that neither of them had ever felt before. The song ended, and another one started. Someone accidently bumped Tommy from behind, abruptly ending their moment.  
  
"God dammit." Max giggled.   
  
Tommy chuckled, then grabbed her hand, "You ready to leave?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure."  
  
They walked over to the bar, to say goodnight to their friends that hadn't left yet.   
  
"Bridge you ready?" Max smiled to her friend, that was three sheets to the wind.  
  
She giggled, "Sure Maxie."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, she hated when anyone called her Maxie. The only person that lived to tell about calling her that was Bosco. She looked to Tommy, "She'll be passed out in the backseat in 5 minutes."   
  
  
  
He laughed, "If you say so."  
  
Bridgette carefully climbed off the bar stool, "Let's go!"  
  
Max shook her head, she couldn't help crack a smile though. The three walked out to her car, and Max loaded Bridgette into the backseat. Sure enough, five minutes into the ride home, she was out cold.  
  
"Timed her perfectly." Tommy smiled, looking back at Bridgette.  
  
Max shrugged, "It's a gift I have."  
  
They pulled up to Tommy's apartment, and Max put the car in park.  
  
"So, you wanna come up for a few minutes?" He asked nervously, "Just to, you know, show you around."  
  
Max bit her lip for a minute. Looking back, she saw Bridgette still down for the count. She turned back around and looked at Tommy, "Ok, not to long, incase goofy back there wakes up."  
  
He smiled, "Cool, let's go."   
  
They both climbed out of her car, and headed up to his apartment. Max nervously jingled her car keys in her hand, as they walked up the stairs. Once on the 3rd floor, they walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his door.  
  
"Come on in." He smiled, unlocking and opening it for her.  
  
Max smiled, and walked inside. He flipped on the light switch and his place lit up. It was cute, for a guy's place, and clean too. He closed the door, and walked the rest of the way in with her.  
  
"Nice." Max smiled, impressed.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, turning the light on in the kitchen.  
  
She looked around smiling, it was an awesome apartment. He had some memorabilia here and there, either of the Yankees, or firefighters. His living room held a couch, a small table, and a rather large TV.   
  
"And here's my room, don't worry it doesn't bite." He smirked, walking over and flipping the light on in his bedroom.  
  
Max let out a small laugh, as she walked over and peeked in. Just like the rest of his apartment, it was rather organized. A double sized bed, stereo system, TV, and a dresser. "Oh you have one of those marshmallow things on your bed." She smiled.  
  
"Marshmallow things?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that fluffy bed-pad thing." she smiled, looking.  
  
He laughed, "Yeah it's more comfortable."  
  
"Awesome." She replied.  
  
"Well that concludes our tour." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Well thank you, it was a very nice tour. Now I have a passed out roomate to get home." Max smiled back.  
  
"Hey, anytime you wanna take the tour again, you're more than welcome. It's free ya know." He grinned.  
  
Max laughed, "I'll remember that."  
  
Tommy smiled, while he watched Max laugh. He was convinced that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. At this point, he couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her, just once more, that was it. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders, unsure of what he was doing. "Nobody can interrupt this time." He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around her waste, and brought his hand up to her cheek. Max kissed him back, while her stomach fluttered, and her brain tried to process that she was actually kissing him. Tommy's plan started to backfire. He just wanted to kiss her one more time, that was it. But now he couldn't stop. Her passionate kisses were sweet and addicting, as was the feeling of her body wrapped in his arms. His hand slid up the back of her halter top, while his lips moved down to her neck. Max couldn't say she wasn't loving every second of what was happening. But, she knew where it was going, and that wasn't the direction she wanted to be heading.  
  
"Tommy..." she whispered, "Tommy stop." He stopped and looked up at her.   
  
"I gotta go." she said quietly.  
  
He opened his mouth to apologize to her. He didn't mean for it to heat up like it did. But before he could say anything, she had already pulled away and was at the front door.  
  
"Max!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I gotta go Tommy." She said again. This time she was out the door, shutting in behind her.  
  
"SHIT!" He said to himself, feeling like an absolute jackass. He wanted to run and chase after her, but he couldn't. He was afraid he had just blown it, and going after her would make it worse.  
  
Neither one of them slept a wink that night. Max laid in her room, staring at the ceiling, feeling horrible. It was a combination of being angry and hurt. She was hurt because for some reason, although she hardly knew him, something struck her about him. A feeling of ease, like she could trust him. She was angry, because she was wrong about him. Bridgette was passed out in her car, and he knew she couldn't stay up there long. But he tried anyway. All together, she was straight up dissapointed.  
  
Tommy was sprawled out on his couch, cussing himself out in his head. His stomach was still full of butterflies, while he thought about her. But that left, and the feeling of embaressment took over. He ruined it, she was going to think he just wanted her for a one-nighter. That wasn't the case at all. He stayed up the rest of the night, trying to think of what to say to her the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Before I get shot at....here's the next chapter :)  
  
~The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 3~  
  
"You look like hell." DK said to Max, as she walked through the kitchen.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him, "You gotta spoon DK?"  
  
Walsh put his head down to keep from laughing, while DK gave her blank look and asked, "For what?"  
  
"So you can eat my ass!" She replied unhappily, while she headed for the steps.  
  
  
  
Walsh burst out laughing, "She got you that time DK!"  
  
"Ouch." Jimmy said, making a face.  
  
"Who pissed her off?" DK asked.  
  
Tommy didn't answer, he just sat at the table pretending to be listening.   
  
Kim sighed, "At least you guys don't have to ride with her today."  
  
"She'll get over it." Walsh said.  
  
Once Tommy realized that everyone was downstairs, except for Max, he stood up and headed upstairs. She didn't turn around to see who had come up the steps, she just continued to dig in her locker. He slowly walked up behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. Startled, she gasped and jumped for a second. Her nerves then went haywire, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, while he gently rested his head against hers, "I'm so sorry. It's not what you think Max, I promise."  
  
Max let out a half laugh, "Tommy, I hardly know you, so don't make me promises."  
  
He closed his eyes for a minute, and sighed, then let it all come out, "Max, I know. I just hope you can believe me. I know I hardly know you, but I swear to God when I say this, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen before in my life."  
  
Max thought her heart stopped beating at that point. Something told her that he was being sincere, although she wasn't sure what it was.   
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. All I wanted to do was kiss you again, that was it. I had no intentions of it going any further than that. You had Bridgette in the car and you couldn't stay long, I knew that. I am so sorry." He said.  
  
Max closed her eyes, allowing his explaination to sink in. She sighed and then nodded, "It's ok."  
  
Tommy let out a sigh of relief, still holding on to her, "Can I make it up to you, please?"  
  
"I guess, if you want to." She answered quietly.  
  
"I do, I really do," He replied, "Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Wednesday, I hang out with my brother on Wednesday nights." She answered.  
  
Tommy nodded and thought to himself for a few minutes, "What about Friday night?"  
  
"Friday's good." Max said.  
  
"Danny's older brother is throwing a party, and I'm going, if you wanna go with me." He explained.  
  
She nodded, "That sounds good."  
  
He smiled, and turned her around so that she was facing him, "Thank you."  
  
She let out a small laugh, "For?"  
  
"Not hating me." Tommy replied.  
  
She laughed again, "I don't hate many people."  
  
"I gotta tell you something though." He said.  
  
Max raised her eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Your kisses are absolutely addicting." He confessed.  
  
Her face turned a bright shade of pink, "They are?"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah."  
  
Before Max could answer, the alarm went off.  
  
"This isn't over." She said, heading for the steps.  
  
"Definately not." He replied following her.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you always get here before me?!" Bosco exclaimed. He had just walked into his apartment, and Max was already laying on the couch.  
  
"I don't hang around." She answered.  
  
He shook his head and smirked, then walked into the kitchen. He opened up his refridgerator and then asked, "How many of my beers did you rob me of already?"  
  
"Just one." She replied.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened, "Wow!" He grabbed two, and then walked into his living room. "You're too quiet, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied, "Just tired."  
  
"You're such a freaking liar Max." Bosco smirked, "How was Wendie's birthday, last night?"  
  
"The reason I'm tired." She replied.  
  
"Well wake the hell up." He said, putting the cans on the table. He then sat down on the couch and leaned back ontop of her.  
  
"Ah! You're gonna crush me!" She laughed.  
  
He turned around and started to tickle her, "Tickle me Boscorelli!"  
  
Max laughed uncontrolably, "I'm not 12 anymore!"  
  
He let go and laughed, "There, now stop being pissy."  
  
She caught her breath and then made a face at him. He stuck his tounge out at her, then grabbed his beer and sat down on the floor in front of her. "So how many of these do you need before you start talking?"  
  
"At least 5." She replied.  
  
"You can't just tell me why you're so moody?" Bosco asked.  
  
"What do you wanna hear? I'm pissy because I'm tired, because I didn't get home until 4:30 and I was out with the bucket head." She replied.  
  
Bosco raised his eyebrow. He knew his sister was a big girl, and she was free to date whoever she wanted to. But in his eyes, there would never be a guy in the world good enough for his baby sister. "What happened to Wendie's?"  
  
"He was there too, so we hung out." She answered.  
  
He nodded, "Is he a nice bucket head?"  
  
"You don't have to get your gun out yet." Max replied.  
  
He nodded, "Fine with me."  
  
"So what movie shall we watch?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Bosco shrugged, "Super Troopers?"  
  
Max laughed, just thinking about the movie, "Sold."  
  
Bosco jumped up and popped the movie in the VCR. Halfway into it, they both started receiting lines, "Okiesillydillydokieoh, I'm an idiot." Max laughed.  
  
"Yeah. That's true." Bosco said along with the movie.  
  
  
  
They spent the rest of the night watching the rest of the movie eating popcorn and pizza, and slowly working up some kind of buzz.  
  
The movie played, and Max bit her lip as a hysterical part came up, "I love aciii.......cops!"  
  
Both of them were now on the floor laughing themselves into tears. When it was over, Bosco sat up and looked over at Max, "You alive?"  
  
"Not dead yet." She laughed, from where she laid on the floor.  
  
"Just checking." he replied.  
  
They sat up and talked, as long as they could, or as best as they could for the matter. Max ended up out cold on the floor, and Bosco couldn't help laugh. She could fall asleep upside down, and anywhere. He picked her up off the floor, and laid her down on the couch. After a good yawn and a stretch, he headed into his own room and passed out on his bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Friday  
  
Tommy sat out in front of the firehouse, on the hood of his camaro, while he waited for Max. The last two days were spent on a better note for the both of them. The majority of the time that the two of them spent at the firehouse, was spent talking to each other. So maybe they had went backwards, they kissed first and then got to know each other. Either way, it still worked. Tommy started to feel alot closer to her. In a way it was a great feeling, and in another way, it was almost scary. Scary because he had know the girl for less than a week, and was already falling for her. That was something that had never happened to him.  
  
Max walked down the last few steps, through the garage and out to the sidewalk. Spotting Tommy, she headed up the street to where he sat, "Ya ready?"  
  
"Waiting for you." he smiled. She walked the rest of the way over, and he reached out and took her hands, "You look really nice."  
  
She looked down at her jean capris, and black tank top, then smiled. "Thanks." she said, trying not to blush.   
  
"Only speaking the truth." He replied.  
  
She was definatley a bright shade of pink. She could feel it. She wasn't used to getting complimented like that. She didn't know what it was about this guy. Something was there, that had her stuck to him.   
  
"So you ready to go?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max smiled, "Ready if you are."  
  
"Just don't complain about my driving, ok?" He smirked.  
  
She grinned, "Just don't drive like an ass."  
  
He slid off his car and wrapped her in a hug, "You're gonna walk."  
  
"Jerk." She giggled.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you ever been over here before?" Tommy asked, while they walked up the driveway to Danny's house.  
  
Max shook her head, "Nope."  
  
"House is big." He said.  
  
"I can see that." She replied, looking on in awe.  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Don't get lost in there, ok?"  
  
"You'll be the one that gets lost. You know all these people, all the girls are gonna be hitting on you." Max shot.  
  
She was right, he was usually the one that got hit on, constantly. "Just don't leave me then."  
  
Max laughed, "What am I gonna be your shadow?"  
  
Tommy turned back to her, then reached for her hand. He smiled and held it, letting their fingers interlock, "No, you're my date."  
  
She blushed, "Alrighty."  
  
They walked the rest of the way up to the jam-packed and huge house, hand in hand. When they walked in, all eyes were on them. Max felt like she was under a telescope, until Wendie made her way up to them.  
  
"Hey girl!" Wendie smiled.  
  
Max let out the biggest sigh of relief, "Hey!"  
  
"What's going on?" Wendie smiled. She then looked to Tommy, "How are you?"  
  
He nodded, then squeezed Max's hand, "I'm doing pretty good, how are you?"  
  
Wendie smiled, "I'm great. Max, Kelsey's here. So if you want to, come find us ok?"   
  
"Sure." Max replied.  
  
"Cool, I'll catch you guys later." Wendie said. She turned and then went back to where she was before they had walked in.  
  
"Let's go find Danny." Tommy said.  
  
Max shrugged, "Ok."  
  
They found Danny, downstairs with his brother and a load of their friends. They were all in the game room, playing pool and carrying on. Tommy never let go of Max's hand, while he went around saying hello, and introducing her.   
  
Brad walked over and put his arm around Max. She didn't know him that well, but she knew he was a nice guy. "So Max, is Tommy being good or do I have to shove my foot up his ass?"  
  
She laughed, "He's fine."  
  
Brad nodded, "You just let me know, cuz I can keep him in line."  
  
Max laughed, "No problem."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Tommy, you guys wanna play beer pong?" Danny asked. He was standing at the kitchen table with Wendie, setting up the game.  
  
"You want to?" Tommy asked Max.  
  
"Hell yeah." Max replied.  
  
"Max you're on my team girl! We need to show these little boys how the game is played." Wendie smiled.  
  
Max laughed, "Oh yeah."  
  
"We'll see about that." Tommy remarked, walking over to the table with Danny.  
  
Wendie smiled, while she and Max filled up their cups and got ready to play. 10 minutes later, Max and Wendie still had 4 cups standing, and the guys had 2 left.   
  
"You can just call it now, ya know." Max laughed, lining up her shot.  
  
"NEVER!" Danny exclaimed, while he tried to stay standing up straight.  
  
Max giggled, and then sunk her shot, "Oh, death cup baby. Drink it up."  
  
"We're gonna die!" Danny said, handing the cup to Tommy.  
  
Tommy chuckled, and then downed the cup. He made a face as he slammed it back down on the table. "Max you're killing me, babe."  
  
Both girls laughed, while Danny took his shot, missing completely.  
  
"One more Wendie, and then they'll be done for the night." Max giggled.  
  
"She ain't got shit." Danny smirked to his girlfriend.  
  
Wendie stuck her tounge out, before landing her shot in the cup. Danny and Tommy's faces fell. "Oh that sucks." Tommy said, handing Danny the cup.  
  
"And we still have our death cup left." Wendie said, grinning at Tommy and Danny.  
  
"Rough life they have huh?" Max smiled.  
  
The girls basked in their glory, watching both of them kill off the remaining cups.  
  
"I need to sit down." Tommy said.  
  
Danny nodded slowly, "Yup."  
  
Max laughed, and walked into the living room of Danny's house with Tommy. They both sat down on the couch, and Tommy tilted his head back to relax.  
  
"Good thing we're spending the night, huh?" Max giggled.  
  
Tommy nodded slowly.  
  
"You better not pass out on me boy." She remarked.  
  
"I'm fine." he replied. He sat up straight and looked at her, "All better."  
  
Max giggled, as Brad entered the room, holding a pool cue, "Hey Tommy, you want in on this game?"  
  
Tommy rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Max, "Do you care?"  
  
Max gave him a blank look, "What am I your mother now?"  
  
Tommy laughed, "Ignore me, I'm not with it."  
  
"Yeah, no shit." Max laughed. She stood up, "I'm gonna hang with Wendie for a bit ok?"  
  
"Have fun." He replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what's up with you two? You left together at my party, and if Bridgette didn't pass out I'm sure I would have heard more!" Wendie giggled.  
  
"Come on Max, spill." Wendie encouraged.  
  
"For real." Kelsey said.  
  
Max finished off her drink, and then looked at her three drunk friends, "I don't know."  
  
"How don't you know?!" Kelsey exclaimed.  
  
"What don't you know?" Wendie asked.  
  
"You guys! I've know him for like 4 days. I have no idea. Go ask him." Max laughed. She stood up and got another drink, then returned to where she was.  
  
"You better hope your beer pong ability didn't scare him off." Kelsey teased.  
  
"So what about you and Brad?" Max shot to Kelsey.  
  
Kelsey laughed, but before she answered, Wendie blabbed, "They're screw buddies."  
  
Kelsey smacked Wendie, "Are not!"  
  
Max and Wendie were now laughing hysterically. Max asked, "Then what do you call it?"  
  
"Friends with benefits." Kelsey laughed.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, then put down her drink, "Mmm I think I'm done."  
  
Wendie laughed, "Bout time."  
  
"Just because you've been loaded since you got here, doesn't mean you have to be mad at me." Max giggled, as the guys appeared.  
  
Brad was incredibly drunk. He slid acrossed the kitchen floor, and then stumbled over to where the girls were sitting. "Heyyyyy pretty ladies." he managed to spit out.  
  
He started to flirt with Kelsey, and tried his best to lure her upstairs. Tommy staggered over and sat down next to Max. "Hey there."  
  
Max let out a smile, but then realized she was going to be out cold, at any second. Letting out a small giggle she said, "I think I need to go lay down."  
  
Tommy let out a druken smile, and then managed to pick himself up, "Right this way."  
  
She laughed and stood up. As Max followed Tommy, Wendie gave them a half wave and a giggle.  
  
"Danny's sister's old room," Tommy managed to spit out. He opened the door that was at the end of the upstairs hallway, and walked in. Max held onto the wall, as she made her way over to the bed. Letting out a giggle, she flopped onto it.   
  
"I drank way too much." She said, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Tommy closed the door, and looked over to her, "You better not puke."  
  
Max laughed, "I DON'T puke."  
  
He climbed onto the bed, and crawled over top of her, "Good because I don't want puke on me." He pulled the blanket up, so that it was covering both of them, "Ah, nice and warm."   
  
She laughed, "Don't smoosh me."  
  
He put one of his hands on each side of her face, and ran his fingers up and down her cheeks. This caused her to giggle again, even harder when he leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds, Max pulled away. Her eyes wouldn't even open all the way. Letting out a small giggle, she said, "I'm gonna pass out."  
  
Tommy chuckled, watching her slowly fall asleep. He continued to watch her, thinking about how if he were Brad, he'd be taking advantage of the situation. Then he thought about how much he really liked Max. "Never in a million years." he said to himself. He kissed her on the forehead, and then rolled off her her. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waste, and pulled her into him. Getting himself settled in, he was soon out cold, as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 5  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, I'm soooooo sorry it took me this long to update....next time won't be as long, I promise :)  
  
"So how do you wake up next to a guy, but didn't have sex with him?" Bosco inquired, from the passengers seat of Max's car.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, while she continued to drive, "Very easily, apparently."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "I'm not buying it."  
  
She shrugged, "Well, that's what happened."  
  
Bosco gave her a disapproving glance, "Could you have at least let me meet him before you slept with him?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him!"   
  
"You guys slept in the same bed together. Therefore, you slept with him." Bosco smirked.  
  
She shot him a look, "Ass."  
  
He snickered, and then reached for the radio to change the station.   
  
"Hey!" Max exclaimed, swatting his hand away.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"My car, my radio!" She shot, "Isn't that what you always say to me?"  
  
Bosco sat back in the seat unhappily, "Thank God I don't get my car worked on that often."  
  
"Oh, you can walk ya know."   
  
He smiled, "You wouldn't do that."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him, "Yeah I get to be the better person."  
  
He shook his head and smiled, as they pulled up to Camelot.  
  
Getting out of the car, Bosco asked, "So did you talk to him at all after that?"  
  
Max pulled out her bag, and made an embaressed face, "Actually, no. We both kept missing each other's calls."  
  
"Think he told the guys about it?" He asked, shutting his door.  
  
Max shut her door and let out a small laugh, "If he did, DK's already smashed his head into his locker."  
  
Bosco chuckled, as Max started walk towards the firehouse. "Hey," he called.  
  
"Yo?" Max replied, turning to face him.  
  
"Make sure he knows that DK can carry an axe, but I can carry a gun. And if he pisses you off, I can shoot him and legally get away with it." Bosco smirked.  
  
Max laughed, "I will." She spun back around and headed the rest of the way over to the firehouse. Before entering the garage, she noticed that the engine was parked on the street. The sound of young children became aparent. Entering the garage, she stopped when she saw a group of young school children and their teacher sitting around DK and Tommy. Lieu, Walsh and Jimmy were sitting on the steps, watching, while DK and Tommy talked to the kids about the firehouse, and about being a firefighter. Max smiled, and walked the rest of the way in.  
  
DK smiled at her, and then looked at the kids, "That lady right there is Paramedic Max."  
  
12 small heads turned in her direction. A few kids stood up to make sure they could see her.  
  
"Hi guys." Max smiled.  
  
"Hi Paramedic Max!" They all replied in unison.  
  
"She gets to drive the ambulance?" A little boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, she does." DK replied.  
  
"What else do you drive?" A girl asked.  
  
Max laughed, "I drive the firefighters crazy."  
  
The kids giggled, as Max headed up the steps.  
  
"If you wanna be nice, you can get dressed fast and then talk to the kids about what you do." Lieu smiled.  
  
"Alrighty." Max replied, before going the rest of the way up.  
  
A little boy named Tyler raised his hand, and DK called on him to talk. "Paramedic Max is very beautiful." He said.  
  
The kids all laughed, while DK nudged Tommy. Tommy smiled and asked Tyler, "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"  
  
"I think I'm in love." Tyler answered.  
  
"No one's allowed to be in love with any of my paramedics." Lieu said.  
  
Tyler's face fell, thinking that he was in trouble.  
  
"Don't listen to the grumpy old lieutenant." DK said to Tyler.  
  
"Old?!" Lieu exclaimed, causing the kids to erupt in laughter again.  
  
DK and Tommy continued to talk to the kids. Max came back down when she was done changing. When the guys had finished giving the kids a turn to sit in the engine, they all wanted to see the ambulance.  
  
While they all walked over, Tyler reached up and grabbed Max's hand.  
  
"Hi." Max smiled down at him.  
  
"Paramedic Max, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
Tommy and DK both heard him ask this, and started laughing from behind her. Max smiled to Tyler and replied, "I don't know. Ask firefighter Tommy, he should know."  
  
Tommy stopped in his tracks, which caused Walsh to bump into him. "Wha'd ya forget how to walk or something Shannon?!"  
  
DK was laughing hysterically at Tommy, while Max continued to walk over to the ambulance with the kids. Tyler stayed behind, and stood staring at Tommy, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come on big shot, answer the kid." DK smirked.  
  
Tommy looked down at Tyler and thought for a minute. Then he looked to DK , "Be right back."  
  
He raced up the steps, and then back down within seconds.  
  
"What are you gonna give that to her in front of all the kids or something?" DK asked, motioning to the carnation that Tommy held in his hand. He brought it to work to give to Max, but hadn't yet.  
  
Tommy looked down to Tyler, "You wanna help me out, bud?"  
  
Tyler smiled and nodded eagerly.  
  
Tommy knelt down in front of him and began to whisper, "Ok, this is what we're going to do."  
  
Max sat in the bus, letting the kids come in 4 at a time to check everything out. Once one group of kids were done, they went back into the garage to try on turn-out gear. Tyler was in the last group of kids. He climbed into the bus with the carnation in his hand, and then handed it to Max.  
  
"What's this?" Max smiled.  
  
Tyler smiled back, "Firefighter Tommy wants to know, if you want to go out tonight. Then you can have more time to talk about whether you have a boyfriend or not."  
  
Max burst out laughing. She smiled and gave Tyler a hug, "Thank you!"  
  
Tyler lit up, "You're welcome!"  
  
"Did it work?" DK asked, trying to look into the back of the bus.  
  
"I dunno, I'm trying not to look." Tommy replied.  
  
"Liar." DK said, putting a helmet on one of the little girls, "I'll give you credit though. She's a sucker for little kids."  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Yeah."   
  
"So I mean, what's up with you two? You just hanging out or what?" DK asked.  
  
Tommy shrugged, "DK, man I don't know. I think something's wrong with me. I think about that girl all the time, I think I'm sick or something. I've NEVER been so crazy for a girl in my life. And I've known her for what, a week?!"  
  
DK raised his eyebrow, "You ever been in love before?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Nah."  
  
"Oh boy." DK said.  
  
"What?!" Tommy asked.  
  
"I'm not saying that you're in love with her or anything. But from what I'm hearing from Kim, she's pretty crazy about you too. So, I'm definately thinking there's something going on there." DK explained.  
  
"What did Kim say?" Tommy inquired.  
  
"Hey, I don't tell Kim what you tell me. Kim doesn't tell me what Max tells her. We just know that you guys both don't shut up about each other." DK replied.  
  
"Oh." Tommy said.  
  
"Come on, the kids are getting bored." DK said, motioning towards them.  
  
"Great." Tommy replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"You used a 6 year old against me." Max smirked.   
  
Tommy flopped onto her bunk, and looked up at her, "Did it work?"  
  
She giggled, "Guess so. Where are we going?"  
  
He smiled, but before he could reply the alarm rang out.   
  
"I love it when there's only a half hour until the shift ends and we get a big call." Max said sarcastically, as they both took off down the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
"Holy Moses." Kim said, as they pulled up to the scene. Two entire apartment complex's were completely engulfed in flames.  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "You said it."  
  
They both climbed out of the bus and got everything ready. Lt. Johnson stood a few feet away, shouting off orders, while the guys scrambled around and started to fight the blaze.  
  
Lieu came over for a second, "Neighbors say there's still people inside, so be ready."  
  
"Got it." Kim replied, as Lieu ran back over.  
  
Kim and Max continued to stand ready, as another bus and engine showed up.   
  
"Get the hell back!" Bosco shouted to the people who wanted a closer look.  
  
"NOW!" Faith shouted, ushering people away.  
  
Max shook her head, then looked back to the building awaiting anyone to come out. An explosion rang out, causing everyone to hit the ground.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kim exclaimed, slowly bringing her hands down from on top of her head.  
  
Max looked up wide eyed, as the firefighters continued to scramble.  
  
"DK, Shannon where the hell are you?!" Lieu screamed into his radio, "DK, Shannon, where are you?!" Lieu asked again.  
  
When he didn't get an answer he turned to Walsh, "Grab someone and get in there to find them. They were on the 3rd floor."  
  
"Got it boss." Walsh replied, taking off.  
  
Kim shot Max a worried glance. After a few seconds, Jimmy appeared, holding onto a lady while he carried a child. Kim and Max ran over, along with the medic team from the other house.   
  
"We got it, wait for whoever else they bring out." One of the other medics said to Max and Kim.  
  
Kim nodded, then turned to Jimmy, "You ok?"  
  
Jimmy tore his mask and helmet off and nodded, out of breath. He made his way over to Lt. Johnson who was with the other Lieutenant's. Jimmy proceeded to explain to them what was going on inside. The buildings were starting to come down.  
  
The Lieutenant's rambled off an evacuation into their radios, and shouted it out to the others, then instructed them to start the horns.  
  
"Oh shit." Max said to herself, as she looked over to Kim.  
  
Kim brought her hand to her mouth, and silently prayed that Walsh had found DK and Tommy. Kim was usually the one that started to worry, and Max would stand there as calm as possible. A chunk of the roof crumbled down the front of the building and was crushed to pieces when it hit the ground. More and more began to fall, and that's when Max began to worry. For the first time, she was starting to feel nervous. The horns continued to blare, and there was still no sign of DK, Tommy, Walsh or the guy that went in with Walsh. Everyone else was accounted for.   
  
"MEDIC!" A voice shouted, causing Max and Kim to both jump, and then take off.  
  
Four shadows appeared, coming out of the blaze. Three of them walking, the fourth one being helped. DK ripped his mask and helmet off and began to choke while he explained, "He....his mask got knocked off." DK continued to try and catch his breath, as Max helped Walsh lay Tommy on the ground, and get his gloves and jacket off. While Tommy choked uncontrolably, Max grabbed the oxygen mask and got it over his face.  
  
"Tommy breath." She said. He continued to cough wildly, while she held the mask to his face. His face was completely black with smoke, and his eyes produced an absolutely horrifying look. "Tommy you're ok, just breath." Max instructed.   
  
Kim sat with DK, checking his vitals and giving him oxygen, while the other firefighters worked from the outside to smother the fire.  
  
  
  
Max grabbed her stethescope and listened into Tommy's chest. Once she was done listening, she grabbed the BP cuff with her free hand, and then looked up to Walsh, "What happened?"  
  
"They were trying to get to these kids. Ceiling came in and knocked his helmet and his mask off. We grabbed him and DK out, just before the whole thing came down." Walsh said quietly.  
  
Max looked up, "Did you guys get...." She couldn't finish her sentence, the heartbroken look on Walsh's face told her, that they were unable to get the kids out.  
  
She looked down at Tommy, who's breathing had steadied. He had a death grip overtop of her hand, that she held the mask over his mouth and face with, "Just breath, you're ok." she said. Max reached up and quickly checked his head and neck then asked, "Does anything else hurt?"  
  
"No." He mumbled from under the mask, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I gotta take the mask for a second ok?" Max asked, reaching over and grabbing her penlight.  
  
He nodded slowly, and she took the mask down. He continued to hold her hand, while she checked his nose, "Singed nose hair." she said to herself. "I need my hand a second Tommy." Max said. He released her her hand, and she brought it to his mouth, "Open up please." He did so, and a few coughs escaped. "One second." She said, looking down into his throat. She made a sour face, and then quickly grabbed the mask and placed it back onto his face.  
  
"Kim." She called, looking over to where Kim sat, still with DK, who was doing much better.  
  
"Yeah?" Kim replied, looking back to Max.  
  
"Gotta transport." Max said.  
  
Both Kim and DK's faces fell, as they jumped up and came over.  
  
"His throat's swelling a little bit, but everything else is ok." Max explained.  
  
"Gotcha." Kim replied. She jogged over and grabbed the stretcher.  
  
"Tommy, do you think you can sit up?" Max asked.  
  
He nodded slowly, and with the help of Walsh and DK, they sat him up. Kim returned with the stretcher, and they carefully loaded him onto it.   
  
Kim grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number to Mercy, as they wheeled Tommy over to the bus. "Mercy, this is Boy 55-3, we're coming in with a male fire fighter, approximately 25 years old with smoke inhalation. We're starting a line, and we have him on 100% oxygen by mask. We're 10 out." She closed the phone, and along with Max, lifted the stretcher into the back of the bus.  
  
"Max, get the line in, I'll drive." Kim said.  
  
"Got it." Max replied.   
  
  
  
Kim looked to DK and Walsh, "Whichever one of you is going with us, get up front."  
  
DK took off to the front of the bus, and hopped in. Walsh headed back over to let everyone know what was going on, while Kim took off for Mercy.  
  
Max grabbed what she needed, and then carefully inserted the IV needle, and hooked it up to a bag. Tommy let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"All done." Max said.  
  
"How's he doing?" Kim called from the front.  
  
"Doesn't like needles." Max answered.  
  
Kim let out a small grin, and continued to drive.  
  
Max scribbled down his vitals on the run sheet, while Tommy continued to look up at her, horrified. She caught onto his stare, and looked down at him, "Tommy you're ok. We're just taking you to Mercy to double check."  
  
He said something to her, but she couldn't understand because of the mask. She reached down, and lifted it up for a second so she could understand what he was saying.  
  
"The kids." He said quietly, as tears began to swell in his eyes.  
  
Her heart sank, and she felt tears coming as well. "I know." she said quietly, "It's ok."   
  
His hand came up overtop of hers again, and Max gave it a squeeze. She put his mask back down over his face, then leaned down and kissed his charcoaled forehead, "It's ok, it'll be ok." She held onto his hand until they arrived at Mercy.  
  
Opening the back doors, Max rambled off Tommy's vitals to Dr. Fields. They unloaded him, and then wheeled him into the ER. Once inside the trauma room, Max went to leave, but Tommy didn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Hey, you're fine, ok?" Max said soothingly, "Let them check you out and I'll come back when they're done."  
  
As much as Max wanted to stand there and hold his hand, she couldn't. He let go and she walked back out to the nurse's station, with Kim and DK. Kim unhappily slammed the run sheet onto the counter and tossed Max a pen. Max let out a frustrated sigh, and finished the sheet.  
  
Kim went around to use the phone, so she could call her mom and tell her she would be late. DK had walked away, and sat alone in the lounge. Max looked into the trauma room, watching them take Tommy vitals. After a few minutes, she walked into the lounge. DK sat on the couch, with his head in his hands. She walked over, and sat on the couch and faced him. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around him, "You ok?"  
  
He didn't answer her. Instead he reached one of his hands up, and held onto her arm. She could hear him sniffling, while she rubbed his back with her free hand. The worst call for any of them, was one where they lost a child. Ontop of that, Tommy got hurt. None of them would be sleeping that night. DK sat up straight for a minute, and looked at her, "We had them, Max."  
  
She looked at him sympathetically, and listened, "Tommy was a few feet from them, then the whole damn thing came down."  
  
"I know." She replied quietly.  
  
"He had to crawl a little bit more, and he had them. Next thing we knew Walsh was grabbing both of us, and all I saw was black." DK explained.  
  
"I know, and it's not your fault, you guys did everything you could." Max replied.  
  
The lounge door opened, and Kim, Jimmy, Walsh and Lieu entered.   
  
"How's Tommy?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"They're in with him now." Max replied.  
  
  
  
Shortly thereafter, Dr. Fields came in. He explained that Tommy was fine, and he wanted to keep him for a few more hours, just to watch his throat and vitals. After he had left, Max looked over to DK, and they both got up and walked out of the lounge to go see him. He had been moved into an exam room. Max knocked on the door, and Tommy looked up at them from the bed, where he sat.  
  
"Hey." she said quietly, as she walked in, while DK stood by the door.  
  
"Hey." Tommy replied, looking up, his voice somewhat strained.  
  
She walked over, and sat on the bed so that she was facing him, "You ok?"  
  
He sighed, and reached over for her hands, "I just wanna go home."   
  
"You will soon." She said, rubbing his hands with her thumbs. Although his face was no longer covered in black from the smoke, his eyes were still bloodshot.  
  
Tommy swallowed, then looked up to DK, "You mind sticking around?"   
  
DK nodded, "Not a problem."  
  
"I can stay, I mean if you want." Max said.  
  
"It's cool Max, I'll stay around. You should go home and get some sleep. He'll have the day off tomorrow you won't." DK explained.  
  
Max shrugged, "Whatever you guys wanna do." 


	6. Chapter 6

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 6  
  
Max opened the door to her apartment, to find Bridgette sitting on the couch with Madison, "Hey, someone waited up for you."   
  
Max didn't answer, she just dropped her bag on the floor and walked in. Tears quickly started to tumble down her face. Max very rarely cried. If she did it was only to Bosco or Bridgette. Lexi and Wendie had seen Max cry maybe once or twice.  
  
Bridgette jumped off the couch. With Madison in one hand, she opened her other arm to her best friend. Max fell into her and began to cry. Lieu had called Bridgette earlier, and told her what happened, so she was ready when Max got home. Max wasn't in the building when it came down, and she didn't see those kids. But just knowing what had happened was enough for her. Tommy was fine, but it still upset her that he had gotten hurt, and she had to transport him. He almost didn't even make it out at all. It upset her horribly, to the point where she had no idea how she even kept it together.  
  
"My dad called and told me." Bridgette said, while she rubbed Max's back.  
  
"I hate your dad." Max cried into Bridgette's shoulder. She of course didn't mean it, she was just completely overtaken at the moment.  
  
Bridgette couldn't help laugh at her, "Yeah, I know."  
  
Max pulled away and took Madison from Bridgette. Hugging her, she kissed the top of her head a few times thinking about the kids, "Tommy got hurt." Max said quietly.  
  
She nodded, "He's ok though. He's fine."  
  
Max shook her head, "Bridge I was scared. I dunno why, I just got scared."  
  
"Woah, woah, Max it's ok babe. No one said you weren't allowed to get scared when one of your friends gets hurt." Bridgette replied, as she rubbed Max's arm.  
  
She shook her head, "I didn't know if they were gonna come out ok or not. They were still inside while your dad called for an evac. I mean that's happened so many times before, but I really got scared this time." She walked over and laid Madison down in her playpen, she was clearly tired, and asleep in no time.   
  
"Max, you and Tommy....I mean you guys are sorta close now. It's natural for you to get scared ya know?" Bridgette asked, "I mean it's different with DK and Walsh and them. You guys are all close, but it's just different with you and Tommy."  
  
She nodded, and looked down as she wiped her eyes. Bridgette wrapped her arms around her again and hugged her tightly. Max started to cry quietly again.  
  
"It's ok." Bridgette soothed. After a few seconds, Bridgette's eyes widened, and she asked, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Max continued to cry, as she nodded into Bridgette's shoulder. She smiled, "I knew it."  
  
"Shut up." Max cried.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry!" Bridgette replied, "Max it's alright. He's fine, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
She pulled away, "I'm gonna go nuts. Everytime something like this happens I'm going to go insane."  
  
Bridgette shook her head, "You handled it pretty damn good tonight, according to my dad. So what? You come home and cry. All of them do it, and you know it. You gotta do what you gotta do girl."  
  
Max wiped her eyes, "Yeah, so how do I just spuratically tell him that I'm in love with him?"  
  
Bridgette smiled, "Sleep on it. You'll figure it out in the morning."   
  
"I'm not sleeping tonight. I don't even know why I came home." She replied.  
  
  
  
"Because you love me." Bridgette joked.  
  
Max sniffled and rolled her eyes, then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the refridgerator, then headed back out into the living room. They both sat there talking for the next few hours, until Bridgette went to sleep. Around 4am, Max found herself watching re runs of "I love Lucy" when a knock came from the door.  
  
"What the hell?" She said to herself, looking at the clock.  
  
She stood up, and walked to the front door, "Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's me, Max." A familiar voice replied.  
  
She opened up the door, to reveal Tommy standing there. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his face read complete sadness. Max didn't even have to ask what was wrong, or why he was there and not at at his place. Instead of saying anything, she moved to the side and let him walk in, then closed the door.  
  
Tommy's eyes watered as he started to speak, "Before I left, DK told me to go home and hug someone I care about. He said that usually gets him through bad nights. I told him that I don't really have anyone," He stopped for a minute and wiped away a few of his tears, "Then I thought about you."  
  
Max reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You can hug me as long as you want to."   
  
Burrying his head into her shoulder he began to quietly cry, while holding onto her for dear life, "I asked Wendie how to get over here, I'm sorry if......"   
  
"It's fine, it's fine." Max replied, cutting him off, while she gently rubbed the back of his head.  
  
At that point, a feeling of easiness took over Tommy. He knew everything would be alright. Max was there, she was making it better for him. He wasn't sure how, but just her being there with him right then, was making him feel ok again.   
  
"Thanks Max." He whispered into her shoulder.  
  
"For what?" She asked, letting him go, so that he could face her.  
  
He sighed and wiped his eyes, "For just being here. For making sure I was ok earlier."  
  
Max gave him a grin, "That's what I do."  
  
"I was scared." he admitted.  
  
"You couldn't breath, Tommy. Anyone who has that happen, or even worse is scared. If they're not, something's wrong with them."   
  
He gave her a small nod, and then sniffled, "Look, I'm gonna go, I just...."  
  
"Tommy, it's like 4 in the morning, just stay here." Max said, interupting him. He was a mess, and she didn't want him to be alone, "I'd feel better if you stayed."   
  
He gave her a small nod, he wanted to stay there....with her.  
  
"Come on." she said, leading him into her bedroom, "If Bridge wasn't asleep, I'd give you the tour."  
  
Tommy sniffled, then grinned, "It's fine."   
  
"Make yourself at home." She said, turning on the light.  
  
It didn't take him long, to walk over and climb into her bed. She laughed at him for a second, before walking over and sitting down next to him. He looked around her room at the mounds of soccer and cheerleading trophies, and the abundance of pictures.   
  
He looked over and spotted a framed picture of Max and Bosco on the dresser. It was taken out in front of the firehouse, both of them in their uniforms, "You guys are really close, huh?" he asked, pointing to the picture.  
  
"Just a little." She replied.  
  
He smiled, "That's really cool."  
  
"It has it's moments." Max smirked. She brought her hand to his head, and started to run her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "Feel any better?" she asked.  
  
Tommy nodded, then reached up and brought her hand down from his head, and kissed it twice. "So, what happens if Wendie and Lexi come over tomorrow morning and see us sleeping in here?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Max giggled.  
  
His eyes widened, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm kidding! I don't get caught." She smirked.  
  
He laughed, "Oh, really?"  
  
"I don't." She replied, matter-of-factly  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah? So how many times haven't you been caught?"  
  
"Uh, I don't exactly know off hand....I know I've slept with 3 guys, if that's what you're looking for." She replied.  
  
Tommy looked down, "God, I feel like a whore."  
  
Max raised her eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"5." He answered.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh well. Were you dating any of them?"  
  
"Uh, no." He replied, "They were all at parties, I don't even really remember my first time."  
  
Max laughed, "Well, yeah we're in the same boat, sorta. I dated one of the guys, the other two were flings I guess."  
  
"I'm still a whore." Tommy said.  
  
She giggled, "Yeah you are!"  
  
He shook his head, "When was the last time?"  
  
"Uh, 2 years ago or so? I dunno I haven't been running around looking for sex." She laughed.  
  
"So how old were you?" He asked.  
  
"What when I lost my virginity?" She replied.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"17."   
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"This guy, Chris. We worked together. We had a thing going for a few months. Nothing major I guess." She replied, "What about you?"  
  
"I was 16, at a football party. And there was this cheerleader names Jess. And I woke up a few hours later and left."  
  
"Typical guy." Max laughed.  
  
He poked her in the side, "Low blow."  
  
She giggled, "Oh well."  
  
Tommy sighed again, as he got himself more comfortable in Max's bed.  
  
"Getting sleepy?" she asked.  
  
He yawed, "Little bit. But I'm not going to sleep until you're sleeping next to me."  
  
Max felt her cheeks flush, before she said, "Well, before you go to sleep I wanna tell you something."  
  
Tommy sat himself up so that he was facing her, "What's up?"  
  
Max swallowed hard, "I was scared too."  
  
His eyebrows raised, "You were?"  
  
"Petrified." She answered.  
  
"What? Why? You were so calm, I was scared shitless. Christ I don't know how I didn't break your hand off." Tommy said.  
  
"I...I don't know. I was really scared. I got scared as soon as I heard Lieu screaming into his radio for you and DK."   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have known it. You were there, telling me it would be ok. I remember telling myself I would be ok, because you were telling me it would."   
  
She swallowed, "I don't know. I never get scared Tommy, ever. I've seen some of the worst fires, I've seen friends of mine get hurt worse than that. It's never phased me before, so I'm a little freaked right now."  
  
"We're human, so I think it's ok to be scared."   
  
Max sighed, "And I'm really tired."  
  
Tommy grinned at her, and laid back down, "Come on."  
  
Sighing, she stood up, closed the door, and turned off her light. Walking back over, Max crawled into her bed, and was immediately wrapped into Tommy's arms. She rested her head into his chest, while he pulled the blankets up over them both. He kissed her on the forehead, then brought her face up with his hand, so that she was looking directly at her.  
  
"My turn to tell you something." He said. She didn't answer, instead she waited. With his hand brushing her cheek, he leaned in and gave her a long sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away he grinned at her, "I love you Max." She smiled, although she couldn't believe he had just said that. "I'm not really sure how you feel about me, but I'm sure how I feel about you. So, I just wanted to tell you that now, because I couldn't really keep it to myself anymore." He explained.  
  
"You must be a mind reader or something," She smiled, "I love you too."  
  
A feeling of internal relief set in, as he smiled and kissed her again. She giggled then asked, "So this is why we had the sex talk earlier?"  
  
"No way. I'm so tired and miserable right now." He replied, "Besides I'm not in a hurry."  
  
She let out a laugh, "Just don't tell anyone at the house yet. We'll never hear the end of it."  
  
Tommy shuttered just thinking about it, "I'm not saying shit."  
  
She let out a small giggle, as her eyes started to get heavy, "I'm so tired."  
  
"Go to sleep." He smiled, kissing her on the forhead.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm." She mumbled, "Night Tommy."  
  
"Night Max." He replied, wrapping her up tighter.   
  
He watched her drift off to sleep, and then continued to watch her sleep. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, and never let her go. He didn't realize that he was in love with her until that night. That's why he didn't want her to be in the ER with him, he wanted to talk to DK about it. Letting out a sigh of comfort, he slowly fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 7  
  
The phone ringing, woke Bridgette from her sleep. She rolled over, then reached out to grab it, knocking it off the nightstand in the process. Letting out a whine, she leaned over and picked it up off the floor, "Yeah?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Hey kid, wake up." DK said, from the other end of the phone.  
  
"No." She yawned.  
  
He chuckled, "Where's Max?"  
  
"Asleep, like most normal people." She replied.  
  
"It's 9:00! You should be awake." DK said.  
  
Unamuzed, Bridgette answered, "Yeah right."  
  
"Can you see if Max is awake, please?" DK asked.  
  
"You owe me." Bridgette yawned.  
  
"I've been trying to call Tommy all morning, just to see if he's ok. Haven't been able to get a hold of him. I figured that maybe Max talked to him." DK explained.  
  
"Maybe he's asleep too." She shot.  
  
"Funny." DK answered, "I've woken him up before, he answers when he's asleep."  
  
Bridgette exited her room, then walked over to Max's. On the way she looked into the playpen to make sure Madison was ok. She opened Max's bedroom door, and spotted both Tommy and Max sound asleep in her bed. Her eyes popped wide open, and she retreated out of the room, "Oh yeah, Tommy's definately ok." she said into the phone.  
  
DK was silent for a second before he asked, "He's over there, isn't he?"  
  
"Uh," Bridgette started, "Yeah, I guess he is. They're both sleeping."  
  
"Just as long as they're ok."   
  
"They are." Bridgette replied, "Don't......"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell anyone." DK said cutting her off.  
  
"Ok, good."   
  
  
  
"Go back to sleep kid."   
  
"Ok, see ya." Bridgette replied. She clicked off the phone, then tried to process exactly what she had just walked in on.  
  
  
  
She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Walking back out, she stopped when she heard Max's bedroom door open. The door closed and Max appeared. Bridgette's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.  
  
Max shook her head, "We didn't."  
  
Bridgette let out a sigh of relief, "Jesus, you trying to gimme a heart attack?"  
  
"Bridge, he came over at like 4 this morning! I had no idea. He was really upset and stuff, I wasn't gonna let him go home ya know?" Max explained.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah I get ya. DK just called. He wanted to know if you had heard from Tommy, he was a little worried about him I think. I went in your room, and he could tell by my reaction that he was there."  
  
Max's eyes widened, but before she said anything, Bridgette spoke, "He's not gonna say anything, don't worry."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Ok, then I'm definately going back to sleep."  
  
Bridgette smiled, "You do that. I sure am."  
  
"I will." Max smirked. She left the kitchen, and headed back into her bedroom, where Tommy sat up waiting for her. "Morning." she said, climbing back into her bed.  
  
"Hey." He yawned.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked, snuggling back under her covers.  
  
Tommy gave her a small smile, "Alot."  
  
She smiled back, "Good. I'm glad."  
  
He layed back down, and feeling playful, he began to poke at Max.  
  
"Hey!" She giggled, "What gives?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, then began poking and tickling at her more, "What's wrong? Somebody ticklish?" he chuckled.  
  
"No!" She giggled, fending him away. She felt so relieved that he was feeling better. Although it would take a little while for him, and the other guys to get over what happened the night before, this was a good start.   
  
They continued to carry on, laughing and tickling at each other. While she was laying on her back, Tommy layed ontop of her and jokingly lifted up her tank top to reveal her belly, and began to blow raspberries on it.   
  
Max giggled uncontrolably, until Tommy stopped, when he spotted the scar that sat on the left side of her abdomen.  
  
"How did you get that?" He asked, running his finger over it.   
  
She swallowed hard, "I was little.....carrying this glass vase thing. I tripped and fell ontop of it and a piece of glass got me." That was the story she told anyone who asked. That scar was the reason she didn't wear bikini's or low cut tank tops and shirts in the summer.  
  
Tommy looked up at her, "Max what am I....what's my job?"  
  
Max began to feel tears forming. She looked away from him and quietly whispered out, "Firefighter."  
  
He nodded, and reached over for her hand, "I know what a burn scar looks like."  
  
She didn't respond. Instead, she stared over at the wall, while a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Max....." he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He had no idea what was wrong, and why she had started crying.   
  
Max sniffled hard, and then looked at him before whispering out, "My dad."  
  
His face fell, "What?!"  
  
She swallowed, "I was 4......he did it with a cigarette."  
  
Tommy was still in shock, not expecting that answer from her, "Did he do stuff like that alot?"  
  
Max closed her eyes and nodded, "To me and my brothers...and my mother.   
  
"Oh, God." He whispered under his breath. The thought of anyone hurting her made his stomach turn and twist, "Wha...." but before he could ask anything, she started to talk.  
  
"He drank non stop. He'd come home and take it out on whoever he could. I don't really remember him hitting me. Just the cigarette." Tommy nodded, running his hand down her hair while she talked. "I think my brothers were out somewhere....and he came home. I don't remember why....he was just mad, and shoved it into my stomach through my shirt. I was screaming, and my mom grabbed me and ran out of the house."   
  
"Did she call the police?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max let out a sarcastic laugh-cry, "Yeah right. She didn't kick him out until like a month later. He told her he was gonna kill her, and she finally kicked him out. Then I had to go live with my aunt and uncle."  
  
"How long?" Tommy asked.  
  
She sniffled hard, "Till I was 16. They died in a car accident, and I came back up here to live with my brother."  
  
Inside, Tommy was royally beating himself in the head. He couldn't believe that asking her 1 question drove this much out of her. It made him feel sick, and like he wanted to hold on to her, and never let anyone touch her, or go near her again. He wanted to erase everything bad that had ever happened to her, and let her start over.  
  
"Where's your dad now?" Tommy asked.  
  
"He died. Four years ago."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Liver cancer. Fucking drank himself to death."  
  
He nodded, then leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. He rested his forehead against hers, until she started to cry. Tommy knew she didn't cry, it was a known fact. "Max.." he said quietly, "Don't cry baby, it's ok."  
  
"Nobody knows that." She cried, "Only my brother and Bridgette."  
  
"Ok, ok it's fine. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He reasurred her.  
  
She sniffled, "I hate that fucking scar. Scar's are supposed to be from accidents, when you fall, or from playing a sport or something. That one wasn't an accident, and I hate it."  
  
Tommy squeezed her hand, then kissed her forhead, "It's ok that it's there. You know why?"  
  
She shook her head, "Why?"  
  
"No matter how it got there, it's a part of you.......and I love everything about you. He explained, "And as long as I'm still breathing, no one will ever hurt you again, ok?"  
  
She sniffled and nodded, that was the same thing her brother told her - That no one would ever hurt her again. But either way, it made her feel safe. He leaned down, and kissed her scar, then said, "All better."  
  
Max let out a small laugh, and then sniffled a few more times before her tears had dissapeared. Tommy held her in his arms tightly, determined to make her feel safe and alright. "You wanna get up and get something to eat?"  
  
"I just wanna lay here for awhile." She sniffled.  
  
"Ok." He said, kissing her on the cheek, "Only if you stop crying."  
  
She let out a small laugh, while she wiped her eyes, "Ok."  
  
Tommy held her face with his hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb, while she relaxed. "I think we're both cried out for awhile, huh?"  
  
"At least for a few years." She replied, jokingly.  
  
He chuckled, "Sounds good."  
  
They laid for a few more minutes until the sound of Madison crying broke the silence.  
  
"Wow that's a loud baby if we can hear her from next door." Tommy commented.  
  
"Too bad she's in my living room." Max replied, crawling out of bed.  
  
"She is?" He asked, following her.  
  
She nodded, "Lexi and Wendie are working early today, so she stayed here last night."  
  
"Oh." He replied.  
  
They walked out into the living room to see Madison standing in her playpen with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Maaaaa." She said.  
  
"Whaaaa?" Max smiled, picking her up, "Hello there pumpkin, did you sleep good?" she asked smothering her with kisses, "Madison, this is Tommy." She smiled, turning her to see him.  
  
"Hi." Tommy smiled to her.  
  
Madison looked at him unamuzed.  
  
"She's not very nice." He commented.  
  
"She takes awhile to like you." Max smiled, putting her down on the floor so she could wander around, while Max grabbed her clothes and a fresh diaper. After Max changed her, and put her into a purple flowered jumper, she sat her in her highchair.  
  
"You wanna feed her? It's the easiest way for her to like you." Max smiled, putting a bib on her.  
  
Tommy raised his eyebrow, "Alright."  
  
Max handed him a jar of mashed bananas and a baby spoon, "She's all yours."  
  
He looked from the jar to Madison and back to the jar again. Fighting fires? A breeze. Running into a burning building? No problem. Feeing a baby? Ok, this might be a challenge.  
  
"Can I trust you alone with her so I can grab a shower?" Max asked.  
  
"I think I'll figure this out." He replied.  
  
"I have confidence in you." She smiled, heading into her bedroom, then to the bathroom.  
  
Tommy took a scoop of the bananas, "Ok kiddo, open up."  
  
It didn't work, she sat there frowning.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Ok, you like the plane game? How about firetrucks? Do you like firetrucks?"  
  
Tommy started making engine noises, and moved the spoon around like a fire truck. Madison giggled with delight and opened her mouth to the spoonful of bananas. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 8  
  
"Pour some sugar on me....." Bosco sang, while he drove his precious mustang down the Jersey Turnpike.   
  
Max smiled from the passenger's side, "I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head, to my feet yeah."  
  
Bosco drummed his hands on the steering wheel while he drove. They would soon be at Six Flags Great Adventure. Being their first trip so far that summer, it marked the beginning of June.   
  
"So what do you wanna hit first?" He asked.  
  
Max shrugged, "Hmmm, I don't have a clue. The first thing I walk in and see."  
  
He chuckled, "Sounds good."  
  
"Just don't get sick." She joked.  
  
Bosco's face fell, "I DON'T get sick."  
  
Max laughed, and then turned her attention back out the window.  
  
"So what's up with you and the bucket head?" Bosco inquired.  
  
"He has a name ya know." She replied, looking back over at him.  
  
"Yeah....buckethead." Bosco said, "So what's up with you two?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes at him, "I dunno......what'cha wanna know?"  
  
"Everything." He replied, as an older brother would.  
  
She laughed, "Ok. Well, first you should know his name is Tommy."  
  
Bosco gave her a fake glare, "Uh huh, what else?"  
  
Max tried to think up anything that she could tell him that he wouldn't have a smart remark about, "He went to North Manhattan High, he played football, uhm, he's been a firefighter since he graduated."  
  
Bosco nodded slowly, while he listened to her.  
  
"He's 24, his best friend is Wendie's boyfriend, Danny."   
  
"So, you guys hitting it off, or what?"   
  
She turned a slight shade of pink just thinking about the relationship that they had going, "I guess you could say that."  
  
Bosco raised his eyebrow and then looked over at her, "You sleep with him?"  
  
"You gimme no credit, you know that?"  
  
"What?! It was an honest question." Bosco said in his defense.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't. But when I do, I'll make sure you're the first one that knows."  
  
"In that case, I don't wanna know." He teased her.   
  
"Gee thanks." She teased back. Who was he trying to kid? He was nosier than a 75 year old lady at a Bingo game. He always had to know what was going on with her. Not that she minded, because he was her brother, and it was just his nature.  
  
"So you really dig this guy or what?"   
  
She smiled, "Yeah. I do."  
  
He nodded, "I mean, he's nice and stuff right?"  
  
"No he's an asshole." Max joked.  
  
"I see why you guys get along." Bosco shot, smiling.  
  
Her jaw dropped, and she smacked his arm, "Ass!"  
  
"I'm trying to drive!" He replied, although he had complete control of the car.  
  
She folded her arms and pretended to be mad, "Whatever."  
  
Bosco snickered. There was nothing he loved more than getting a rise out of his baby sister. "Do you guys hang out every night?"  
  
"Pretty much, except the nights I'm with you or Bridgette."   
  
"Yeah? What's Bridge think about him?"   
  
Max smiled, "She thinks he's awesome."  
  
He nodded, "And what do you think about him? Honestly?"  
  
Max turned pink again, "He's awesome. I mean, it's so weird, I tell him like everything. Which is scary too, because I never tell anyone anything."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Everything," she paused for a minute and swallowed, "Life before New York and stuff like that."  
  
Bosco drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Everyone doesn't have to know our business."  
  
"And not everyone does. Who knows besides Bridgette, and now Tommy? No one that I've told." She replied, "I mean, people know why I wasn't around for those years, but they don't know everything."  
  
He nodded, "I wanna keep it that way."  
  
"Like I want the world to know, or something?"   
  
"Ok, you win." He said, giving her a small smirk, saying 'you're right, I'm being stupid.'  
  
Max sat back into the seat, "How much longer?"  
  
"What are you seven?" He asked.  
  
"Eight and a half." She teased.  
  
Bosco sighed and looked at the clock, "Like 10 minutes."  
  
She smiled, "Superman."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I wanna ride Superman first."   
  
"That's the best one. Save that one for last."   
  
She made a sour face at him, "Well fine then."  
  
"What about Batman?"   
  
"Too slow."   
  
"Christ," He replied, "Medusa?"  
  
"That works."   
  
He sighed, "Thank God."  
  
A half hour later, they found themselves at the mercy of the floorless Medusa. Bosco and Max screamed their heads off until it was over. Laughing, they exited the rollercoaster and Bosco stretched, "Nice warm up, what's next?"  
  
Max giggled, "Let's do the Viper."  
  
"Sold." Bosco smiled.  
  
They headed over to the Viper, and jumped in line. Bosco and Max spent the rest of the morning and beginning part of the afternoon riding every rollercoaster that they laid eyes on. Around 1:30 they took a break to grab some lunch.  
  
"It's not gonna grow legs and run away if you don't inhale it at this exact second." Max said, watching her brother devour his burger.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her, and with a mouth full replied, "You never know."  
  
She shook her head and continued eating her sub. After Bosco had sucessfully made his burger dissappear, he sucked down some of his soda, before letting out a burp.  
  
Max laughed, "Weak."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bosco asked, "Beat it."  
  
She smiled, and took a swig of her soda, then let out a burp that was as loud as his was.  
  
Bosco chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not having a burping contest with you in the middle of Six Flags."  
  
Max smiled and shrugged, "Oh well." Then started back on her sub.  
  
"They probably heard us back in the Bronx." Bosco said.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, probably."  
  
Bosco picked at his fries for a few seconds, before he asked, "You in love with him?"  
  
Max swallowed the lump of sub that was in her mouth then replied, "Huh?"  
  
He looked at his bottle of soda then back at her, "Tommy bucket head. You in love with him?"  
  
Stalling for a minute, she took a long drink of her soda, then looked up at him, "Yeah. I am."  
  
Bosco nodded for a second, while Max waited for the dissaproving speech that she knew was coming. "You sure? I mean, I don't want you getting hurt by this jagoff."  
  
Max looked at him, "Boz I really like this jagoff.....and as far as I know he does too. I don't think you have to worry about this one."  
  
He thought for a second. This was the first guy she dated that she actually stuck up for in front of him. All the others, she either dumped or stayed quiet whenever he went on a rant about them.   
  
Bosco nodded again, "I will shoot him though. If he even....."  
  
"I know." Max said, cutting him off.  
  
"Just making sure." He smiled, "Now hurry up and eat, I wanna hit some more rides."  
  
She smiled and went back to eating her sub.   
  
After countless hours of riding the remaining roller coasters and water rides, the end of their night was marked while being strapped into the Superman - Ultimate Flight rollercoaster.  
  
"I'm gonna die." Max said, laying down next to her brother and getting strapped in.  
  
Bosco laughed and looked up at the sky, "Chicken shit."  
  
"Oh! Eat my ass!" She shot back, as the ride started.   
  
"HOLY SHIT!" They both screamed as it took off. They screamed the entire way through the ride that was supposed to make a person feel like they were actually flying. Bosco and Max felt it alright. Once it was over, they stood at the exit looking back up at it.  
  
"We gotta do that again." Max said, catching her breath.  
  
"Hell yeah we do," Bosco replied, "Let's go."  
  
After their second, and then third round of the thrilling rollercoaster, they called it a night.  
  
"We should have done it one more time." Max said, looking out the window of Bosco's Mustang.  
  
"We'll just do it a couple extra times next time." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Definately." She replied, letting out a yawn.   
  
"Your ass better not fall asleep." He shot.  
  
She smiled, "I'm not!"  
  
Bosco gave her a fake glare, "10 minutes and you'll be out cold, I know it."  
  
"Nu uh!" She replied.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." He said.  
  
Not even 10 minutes later, Bosco looked over to see his sister sound asleep. He couldn't help laugh to himself, thinking about how easily she fell asleep. He continued to drive home, not waking her up until they were back in Manhattan. 


	9. Chapter 9

*Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and feedback, it's appreciated!!! 1 minor note for this chapter: Not sure if I addressed this before, but this story is set in the future from the time period TW is currently in. Enjoy :)  
  
"Role call Boz." Faith said, poking her head into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Bosco replied, stretching out his arm. It had been a week since the 6 Flags trip, and he was still sore from the roller coaster marathon. Quickly walking out into the role call room, he sat down between Faith and Ty.  
  
"You ok grandma? You're movin' a little slow." Davis taunted.  
  
Bosco glared at Davis, as Faith spoke, "Yeah, grandma bit off more than he could chew at 6 Flags with Max."  
  
"That was like a week ago man." Davis shot.  
  
"Yeah, well me and my sister are roller coaster addicts, and when you ride them as much as we do, you get a little sore." Bosco replied.  
  
"Alittle?" Faith laughed.  
  
"Shut up Faith." Bosco replied, turning and facing the front as Lt. Swersky walked in.  
  
Swersky did his usual explaination of what was going on in their precinct. Nothing overly exciting that day, other than some money being donated to a charity, and their quota being met for the month.   
  
Ten minutes later, Bosco found himself walking out to the RMP with Faith.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed, seeing his sister crouched on the side of the bus with a 2 huge buckets of water balloons next to her.  
  
Max's head snapped around, "SHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oh christ, she's hunting bucket boys." Bosco said sarcastically.   
  
Faith giggled, watching Max peek over the side of the bus.   
  
Kim's voice was heard, echoing loudly from inside of the garage, "I don't know, the tire exploded or something!"   
  
"How does a tire explode?!" Walsh exclaimed.  
  
"Those bucket heads can't be that naive." Bosco said, "Kim and Max are getting them with the popped tire on the bus routine. So pathetic."  
  
"You'd a fallen for it." Faith shot.  
  
"This one over here." Kim said, walking around to the front of the bus, and then pointing to the wheel, that was still in tact.  
  
As Walsh, Lieu and Tommy poked their heads around to look, Max bombarded them with the balloons. Kim ran over and grabbed some, and began throwing them at Tommy, Jimmy and DK on the other side. Bosco couldn't help laughing so hard that it actually hurt his ribs.   
  
"DK get the hose!" Lieu shouted.  
  
DK ran off into the firehouse to grab it, while the others regrouped. Jimmy grabbed a hold of Kim, allowing Walsh to nail her with the balloons. No one had such luck catching Max, until she accidently backed into Tommy. DK came back out with the hose, and was ready to aim for Max, until Bosco came over and shouted, "STOP IT!"  
  
Everyone froze in place, at the sound of Bosco's voice. He stormed over to DK and snatched the hose from him, "If anyone's gonna soak her, I want first dibs."  
  
DK laughed, while Max screamed, still in Tommy's grasp. Bosco nailed her with the hose, while she laughed and screamed for him to stop. Tommy was already soaked, so he didn't mind that he was getting wetter while he held her.   
  
"JERKS!" Max screamed.  
  
Smiling, Bosco turned off the nozzle and hand handed the hose back to DK, "Well my job here is done."  
  
"You're so dead Bosco!" Max shouted.  
  
He laughed while he walked back acrossed the street, "We'll see."  
  
Faith stood there shaking her head at him.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed, hopping into the RMP.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
As they pulled out, Bosco smiled at his completely drenched sister. She picked up an extra water balloon and nailed the windshield of 55-David with it. Bosco laughed, and flipped on the wipers. Max folded her arms, "He's so dead."  
  
"Awe but Max, you look so cute all soaked." DK teased.  
  
"You want one?!" Max smiled, reaching down for another balloon.  
  
"You can't hit this!" DK taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Max exclaimed, hurling it at him. Unfortunatley, he ducked and it nailed Tommy, exploding dead square in his face.  
  
Max gasped, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Tommy's face was now blood red, while he pealed the piece of broken balloon off of his forehead. Everyone standing there knew that no matter how tough someone is, the sting of a water balloon in the face was painful. Instead of saying anything, he turned around and stormed into the firehouse, angrily throwing the remainder of the balloon to the ground.  
  
"Oops." Walsh said.  
  
"Yeah no shit." Max replied, "It was an accident."  
  
"Either way that shit hurts." Jimmy commented.  
  
"Oh boy." Max said quietly, as she started walking towards the firehouse.  
  
"Trouble in paradise." DK said.  
  
Walsh gave his best friend a smack in the back of the head, "It's your fault! Why the hell did ya duck?!"  
  
"What the hell was I supposed to do?!" DK replied.  
  
  
  
"Guys." Kim said, "Relax."  
  
Lieu chuckled, "Yeah, let's get some dry clothes before we get a call and we're all sinking in our gear."  
  
Dripping wet, Max made it up to the bunks. "Tommy?" She asked, walking through. He didn't answer, but she found him in the bathroom anyway. He was standing in front of the mirror, holding a cold cloth on his face, "Hey are you ok?"  
  
"Does it fucking look like it?" He shot back, clearly upset.  
  
"Tommy, it was an accident, ok? I would never hit you in the face like that on purpose, I know -- it hurts." Max replied.  
  
"You're always fucking around!" He exclaimed, taking the cloth off of his face, and looking at her through the mirror, "It's all fun until someone gets hurt."  
  
Max's eyes widened, but she didn't answer. She quietly exited the bathroom and walked over to her locker. Tommy stayed in the bathroom, trying to cool his temper, while Max changed into a dry uniform.   
  
"Max." He called quietly, a few minutes later.  
  
She sighed, "What?"  
  
"Come here, please?"  
  
She walked back into the bathroom, to see him sitting on the top of the toilet, looking up at her, "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine, you're right I'm always joking around and shit, but everybody does." She replied.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you about it." He reached out for her hands, "My face fucking hurts."  
  
She took his hands and then grinned, "It's killing me."  
  
Tommy couldn't help smile at her, before grabbing her and throwing her into the shower.  
  
"No!!! Tommy please I don't have another dry uniform!" She begged.   
  
He had his hand on the faucet, ready to drench her in the shower. He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss, "I'll get you." he grinned, as he kissed her.  
  
"Mmm, promise?" She smiled, in between kisses.  
  
"Oh yeah." he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was mean, what you did to Max." Faith said, 3 hours later.  
  
Bosco raised his eyebrow, "It took you all night to decide that?"  
  
She looked out the window of the RMP, "I mean it was, drenching her like that in front of everyone."  
  
He shrugged, "She doesn't care. She does the same shit to me all the time."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "If my brother did that to me, I would have kicked his ass."  
  
Bosco was becoming annoyed. What did Faith know? "Yeah, when was the last time you saw your brother Faith?"  
  
She paused a moment, before replied, "Thankgiving last year."  
  
"And when was the last time you talked to him?" He asked.  
  
"A few weeks ago." She answered.  
  
"Exactly. Nice relationship you have with your brother, Faith." Bosco shot.  
  
"Right, and the relationship with YOUR brother is so great? Faith asked, "I haven't arrested my brother yet."  
  
Bosco gritted his teeth for a minute. Why did she always have to start? "As opposed to arresting your husband?"  
  
"He was driving drunk Bosco."  
  
"Yeah, and Mikey was doing dope."  
  
"Fred got over his drinking. Mikey's still a junkie, Bosco." She said firmly.  
  
"Oh, right. My family does all the wrongs, but yours is ok because it was in the past. Like Emily's whole drug bit when she was in high school." Bosco shot back.  
  
"And like Max didn't do the same crap?" Faith asked.   
  
"No. She didn't. And don't you fucking try to tell me she did, because there is no way in hell." He replied, while his temper flared.  
  
"Sure. At least I admitted that Emily fooled me into believing she didn't do that stuff." Faith replied.  
  
"Just because you didn't know what your daughter was doing, and I knew exactly what my sister wasn't doing, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me Faith!" Bosco exclaimed. He pulled over the RMP, got out and slammed the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Faith shouted, out the window.  
  
"As far away from you as possible!" He shouted back, storming away from the RMP.  
  
"55-David, respond to an assault in progress, 2-3-3 Amsterdam." Bosco's radio crackled.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted.  
  
"55-David responding." Faith said into her radio.  
  
Bosco quickly walked back to the RMP, started it up, and floored it to the scene.  
  
Ty and Sully arrived at the same time Faith and Bosco did. Following each other inside, they quickly moved up the stairs to the apartment complex. Breaking down the door of the apartment, they found a naked woman, laying badly beaten and motionless.  
  
"Fire escape!" Bosco shouted, running through to the back window, while Faith and Sully checked on the woman.  
  
"There he goes!" Davis pointed, down at the man climbing down the ladder.  
  
Bosco took off back out of the apartment and outside, followed by Davis.  
  
"Police freeze!" Bosco shouted at him as he ran.   
  
"55-Charlie to central we are in foot pursuit of a caucasian male, approximately 6 foot, black pants, red jacket, red hat, heading south on Amsterdam!" Davis rambled off into his radio.  
  
Bosco's muscles burned as he pushed himself harder, chasing after the man. The hot summer air went down into his lungs and back out, as he ripped through the streets, with Davis right behind him.   
  
"Subway Boz!" Davis shouted, seeing the subway entrance they were nearing. They both knew that's where he was heading.  
  
The man was ahead of them now, he jumped the flight of steps down into the subway. Bosco and Davis made it down the steps, and realized they had lost him.  
  
"You go that way!" Bosco shouted, pointing Ty ahead. Bosco took off in the other direction, yelling into his radio, "55-David to central suspect is in the subway entrance on Amsterdam and 34th, was have lost a visual, I repeat we lost visual."  
  
With his gun in his hand, Davis continued to run through the subway, looking for the suspect. He stopped, when he saw the subway train taking off, with the man standing in the aisle looking at him.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" Davis shouted, grabbing his radio, "55-Charlie to central, suspect escaped on the E train, heading south."  
  
Bosco ran over, "What happened?"  
  
"He got on the train." Davis replied, catching his breath.  
  
"God dammit!" Bosco exclaimed angrily, "We had him!"  
  
Davis nodded, with his hands on his hips, trying to regain his breath. Bosco looked around, completely pissed off.  
  
Davis steadied his breathing, "Come on let's just go the hell back."  
  
Bosco's only response was, "Dammit." Before they began walking back to the scene.   
  
~*~  
  
11:00pm  
  
"Hold up you guys." Lt. Swersky said, as Bosco and Faith walked towards the lockeroom. He motioned for them to come into the role call room, where Sully and Davis stood.  
  
"What's up Lieu?" Faith asked.  
  
"The guy from earlier, that you lost in the subway." Lieu started, "The description you gave us matches a wanted serial rapist and murderer. We just got word an hour ago, he's wanted in Baltimore, Washington, and Philadelphia."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Bosco said.  
  
Lt. Swersky shook his head, "He's been bouncing around, no one's been able to nab him. You two were the closest yet. So he's getting confident, he's making mistakes. We'll get him."  
  
The four nodded, before Swersky spoke again, "So get home, we'll have more tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm off tomorrow." Bosco commented.  
  
Davis nodded, "Ditto."  
  
"I'll give you guys a call then." Lieu replied.  
  
"What about the woman?" Sully asked.  
  
Swersky shook his head, "She didn't make it."  
  
Bosco turned and walked away. A serial rapist, what a bastard. That guy deserved to be shot right in the head. He stormed into the lockerroom, and changed as fast as he possibly could. Not saying a word to anyone, especially Faith -- even when she said goodnight to him -- he booked out of the precinct. Bosco walked across the street, and sat on the hood of his sister's car, waiting for her to come outside.  
  
Sure enough, within a few minutes, she came giggling out of the firehouse, with Tommy not far behind her. "Hey!" she smiled to her brother.  
  
Bosco slid off of her hood, "Gotta minute?"  
  
"Of course." She replied.   
  
She glanced up at Tommy, and then back to her brother, "By the way, Bosco this is Tommy. Tommy this is my brother."  
  
Bosco put his hand out, "How ya doing?"  
  
"Good, you?" Tommy replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"Tired." Bosco said.  
  
Max looked back up to Tommy, "Gimme a few?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll head back up, just come get me when you're done." He replied, "Nice meeting you Bosco."  
  
Bosco nodded at him, as he turned and walked back into the firehouse.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, while her brother continued to lean his back against her car.   
  
Very calmly, he replied, "Max, I wanna ask you something. And, don't think that I don't trust you. Because you know I do, I just want the truth. Ok, we're both adults, I just wanna know."  
  
Max swallowed, "Alright."  
  
"Remember a few years back? When Emily got all mixed up in that stupid shit?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh." She answered.  
  
Bosco kicked at the curb for a second then asked, "Did you ever do any of that?"  
  
Max's face fell, "What?! Drugs?!"  
  
He looked up at her and nodded, "When you were in high school and stuff."  
  
"God no, Boz! You know that! And why and the hell are you bringing that up?!" She exclaimed, getting upset, "You knew everything I ever did. When I went to parties and drank, and the one guy I had sex with in high school. And you KNOW I never did any kinda drugs."  
  
He nodded, "I know. I know, I'm an asshole for asking."  
  
"Why ask if you know? That was how long ago?" She shot.  
  
Guilt began to sink deep into Bosco's shoulders. This is what happened when Faith got to him. He would take it out on his sister. Most of the time they would just talk, and he would vent out how much Faith drove him crazy. But then there were times when Faith just had him so wound up that he accidently took it out on Max.   
  
He took a deep breath, "Faith was being her usual self. She got on me for soaking you earlier."  
  
"What the hell does she care?" Max asked.  
  
"That's what I wanna know. It basically was a load of crap, then Emily got brought up....." He started.  
  
"Right, and as soon as Emily's flaws come out, so do mine." Max interupted.  
  
"Exactly," Bosco replied, "Tonight she was saying how you were doing the same things Emily was, and I was stupid for believing that you weren't."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "One day, I swear I'm gonna rip her face off and shove it up her ass."  
  
Bosco couldn't help crack a smile, thinking about his sister kicking Faith's ass, "She's wrong, she'll always be wrong. It just gets really annoying."  
  
"No shit." Max replied.  
  
He sighed again, "Then to top that off, we were having this huge blow out in the squad, then we get a call. This guy thumped some woman, me and Davis chased him down into the subway and he got away. We get back tonight, we find out the woman died at Mercy and the guy who did it is some wanted serial rapist - murderer guy."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "What?!"  
  
"That's what I said." Bosco replied.   
  
Max looked around a minute, slightly feeling panicked. She knew there were hundreds of people capable of murdering someone around her everyday. But finding out about an actual one that was nearby always scared her.  
  
"Relax, he'll get one of my bullets in his ass before he even comes near you." Bosco said firmly.  
  
She cracked a small smile at him, as he pushed himself off of his car and opened his arms, "Come here." Max smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you kiddo." He said, kissing the top of her head.   
  
"Love you too." She replied squeezing him.  
  
"Alright, go home and play with your boyfriend." He teased, letting her go.  
  
She shook her head and laughed, then headed back inside the firehouse, while he walked over to his car.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So is everything cool with your brother?" Tommy asked. They had just walked into Max and Bridgette's apartment, and Max hadn't said a word about her and Bosco's conversation to him.  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, he's fine."  
  
"What was up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, he just wanted to talk." Max answered. She was a lousy liar though. Plus her blood pressure was still pretty elevated just thinking about how much of a jerk that Faith was, "Look I wanna grab a shower, ok?"  
  
"You alright?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm just tired is all."  
  
Tommy didnt' buy it though, he knew she was extremely irritated, "Ok, I'll hang here then."  
  
She headed into her bedroom to grab a pair of clothes, and then into the bathroom. Sighing, she decided that she might relax more if she took a bath instead. She turned the water on and put the plug into the drain, before dumping a bottle of bubble bath into the tub.   
  
Tommy was still weary of Max's mood. He wasn't sure why she was pissed off, but he wanted to know. Naturally, so he could fix it. After thinking for a minute, he came up with something that would hopefully change her mood. Tommy walked over to her bathroom, and peeked in through the cracked open door. He smiled seeing her relaxing in the tub of bubbles that covered her completely.   
  
"Hey sexy." He smiled, walking into the bathroom.  
  
Max opened her eyes and smiled, while her stomach became engulfed in butterflies. Tommy shut and locked the door, as he walked over and knealed down next to the tub, "Something just occurred to me."  
  
Max raised her eyebrow, as curl fell from the bun that sat ontop of her head, "What would that be?"  
  
Tommy brushed the lock of hair from her face and smiled, "You owe me."  
  
"Oh, I do?" She grinned.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah, someone nailed me with a water balloon earlier. I vowed to get revenge, but she can make it up to me and we can call it even."  
  
Max laughed, "You're very persuasive. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Tommy played with the bubbles for a minute then replied, "Hmmm, I'm not sure, any ideas?"  
  
She giggled, as the butterflies grew, "Just get your ass in this tub before I drag you in."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." He smiled, lifting off his shirt. He stood up to remove his jeans, but stopped, "Hey, no looking."  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "What?! I'm the one sitting here naked!"  
  
"You're covered in bubbles! I can't see anything." He teased.  
  
"Oh, my, God." she replied, putting her hand over her eyes so he would be satisfied, "There are you happy?"  
  
"No peeking." He smiled, as he removed his jeans and boxers.   
  
She giggled, "I'm not!"  
  
Tommy slowly climbed into the tub, and carefully layed on top of her. Max's butterflies went into overdrive at that point, knowing the position she was now in with him. Tommy wasn't feeling very different than she was. Sinking into the bubbles, he asked, "Damn you got enough bubbles in this thing?!"  
  
"I like alot of them." She smirked, "Can I look now?"  
  
He pulled her hand down from her face and grinned, "I guess so."  
  
Max giggled, as he leaned in and kissed her lips. She ran her fingers up the side of his abs. She loved muscles, especially his. Breaking away from his kiss, she smiled, "Bridgette's gonna be home in like a half hour, so we can't let this go too far."  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Don't worry, we're not doing it for the first time in your bathtub."  
  
She rocked her head back and laughed again. Another thing she loved about him, his ability to make her laugh at the drop of a hat.  
  
He leaned his head down and slowly kissed her neck, causing her to smile and let out a small moan of enjoyment.  
  
"Somebody like that?" he teased in between kisses.  
  
"Just a little." She giggled.  
  
"Is it relaxing you?"   
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So, once you're relaxed, will you tell me what's up?"  
  
Max made a face, "It's nothing really. My brother's partner can be a real bitch sometimes is all."  
  
"Faith, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've known her a really long time, and she was always cool. I dunno what the hell happened to her."  
  
"People change." Tommy said.  
  
"I would love to deck her sometimes though," She said, "She may carry a gun, and be able to use it. But some of the shit she says to my brother, I swear I could walk right through her gun and beat the snot out of her."  
  
"Ouch." He commented, "That bad huh?"  
  
"She can be an ass."  
  
"Well, you can't kick her ass, and you're brother's a big boy. He's got a mouth on him, I'm sure he can handle her."  
  
"I know. I'm allowed to get defensive though."  
  
"You? Defensive? No way!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hush." She smiled.  
  
"So when's Bridgette getting home?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Around 12."  
  
"What time is it now?"   
  
Max looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall, "11:45."  
  
"15 minutes." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again, "What can we do for 15 minutes?"  
  
"Lay here and not move. I'm too comfortable."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"You sound dissapointed."  
  
"I'm not. I'm the one who said I'm not having sex with you for the first time in your bathtub."  
  
Laughing, Max asked, "So where are we going to then?"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know."  
  
"Your place?"  
  
"Why my place?"  
  
"Cuz I like your bed more than mine. It's got that fluffy mattress thing."  
  
He laughed, "So we have a place, now how about when?"  
  
Max turned a slight shade of red and looked down, "I dunno." She was the one who had been putting it off, so to speak. She was extremely nervous about it, which freaked her out even more.   
  
"Don't stress it." Tommy smiled, kissing her, "I'm not. You shouldn't."  
  
She gave him a small grin, before quietly confessing, "I'm kinda nervous."  
  
"You...nervous?" He smiled.  
  
Max splashed some bubbles in his face, "Yes."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"If I knew, I would tell you. At least I could have it fixed or something."  
  
"Well, if you figure it out, you tell me, ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tommy looked up at the clock, "She's gonna be home any second."  
  
~*~  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Hey guys." Bridgette said, entering the apartment.  
  
Tommy looked up from the TV to the clock and whispered to Max, "We could have been in the bathtub another hour."  
  
She elbowed him, before looking over to Bridgette, "How was your night?"  
  
Brigette flopped down on the chair, "Horrible. Lexi is so sick and she left early, so I had to do all of her stuff."  
  
"Ew. Did she get what the baby had?"   
  
"Yes. Wendie's bringing Madison over around 9, when she leaves."  
  
"For how long?" Max asked.  
  
"Till you leave for work."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cuz I work a double tomorrow."  
  
Max's jaw dropped.  
  
"Sorry." Bridgette said.  
  
"I guess I'm going to bed then." Max replied. She leaned back into Tommy's shoulder, "You wanna stay?"  
  
"Sure." He answered.  
  
"You guys do whatever you want, I'm hitting the shower." Bridgette said. She stood up and left the room, leaving Max and Tommy sitting there alone again.  
  
"I'll just get up when you do, I wanna go to the gym tomorrow." Tommy said.  
  
"Sounds good." She replied, standing up, "Come on then."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said, standing up and following her into her bedroom.  
  
Max flopped down onto her bed and let out a whine, "I wanted to sleep in tomorrow."  
  
"You'll live." Tommy replied, laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.  
  
Leaning over, she set her alarm clock, and then got herself comfortable, snuggled with him, "Night baby."  
  
He rested his head against hers, deeply inhaling her scent. He kissed her on her forehead, then whispered, "Night." 


	10. Chapter 10

As always, thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me, keeps me motivated to keep writing which is great :)  
  
Alright, here's the deal. I have 1 chapter for you right now, and depending on what you guys think, I'll have 2/3 more up REAL quick. Here's the deal....like I warned at the beginning, there's a NC-17 chapter coming up......yes that means *gasp* sex! *Oh God...run!*  
  
So, I pretty much wanted everyone's input....should I post the NC-17 chapter, or just skip it....cuz if ya'll don't wanna read that mush, I just won't post it, and go to the next chapter.  
  
And the general concensous is??? Lemme know :)  
  
Chapter 10 for ya....and it's cute :)  
  
~  
  
The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 10  
  
Madison bounced in her playpen while Max walked through her apartment trying to get ready for work.   
  
"What's so funny?" Max smiled to her, while she giggled, "You shouldn't be laughing, you got your mommy sick." Madison continued to smile while she watched Max walk around.  
  
Max grabbed her bag, then scooped the baby out of her playpen and headed out of her apartment. Walking next door, she opened the door to Lexi and Wendie's apartment, "Lex?" she called, walking into the living room.  
  
Lexi walked out of her bedroom, wrapped in a bathrobe looking miserable.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Max asked.  
  
Lexi sniffled, "Better I think."  
  
Max put Madison down in her playpen, "Is your fever gone?"  
  
"No." Lexi frowned.  
  
Max sighed, "Where's your sister?"  
  
"She has to work tonight." Lexi replied hoarsly.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could take off I would."   
  
"It's ok. I slept most of the day I should be alright."   
  
"Alright, I'm outta here," Max said, bending down to Madison, "Bye baby." She smiled giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Maaaaaaa." Madison giggled.  
  
"Later." Max smiled to Lexi. She left the apartment and headed off to the station.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Tommy asked, sitting down on the couch next to Max.  
  
Max yawned, "Sleeping?"  
  
"Alright." He smiled, "The baby drive you nuts today?"  
  
"No not at all. She's always good, I'm just really tired from being up early." She explained.  
  
Tommy nodded, "In that case, sleeping it is."  
  
She playfully poked him and quietly said, "Only if I'm sleeping with you."  
  
His eyes lit up, "Oooooh..."  
  
  
  
Before he could finish his thought, Max's radio came to life, requesting them to   
  
respond to a call.  
  
~*~  
  
"How many kids swallow goldfish?" Max asked, as they drove away from Mercy hospital.  
  
"How many parents demand taking their kids to the hospital, after their kid swallows a goldfish?" Kim replied.  
  
"I would."   
  
"Why? It'll pass."   
  
Max smiled, "Could be some evil mutating goldfish or something."  
  
Kim shook her head and laughed, just as Max's cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" Max answered into her phone. Her eyes immediately buldged at the sound of Lexi crying on the other end of the phone, "Lexi calm down. Ok, ok, I'll be right there."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked alarmed.  
  
"She's sick, can we run over there?" Max replied.  
  
"Absolutely." Kim answered.  
  
Arriving at Lexi's, Max opened the front door to hear Madison crying from the bedroom. Hurrying through the apartment and into Lexi's room, she found Lexi sitting up in bed trying to sooth the crying child.  
  
Madison stopped seeing Max walk in and let out a wail, "Maaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Hi baby!" Max smiled, walking over and taking Madison from Lexi, "Are you being a silly baby today?"  
  
Lexi let out an uncomfortable groan. Max reached down and felt her head, "Oh you gotta nice fever my dear, get your ass under those covers." Max looked to Madison, "Shh I didn't say that."  
  
She walked out of the bedroom, "Look there's Kim."  
  
"Hello there beautiful." Kim smiled to Madison.  
  
"Take her a second please?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Kim smiled, taking Madison from Max.  
  
Max walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cold medicine, tylenol and a huge glass of water for Lexi. Returning to the bedroom, she gave Lexi the pills and water. After she had ingested them, Max put the glass on the night stand, "Stay in bed, and keep drinking."  
  
Lexi's eyes were closed while she spoke, "What about the baby?"  
  
"I'll figure it out, just go to sleep." Max replied, on her way out of the bedroom. Lexi was already asleep by the time Max reached the living room.  
  
"Alright my little pumpkin, let's see what we're gonna do." Max said. She reached out and took Madison from Kim and they headed next door to Max's. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed a number, while bouncing Madison on her hip.  
  
"Hi." She said innocently into the phone, "How are you?"  
  
Kim stood there with her eyebrow raised, wondering who she was talking to.  
  
Max continued talking into the phone, "What are you doing tonight?......... Cuz, I sorta need a favor.........I need someone to hang at my place for a few hours..........yeah. Would you really?.......Thank you so much........I'll see you in a few......bye."   
  
Max then looked to Madison, "Ok, you need a diaper, and something to drink, I figured out that much already."  
  
Kim smiled, and watched Max get a sippy cup of juice from the kitchen and grab a diaper out of the bedroom.  
  
"You have your own little daycare going on in here don't you?" Kim asked, as Max laid Madison on the floor to change her diaper.  
  
"Pretty much. I mean we're over each other's places all the time, we figured we might as well have baby supplies here too," Max explained, "All done!" She smiled to Madison who was giggling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright where's the little squirt at?" A voice asked, from the front door a short while later.  
  
Max laughed, and turned to see Bosco entering her apartment, "She's right here."  
  
"Hey Boz." Kim smiled.  
  
"Bbbbzzzz!" Madison giggled, seeing Bosco.  
  
"Hey shorty." Bosco said, picking her up off of the ground, "I'm picking you over going out with Davis tonight kid, you better appreciate it."  
  
Madison giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
"She said, that she is more important than going out." Max smiled, "Just invite Davis over."  
  
"What time's Bridgette getting home?" Bosco asked.  
  
"After I do, she's working a double." Max replied.  
  
"Christ, Lexi picks a hell of a time to get sick doesn't she?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Language!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Bosco looked to Madison, "You didn't hear that."  
  
Max gave him a grin, before becoming serious again, "So, did you guys hear anything about that serial rapist guy?"  
  
Bosco frowned, "He's got a record a mile long. He's wanted all over the place, no one's come close to catching him yet."  
  
Kim and Max exchanged an uncomfortable look, "So, he just decided to hop over to New York?" Kim asked.  
  
Bosco shrugged, "Guys like that keep moving, they can't hang around in one spot too long."  
  
Max let out an unhappy sigh, right before her radio crackled a message, requesting them at the scene of a car accident. Jumping up, Max rambled off where everything was for Madison, and she'd see him later.  
  
Kim and Max bolted out the door, leaving Bosco standing in the living room holding Madison.   
  
"What's their rush?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Madison looked at him blankly.  
  
"Alright, let's see what Ty is doing." Bosco said. He put Madison down in her playpen and pulled out his cell phone. Madison began to whine, reaching her arms up to him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Bosco said, dialing Ty's number. "Yo Davis. What's up? Yeah, change of plans tonight. I'm at my sister's until she gets off tonight. Yeah, baby duty. Think you might wanna chill over here? Yeah stop at the store and I'll give you money when you get here. Thanks man." He hung up the phone and clipped it back on his belt, then scooped Madison out of the playpen, "Hear that? Ty's coming over."  
  
An hour later, a knock came from the front door. Bosco picked Madison up off the floor, interupting her bonding time with her care bears. He walked over and opened the door to reveal Ty standing there with two large grocery bags.  
  
"Party's here." Bosco chuckled, letting him in.  
  
"Sitting here with you and a baby is not my idea of a party." Ty replied, walking in.  
  
"She can hear you." Bosco joked  
  
Ty shook his head and continued inside. Bosco shut the door and followed Ty into the kitchen where they unloaded the groceries from Ty's shopping trip.  
  
"Alright, we got Heiniken, Chips, Cheese doodles, Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, and a jar of mashed bananas for the lady." Ty said.  
  
"Mmm, bananas." Bosco said, gently poking Madison in her stomach, getting her to giggle.  
  
Ty grabbed 2 beers and put the rest in Max's refridgerator, while Bosco headed into the living room with Madison and the snacks.  
  
"Yankees tonight?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of course." Bosco replied, putting Madison back on the floor with her carebears.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"You smell something man?" Davis asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Bosco looked down to Madison, who gave him a blank look back.  
  
"What did you do shorty?" Bosco asked her.  
  
She continued to stare at him expressionless.  
  
"I don't like that look." He said, getting up off the couch.  
  
"Are you getting hazard pay out of this man?" Davis asked.  
  
"Getting paid period would be a blessing." Bosco answered, walking into his sister's room, then returning with a diaper and baby wipes.  
  
Davis shook his head, "You know how to change diapers?"  
  
"It's a diaper Davis not a geometry equasion." Bosco replied, sitting down on the floor, and laying down Madison, "Alright kiddo, I don't like doing this anymore than you do, so let's just get it over with."  
  
He peeled the diaper off and was immediately slapped in the face by a God forsaken smell, "What in the world did you eat?!"  
  
Davis raised his eyebrows, "How is it possible for something that little to produce a smell like that?!"  
  
"I dunno man." Bosco replied, changing the diaper as fast as humanly possible. "Phew." He said, as he finished. After he re-dressed her, he crumbled the trash up, then threw it away in the kitchen.  
  
"You better wash your hands." Davis shot.  
  
"Shut up." Bosco replied, as he did so.  
  
Davis laughed, and watched Madison happily play on the floor.   
  
~*~  
  
Madison now sat on Bosco's lap, wearing Ty's New York Yankees hat backwards.   
  
"Jeter's up, Madison. He's gonna hit a homerun." Bosco said to her excitedly.  
  
She continued to sit on his lap, staring at the TV while sucking her thumb.   
  
"Or he's gonna pop out." Bosco said, as Jeter popped up a pitch which was caught by the short stop from the opposing team  
  
"Well that sucked." Davis said, sitting back in the chair.  
  
Madison began to squirm and whine in Bosco's lap.  
  
"Woah what's going on kiddo? I know Jeter got out, but that's nothing to get upset over." Bosco said.  
  
Her whining turned into crying, and Bosco sat there stunned.  
  
"Boz, it's like 8:30, maybe it's bedtime for her, man." Davis said.  
  
Bosco looked up at the clock, and back down at the crying child that sat in his lap, "Good call Davis."  
  
He stood up, and carried her into Max's room to dig her out a pair of pajamas, "Awe look at this, they bought you firefighter pajamas. I gotta find you a pair of police ones now." He said, while he changed her. She continued to cry, as he carried her into the kitchen and warmed her up a bottle.  
  
Davis sat in the living room shaking his head, "Christ man, all you need is an apron and a skirt and you'd be just right."  
  
Bosco gave Davis the finger with his free hand, then returned to warming up her bottle. Davis chuckled, then turned his attention back to the Yankees game.  
  
Within a few minutes, Bosco was back on the couch, with Madison in his lap, contently drinking her bottle. When she was done, he stood up and walked around, rocking her to sleep.  
  
"Sweet." He said, once she fell asleep.  
  
"You're gonna be a house wife some day." Davis shot.  
  
"You're gonna die before your next birthday." Bosco shot back, gently laying Madison down in the playpen.  
  
Davis laughed and took another drink of his beer, as Bosco flopped back down onto the couch comfortably.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
11:30pm  
  
"Hey." Max smiled, entering her apartment with Tommy.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Bosco and Ty said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, as she and Tommy walked the rest of the way into the living room.  
  
"What's up man?" Bosco said to Tommy.  
  
"Not too much." Tommy replied.  
  
"How was she?" Max asked Bosco, as she sat down on the couch with Tommy.  
  
"Pain in the ass." Bosco replied.  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "No way."  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm kidding. She was fine. Gotta little upset when Jeter got out though." Bosco smirked, "How was your night?"  
  
"Long." Max and Tommy answered at the same time.  
  
"Like 10 car accidents I swear." Max yawned.  
  
"She's exaggerating." Tommy replied.  
  
"Ok, like 6." She said.  
  
Bosco smirked, "Sucks to be you."  
  
"No kidding." She replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Davis stood up and stretched, "You still wanna hit Haggerty's Boz?"  
  
"Oh yes, the night is still young." He replied, "You wanna come Tommy?"  
  
"If I wasn't half dead, I would." Tommy replied.  
  
"Awe, come on." Bosco joked.  
  
"Get me next time." Tommy replied.  
  
"Alright, your loss." Bosco said.  
  
Tommy grinned, "It's cool.  
  
Max stood up, to walk Bosco and Ty out. "Thank you, I owe you big time." She smiled giving her brother a huge hug at the door.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled back, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Don't get too drunk." She teased.  
  
"I wont," He replied, "Love you."  
  
"Love ya too." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and letting him go.  
  
"I'll call ya tomorrow." He said, walking out.  
  
"Yup." She replied.  
  
She closed the door, and headed back inside.   
  
A half hour later, Max found herself sound asleep in Tommy's arms. The perfect way to end an exhausting night. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 11  
  
It was 6:00pm on Independence Day. Both the FDNY and NYPD found themselves getting ready for the annual parade. Following that would be a carnival that would last into the night, with a fireworks show in between.   
  
"I love the fact that we're getting paid to drive our squad in a line, and then go to a carnival and watch fireworks." Bosco smiled. He sat on the hood of 55-David, while they waited in line for the parade to start.  
  
"Technically we're not supposed to just hang out at the carnival, Boz." Faith replied.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes at her, before looking around elsewhere.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here on your day off?" Max smiled to Carlos.  
  
"I left something here last night. I'm almost tempted to stick around and ride in the parade." He replied.  
  
"Oh, right. All 3 of us stuffed in the bus? I think not." She said.  
  
Kim laughed, "So ask Lieu if you can ride in the engine. You know you want to."   
  
Max's eyes lit up, "Think he'll go for it?"  
  
"Come on, you're his daughter's best friend, what's he gonna say? No?" Kim answered.  
  
"He might." Max replied, heading up the steps to his office.  
  
  
  
Max knocked on the wall next to the open door of Lieu's office.  
  
"Yesssss?" He smiled, sliding his chair out from under his desk, and turning to face her.  
  
In the most innocent voice she could produce Max explained, "So...Carlos decided to come in today, and he's being a brat and wants to ride in the parade. And I don't wanna be squished in the bus...so can....."  
  
"Yes you can ride in the engine." Lieu smiled, interupting him.  
  
"Sweet!" Max exclaimed, "Thanks!"  
  
She took off back down the steps, only hearing Lieu distantly replying "You owe me!"  
  
The parade ran successfully through the streets of Manhattan. Tommy, Max and DK sat on top of the engine, waving to the crowds and tossing out candy. Lexi, Bridgette, and Wendie stood on the sidewalk with Madison waving, with a group of their friends.  
  
"Hi Dad!" Bridgette yelled from where she stood. Lieu saw her and gave her a smile and a wave as they drove by.  
  
When the parade was over, everyone ended up at the carnival. It was oriented mainly for kids, but contained a few rides that would be seen as decent in Max and Bosco's eyes. The DJ was also a plus as well. Although they were on duty, the carnival was sponsored the the PD and FD, so it was only right for them to be there. They had a few calls up until that point, the only major one being a gas grill explosion.   
  
Max found herself standing with Tommy in a group of their friends. Bridgette, Wendie, Lexi and Madison stood talking with them, along with Wendie's boyfriend Danny, Brad and a few others. Kim was in and out of their conversation, as well as the conversation DK, Walsh, Lieu and Jimmy were having behind them.   
  
"Having fun?" Bosco smiled, sneaking up and hugging Max from behind.  
  
Max coughed on the cotton candy she was eating.  
  
"She was fine until you almost killed her." Tommy joked.  
  
"You ok?" Bosco smiled to Max.  
  
She swallowed the remaining mouthful of cotton candy and nodded, "Wonderful."  
  
He grinned, until his radio spit out a message requesting 55-David and Charlie to a scene.  
  
"55-David 10-4." Bosco replied. He turned and started heading over to Faith so they could leave.  
  
"That sucks he has to leave." Bridgette said.  
  
"Yeah, well we left 4 times already." Max laughed.  
  
"You guys! Love Shack's on!" Wendie exclaimed, after hearing the song switch.  
  
"I bet'cha half of those people out there dancing don't even know how to do it." Bridgette said, pointing out into the crowd of people who were just swaying along with the beat.  
  
"Shall we go do it?" Max giggled.  
  
"Love Shack has a dance to it?" DK asked, overhearing them talking.  
  
"Apparently." Walsh replied.  
  
"Come on, we'll teach you." Max smiled.  
  
Before DK or Walsh could answer, Max and Bridgette were pulling them out to where everyone was dancing. After a few instructions, DK and Walsh got the steps down, and in sync. People stood around watching Max, Bridgette, Wendie, DK and Walsh doing the dance, then eventually joined in.  
  
"Ok, if Walsh is successfully making an ass of himself, what the hell." Jimmy said, walking out to where they were dancing.  
  
Lieu shook his head, "Half my squad is out there dancing. What's wrong with this picture?"  
  
"Awe, come on Lieu, I'll go out there if you do." Kim smiled.  
  
"Go for it." Lexi encouraged.  
  
"Why not?" He replied, walking with Kim.  
  
"Oh my God, here comes my dad." Bridgette giggled. It didn't matter at that point. The majority of firefighters and cops that were attending the carnival were now in line doing the dance as well.  
  
"I've never done this dance with so many people!" Max giggled to Wendie.  
  
"I know!" She replied.  
  
"55-David on the scene!" Bosco shouted into his radio, as he jumped out of the RMP along with Faith.  
  
  
  
With Sully and Davis right behind them, Bosco and Faith quickly climbed the stairs up to the apartment, holding their guns. The door to the apartment number was cracked open slightly. Bosco exchanged a look with the others, before pushing it open, "POLICE!"   
  
Silence.  
  
Feeling along the wall, he flipped on the lightswitch. The four carefully walked through the apartment, opening every door and searching every corner. Nothing. Entering the last bedroom, Bosco hit the lightswitch. The sight that now sat before him, caused his eyes to widen. A woman laying naked, her eyes still wide open, her throat slit, and blood everywhere. A trail of bloody shoe prints led over to the window.  
  
"In here!" Bosco called.  
  
"Jesus." Faith said, as she entered the room.  
  
Davis called it in to Central, and waited unpatiently with the other four police officers for backup to arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fireworks are gonna start soon." Tommy smiled, squeezing Max's hand.  
  
"Uh huh." She replied, looking all around for her brother, wondering if he would make it back in time. It had been an hour and a half since he had gotten the call.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's the same guy?!" Bosco exclaimed.  
  
Bosco, Faith, Sully and Davis now stood out in front of the apartment building talking to Lt. Swersky. The medical examiners and detectives were now hunting through the apartment for any evidence they could get.  
  
"Same guy. His last three attacks have been more violent. He's killed the last three right then and there. Unlike his first few, where he just left them." Swersky explained.  
  
"Unbe-fucking-lievable." Bosco said, "And we have nothing?"  
  
"We have a name and a description. We know his motives...." Swerksy started.  
  
"Which are?" Davis asked.  
  
"All of his victims here, and the other 3 cities are between the ages of 19 and 25. They've all been brunettes as well."   
  
"And he's killed how many?" Sully asked.  
  
"Including tonight, 4 in New York. 12 all together."  
  
Bosco was now overtaken by anger. All of the facts processed through his brain, and then one person came into his mind. This person was between the ages of 19 and 25 and was also a brunette.  
  
A loud explosion caught them all off guard, while the sky lit up with colors.  
  
"Look, you guys just go back to the carnival, we've got it from here." Swersky said.  
  
"Thanks boss." Faith replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Surrounded by her friends, Max smiled up at the now multi colored sky, halfway enjoying her favorite part of the summer. Every few seconds she turned around, wondering where Bosco was. She let out a sigh, which Tommy heard. He gave her hand a squeeze, "What's up?"  
  
She shrugged, "Wonder where my brother is."   
  
The sky continued to illuminate colors and designs of all types. "Ooohs" and "Ahhs" from the hundreds of people were heard every so often after an amazing design filled the sky.  
  
Before anyone knew it, the finale began. Max started to feel her eyes tear up, dissapointed that he brother wouldn't make it back in time. It would be the first year they didn't watch the fireworks together since she came back.   
  
Bosco threw 55-David into park, and bolted out the squad. Running as fast as he could, he scanned the area to try and find his sister. He didn't see her, but managed to spot Tommy. Jogging over, he saw Max standing next to him. He smiled, and then grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly.  
  
Max jumped and then smiled, knowing who had her wrapped up. The fireworks ended, and everyone cheered loudly.  
  
"Nice timing." Max smiled, as Bosco let her go so that she could face him.  
  
He grinned, "I made it though."  
  
"Barely."  
  
"So, you wanna hit the scrambler?"  
  
"Uhhh definately!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm gonna sleep good tonight." DK said, as he walked downstairs into the kitchen of the firehouse.  
  
Max was sitting at the table waiting for Tommy. She looked up to DK, "Oh yeah, that dance was so exhausting and everything."   
  
DK smirked and put out a duke to her, "See ya tomorrow kiddo."  
  
"Of course." She replied, duking him.  
  
DK exited the kitchen and headed downstairs into the garage. Max waited a few more minutes, before Tommy came downstairs.  
  
"You take longer than a woman." She smiled, standing up.  
  
"Do not." He smiled back, putting his arm around her and heading towards the steps.  
  
When they got downstairs, they found Bosco sitting on the hood of Max's car.  
  
"What is my car some kind of couch?" Max smiled.  
  
Bosco shook his head and grinned at her, as they walked over.  
  
"What can I do for ya?" Max smiled, while Tommy stood behind her, holding her hands behind her back.  
  
"Gotta talk to you. Both of you." He replied, looking up at Tommy.  
  
"What's going on?" Tommy asked.  
  
Bosco sighed, "That serial rapist hit again tonight. That's what took me so long."  
  
Max gave Tommy's hand a squeeze. Talk of this guy made her queezy and utterly nervous. Tommy squeezed back and continued to listen to Bosco.  
  
"Tonight was his 12th hit all together. 4 have been here." He explained. Looking Max directly in her eyes, he said, "He's got a pattern so to speak. Ya know, like motives?"  
  
Max nodded slowly.  
  
"All of his victims," Bosco started, "Are between the ages of 19 and 25. They're also all brunettes."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened, as did Max's, while she bit her lip. "Can it be like," She started, "A coinsidence or something?"  
  
"Probably not. He's not going after older women, or very young ones, like teenagers. The hair color, definately not." Bosco replied.  
  
Tommy could feel Max's hands started to slightly shake in his palms. He held them tightly as he spoke, "Do you know anything about him? Like his name or what he looks like?"  
  
Bosco sighed, "His name is Richard Tate. They have a sketch of him at the precinct."  
  
"Unbelievable." Max said quietly.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to you. Ok?" Bosco said, "I won't let it. You know that."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Just be careful, that's all I'm saying," He said. Looking up to Tommy he said, "And if I'm not around, don't let her out of your sight, you got it?"  
  
Tommy nodded, "I got ya."  
  
"I feel like a 5 year old now!" Max shot.  
  
"Well too bad," Bosco replied, "Till I personally put a fucking bullet in his ass, you are a 5 year old."  
  
She frowned at her brother. He gave her back a confident look, "Don't worry about it ok? I'm not putting you under a telescope, I'm just telling you to be careful, ok?"  
  
"I will." She replied.  
  
"Alright. Now I gotta go meet up with Davis, we have some 4th of July beers to put away." He smirked.  
  
Max let out a small giggle, before she reached over and gave him a hug. "Please be careful." he said into her hair while he hugged her.  
  
"I will." She replied as he let her go, "Now go get drunk."  
  
He chuckled, as he started to walk away, "Yes I will." 


	12. Warning NC17

Alrighty then, you all said that you wanted me to go with the NC-17 thing, so here it is. If you don't wanna read it then DON'T! Trust me, if you skip this chapter you won't lose anything major other than some boot knocking.   
  
The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 12  
  
Max stood in Tommy's bedroom, looking out the window at the fireworks that were still going off.  
  
"They'll be shooting them off all night." Tommy smiled, walking into his dark bedroom, "Why's my light off?"  
  
"So I can see them better." She answered, still staring.  
  
"Oh."   
  
He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at Max while she continued to gaze out the window. She was nervously fidgetting with the zipper to the sweat jacket she had on overtop of the tanktop she was wearing.   
  
"Baby you ok?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, and continued looking out the window.  
  
"That guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He sighed, "Come here."  
  
She turned around, "For what?"  
  
"Just come here?"  
  
She walked over to where he sat, and was immediately pulled into his lap.   
  
"Woah." She smiled, realizing that she was now straddling his waist. She let out a small grin as he kissed her lips and said, "Nothing is going to happen to you. Ever. Don't let it consume you, you'll be miserable. I can't stand you being miserable. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied. If she didn't think about it, she was fine. She had to get it out off her brain or she would definately drive herself insane.  
  
"You tired?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Not really."  
  
Tommy gave her a devious grin, "Good."  
  
"Good huh?" She smiled, beginning to slowly kiss his neck.   
  
"Really good." He replied, closing his eyes and holding her tightly around her waist while she continued to deeply kiss his neck.  
  
She moved around from each side of his neck, to his throat and the bottom of his chin. With Max still wrapped around his waist, he stood up and then turned around, laying her on the bed with him ontop. She giggled and let the back of her head sink into the pillow.  
  
He chuckled, "I didn't tell you to stop."  
  
"Awe." She teased.  
  
Tommy reached up, and gently took her hair out of the messy bun it was in. Max giggled while he played with her curly locks. Tommy continued to smile at her, while he twisted one of her curls around his index finger.   
  
"What are you doing?" She grinned.  
  
He smirked, "Thinking."  
  
"Bout what?" Max asked.  
  
"How much I love you. How incredibly sexy you are." He smiled, "The freaking fact that I get turned on just thinking about you."  
  
She giggled, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Anything you want."  
  
"Oh really?" Max smirked, "In that case...." she trailed off. She brought her hand to the side of his face and then kissed him.  
  
Within seconds, the kiss went from innocent to passionate. Pulling away, Tommy whispered into her ear, "I wanna show you, baby."  
  
"Show me what?" She whispered back.  
  
He kissed around her ear for a few seconds, then replied, "How much I love you."  
  
Max grinned, while Tommy's lips traced down the side of her face and then down her neck. Goosebumps overtook her body, as he reached up and unzippered her sweat jacket, opening it up. She wiggled her way out of the jacket, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through his hair, she closed her eyes, while he kissed her shoulders, and collarbone, not missing an inch. Going back up, he began to kiss her lips again, loving the taste of her even more.   
  
There were no words to possibly describe the feelings that were exploding through Max Boscorelli's body. She was wrapped in the arms of the only person she had ever loved. His deep kisses sent unexplainable sensations everywhere.   
  
Tommy's heart was beating harder and faster than ever before. He needed Max, he had to have her. If anything had ever felt so right for either of them, this definately did.  
  
Max ran her hands under Tommy's tank top, exploring his tight abs with her fingers. He let out a low moan, loving the feeling. She pulled the tank top up and over his head, then kissed his chest slowly.  
  
She continued to kiss his chest, and teasingly nibble on his nipples until he reached down and rolled up her tank top. He kissed her stomach, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. He traced her abs with his thumbs, running over her scar a few extra times. His lips moved up to her abs, then kissed her scar and whispered, "All better."  
  
Max smiled and lifted off her tank top and bra, tossing them to the floor. He let out a pleased sigh, at the sight of her breasts. Cupping them with his hands, he kissed them all over, giving extra attention on and around her hard nipples. Goosebumps took her over again, as she let out a half giggle - moan.  
  
He chuckled, as he kissed his way back up to her ear, "What?" he smiled.  
  
She smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you."  
  
Tommy kissed her again and replied, "I love you too." Before he went back to attacking her neck again.  
  
Max could feel his hard on rubbing against the inside of her thigh, through their clothes.  
  
"I think someone wants to come out." She smirked.  
  
"I think he's wanted to for awhile." Tommy replied.  
  
Max's hands slid down his chest and stomach. She ran her index fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, before she pulled them down and got rid of them. She kissed her way down, and only got the tip of it in her mouth, before he stopped her. "I'll lose it babe." He whispered.   
  
She laughed, and then sat up, pushing him to his back. She climbed onto him, and he held her tightly while they kissed more. Running his hands down her sides, he removed her jean shorts, leaving her in only her thong. If Tommy hadn't been turned on before, he would be permanently now. His slid his fingers under her thong, just to tease, before he pulled it off.  
  
Now he had every inch of her. His fingertips danced up and down her back and buttocks, while they kissed. Tommy rolled over, so that he was now on top of her again. He kissed up and down her arms, and then down to her stomach and below. Spreading her legs with his hand, he began to kiss the insides of her thighs. At that point, Max started to feel nervous. Tommy picked up on this, when he felt her muscles tighten up. While he continued to kiss her thighs, he reached up and held onto her hand, which rested on her stomach. He interlocked their fingers tightly, giving her a feeling of easiness. Using his other hand, he gently rubbed her clit with his finger, ultimately making her inhale deeply and let out a moan. Tommy smirked, knowing she was enjoying it, which turned him on more. Slowly, he slid one of his fingers inside of her. Her back arched slightly and she let out a "Mmmm". Moving it in and out, he slid in a second finger, and then began to lightly tickle at her clit with his tounge. She began to whimper alittle, and squeeze the life out of his hand. Tommy slid his fingers in and out faster, and along with his tounge, caused Max to cry out in pleasure. Her nails dug deep into his hand, and he knew what was coming. He stopped in time, and then began to kiss his way back up to her.   
  
Max's eyes were wide, and she was giving him a "How dare you stop!" look.  
  
Tommy chuckled, and kissed her twice before reaching over to the nightstand for a condom. He dug through the drawer and grabbed one, which Max snatched from him. She smirked, as she unwrapped it, then reached down and put it on him. Tommy closed his eyes and let out a playful groan, while she got it on him. Meanwhile her stomach was going nervously insane. She came back up, and he gently laid on top of her, putting on hand on each side of her face. He knew she was nervous, he could pick up on anything with her.  
  
"Relax baby." he said quietly, kissing her again.  
  
She smirked, putting her hands ontop of his, while they sat on the sides of her face, "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" He asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
Max nodded, "Yeah."  
  
They began to kiss again, their lips unable to be parted by anything. Max felt his knees separate her legs, which then rested on the sides him. Tommy took his time, and carefully slid halfway inside of her. She stopped kissing him, the second she felt it. He gave her hand a squeeze and waited a few seconds, until she felt comfortable again. Once she began to kiss him again, he went the rest of the way in, getting a loud moan from her.   
  
Tommy kept his hand locked with hers, and rested the other one on her hip, as he started to slowly move in and out. He began to go faster, causing her to let out moans and cries of pure pleasure. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm for hours.   
  
Tommy began to feel the sweat forming on his back, as he continued thrusting into her. She brought up her hips to meet his, making him moan loudly and go harder. Max knew she was about to go, at any second. Her pants became louder, and her breathing out of control. "Oh God" she cried out, digging her nails into his hand. Tommy knew she was close, so he sped up more. "Tom....Tommy, Oh God!" She cried. Her hips met his one more time, before she felt her orgasm spread through her body. Tommy felt it too, and within seconds, his let loose as well. He collapsed ontop of her, burrying his head into her neck, while they both caught their breath. Tommy turned his head, and kissed over the side of her face, "I love you."  
  
Max smiled, still holding his hand tightly, "Love you too."   
  
"Gimme three seconds." He whispered, "Or this condom is going to explode" She giggled as he jumped up, and out of his room to the bathroom. Tommy came back in within a couple minutes, and climbed right back in bed next to her. He pulled her into him, kissing her on her lips, cheek and neck. She let out a quiet moan, loving the feeling of being wrapped in his muscular and loving arms.   
  
"You tired?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mmm, hmm." She replied.  
  
Tommy kissed her again, before bringing the covers up over them. Laying on his back, he pulled Max up onto his chest, allowing her to snuggle into him. That was the greatest feeling ever for him. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms, and watched her fall asleep. "I love you baby." he whispered. The fireworks outside had finally stopped, as did the ones from inside Tommy's bedroom.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey." Tommy said quietly. He ran his finger down her cheek, when she began to stir.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied, still half asleep in his arms.  
  
He grinned, and kissed her on the side of her face, "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
"Mmmm, no." Max groaned.  
  
"You gonna tell Lieu why we're late then?" He smiled.  
  
She yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"1:45." He answered, snuggling her more.  
  
Max let out a whine, "Noooooo. I wanna stay here."  
  
"If you make it through work, you can come right back here."  
  
"Mmm, promise?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He smirked, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
Max giggled again, snuggling her head with his, and letting out a comfortable sigh.   
  
Tommy kissed her ear, "Know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
  
He kissed the arch of her neck a few times before he quietly said, "I never knew what it was like to make love to somebody, until last night."  
  
A smile formed across her face, "Yeah. Me too."  
  
Tommy turned her around, so that she was facing him, "I mean it. I've never have. Last night was...just..."  
  
"Incredible." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. He kissed her on the forehead and then sighed, "As much as I don't want to get up, we have to."  
  
Max groaned, "Fine." She started to shift around, so she could get up. Pulling the blankets down, she quickly realized she had on no clothes and pulled them right back up, "Woah!"  
  
Tommy laughed, "What?"  
  
Max blushed, "I forgot I wasn't wearing anything."  
  
"And the problem is?" He teased, pulling the blankets down.  
  
"Stop!" She giggled, yanking them back up.  
  
He smiled and kissed her on her lips.   
  
Max giggled, "We're never getting to work today."  
  
"Yeah we are." Tommy wrapped her up in his arms and then slid off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She giggled.  
  
"Going to take a shower." He replied, carrying her into the bathroom.  
  
"Where am I going?!"   
  
"With me." 


	13. Chapter 13

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 13  
  
"Hey hey." Max smiled walking into the kitchen of the firehouse with Tommy behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" DK replied, his head half in the refridgerator.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing much. Sleep good after your hard night of dancing?"  
  
"Like a rock." He teased looking to Tommy, "What's up?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Same ol'."  
  
Max headed upstairs, leaving DK and Tommy to talk for a few minutes.  
  
"What the hell happened to your hand man? Did you piss off your cat?" DK asked, motioning down to Tommy's hand.  
  
Tommy looked down at his hand, to see the red nail marks Max had left. He turned a slight shade of red, and looked to DK, who was awaiting an answer. Tommy smirked and then shrugged, and DK immediately picked up on it. He shook his head dissprovingly.  
  
"What?!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"I'd like to think she's still sweet and innocent ya know."  
  
"Oh, don't worry she's still sweet."  
  
DK gave Tommy a swift whack in the back of his head.  
  
"Hey what gives?!" he exclaimed.  
  
DK smirked, "Nothing. I was determined to do that, whenever you came and told me you guys finally did."  
  
"Shhh." Tommy hissed, "Ya know the fucking walls talk."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey Kimmy." Max smiled, hitting the top step.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"   
  
"I can't be happy?"  
  
"You're too happy."  
  
"I dunno what you're talking about." She said, walking over to her locker and starting to change.  
  
Kim studied Max for a minute, "What did you do?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kim smiled, "Never mind. I know what you did."  
  
Max turned around, with half of her uniform on and raised her eyebrow, "Oh you do, huh?"  
  
"Yes....I do."  
  
Max snickered and finished getting dressed, while Kim headed towards the steps, "We have all night to talk girl. And yes, you will talk."  
  
Walking through the kitchen, Kim gave Tommy a smile and wiggled her eyebrows at him, before she headed downstairs to the bus.   
  
Tommy shook his head, and headed up the steps. Kim came running back inside and to the bottom of the steps in the kitchen, "MAX WE GOTTA CALL!"  
  
Max quickly tossed her hair in a bun and zipped passed Tommy before he could say anything to her. As she sped through the kitchen, she caught a glance from DK.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head and looked down. Max's jaw dropped, "Oh my God." she said to herself as she walked the rest of the way through the kitchen and down the steps.  
  
"Is it that obvious?! Max exclaimed, climbing into the bus with Kim.  
  
Kim laughed as she flipped on the lights and took off, "Yes."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"It just is. I mean, ok, think about Jimmy. Ya know how we ALWAYS know when he got some?"  
  
"That's because he's always whistling the next day, Kim."  
  
"Well, it's like that. You just have a hop in your step today, so to speak."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The conversation went serious for a second as Kim asked, "So did you hear about that rapist striking again last night?"  
  
Chills went up and down Max's spine as she replied, "Yeah. I hope that bastard gets castrated when they catch him."  
  
Kim let out a small laugh, "Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
Pulling up to a house, Max and Kim jumped out of the bus, and grabbed their bags, then began to walk towards the steps. Kim knocked on the door, and it was immediately flung open by a late teenaged girl. Letting them in, she led them through the house into the kitchen while she rambled, "It's Turner. He's having really bad asthma."  
  
A lady sat on the floor with her hands on the shoulders of a young boy who was pale, sweating and gripping an inhaler, while 4 other children looked on.  
  
They knealed down next to him, "Hi Turner. My name is Max." She said, grabbing the oxygen mask as fast as she could, and putting it over his face, "Try and take nice deep breaths ok?" He nodded to her, while she listened to his chest with her stethescope, and Kim took his blood pressure.  
  
"He's one of my daycare kids. His asthma has never been like this. He hasn't had an attack all summer. Then today, it just went insane." The lady explained.  
  
Kim nodded, "What was he doing?"  
  
"The kids were out back, playing soccer." She replied.  
  
Max's eyes lit up, as she took the stethescope down, "You like soccer huh?"  
  
Turner nodded.   
  
"I love soccer. It's my favorite." Max said.  
  
Kim looked over, "Pulse ox is low."  
  
Max nodded while she got out the nebulizer for him, "Ok Turner," she said, taking off the oxygen mask, "Put this in your mouth and take deep breaths. We'll see if that helps any."  
  
Turner did so, while they continued to run his vitals.  
  
"We'll start a line in the bus, let's transport him." Kim said. She looked up to the lady, "Ma'am we're going to have to take him to the hospital for further treatment."  
  
She nodded then looked up to the oldest girl, who answered the door, "Ann will you be ok watching them?"  
  
"Yeah mom." She replied.  
  
The lady nodded, "I have to call his parents."  
  
"We can do that at the hospital ma'am," Kim said, standing up, "I'll be back."  
  
Turned took the nebulizer down from his panicked face, "No.....hospital." he managed to get out in between wheezes.  
  
"Turner, I need you to keep this in your mouth honey, it's only gonna help you." She said, bringing it back up to his mouth, "And don't worry about the hospital. I know all the doctors and nurses, and they're the coolest ones around." She said, trying her best to ease the young boy's nerves.  
  
Kim returned with the stretcher, and they loaded Turner into the bus and headed to Mercy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So do I get to know anything at all other than the basic fact that you two had sex?" DK asked, sitting on the couch next to Tommy.  
  
Tommy looked around for a minute to make sure no one was in ear shot, "What else is there to know?"  
  
DK shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I'm too used to Jimmy's stories everytime he gets some."  
  
"Maybe." Tommy chuckled.  
  
DK raised his eyebrow, "So?."  
  
Tommy smirked, "Wow. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Wow?! That's all I get? Just a wow?" DK teased, pretending to be offended.  
  
"A big wow?" Tommy replied.  
  
"Like wow, like you're addicted, wow? Or wow, like it was nothing like you've ever had? Or wow, what?" DK asked.  
  
"Like I'm gonna need Max-o-holic annoymous classes."  
  
"That good huh?"  
  
  
  
"Amazing." Max giggled to Kim.  
  
Kim smiled, while she drove, "That good?"  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"I need that in my life."  
  
"Everyone does."  
  
"That's not a lie. So, it was out of this world? Like you've never had it that good?"  
  
"Not ever."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I can't even explain it Kim."  
  
"Was it an all night thing?"  
  
"A few hours." Tommy said.  
  
DK nodded, "I envy you man."  
  
"I envy me too."  
  
"Damn. I've never even heard Jimmy say that before."  
  
Tommy smirked, "There's not a word in the dictionary for it."  
  
"You think she told her brother?"  
  
"Uh, definately not Kimmy." Max said.  
  
"You tell him everything."  
  
"He likes Tommy though. I'm not trying to ruin that for right now." She laughed.  
  
Kim laughed, "Oh, I gotcha."  
  
"For real."  
  
"So, is everything the same with you guys, or does it seem weird now?"  
  
  
  
"Seems normal to me." Tommy said.  
  
"Good." DK replied.  
  
"Why? Does that change stuff or something?"  
  
"With some people. It can freak someone out so much that they don't wanna be with that person anymore."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, happened to one of my buddies."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
DK sighed, "So, I take it everything's good then. Still in love with her and all?"  
  
Tommy smiled and turned pink. Just thinking about how in love he was with her made his stomach flip, "Completely."  
  
"Yeah. I'm totally in love with him." Max smiled.  
  
"Good." Kim replied, "You guys will end up married."  
  
Max laughed, "Yeah, we'll see about that."  
  
Kim giggled, "What? You don't think so?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been together a whole 4 months and everything." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ya never know."  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the shift, Max and Kim came walking up the steps. Again, Kim wiggled her eyebrows at Tommy as she passed him. He stood up and grabbed Max, pulling her to the side, "You told Kim."  
  
"No I didn't." She replied, "You told DK."  
  
Tommy looked around, making sure no one could hear them. He held up his hand so she could see the nailmarks, "DK figured it out. Although I'm not sure how."  
  
Max turned a slight shade of pink, "Ooops."  
  
"Yeah, oooops." He smiled.  
  
"Kim knew the second I walked in. She said she could just tell."  
  
"Whatever that means."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Hey Tommy!" Walsh called, as he came up the steps.  
  
"What's up?" Tommy replied.  
  
"Bosco and Davis wanna get a b-ball game together in an hour? You in?" Walsh asked, "What about you Max? Kim's gonna play, you want to?"  
  
Tommy looked down at Max, "I'll play if you do."  
  
She laughed, "Fine."  
  
"Yeah sure, we'll be there" Tommy said to Walsh.  
  
"Cool. At the school in an hour." Walsh replied, heading back down the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright boys and girls get ready to have your asses handed to you." Bosco said, walking from his car to the basketball court.  
  
Max laughed, taking off her sweat jacket, "Yeah? By who?"  
  
"Not him." Walsh laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." Bosco replied, tossing the basketball over to Davis.  
  
"Who's picking teams?" DK asked.  
  
"Let the ladies do it." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Sounds good." Tommy said.  
  
Max and Kim looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"You want first pick?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure." Kim smiled, "Walsh."  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"Well, we know who's gonna win this game." Bosco said.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "Davis."  
  
"Yeah, this team." Davis smirked.  
  
"Tommy." Kim said.  
  
"Awe, guess I'm stuck with you then DK." Max joked.  
  
DK shook his head, and they divided themselves up.  
  
"Who's got a coin to flip?" Walsh asked.  
  
"We don't need a coin, we could just flip Bosco." Jimmy shot.  
  
Bosco glared at him, as he fished a quarter out of his pocket. He looked to his sister, "Call it babe." he said as he tossed it in the air.  
  
"Tails." She replied.  
  
The coin clinked as it hit the ground and bounced, before spinning and landing on tails.  
  
"Tails it is!" Davis shot.  
  
"Nice call." Jimmy smiled, "Now lets kick some ass!"  
  
  
  
Davis started out of bounds, passing the ball to Max. She dribbed around Bosco's defensive attempts and passed it to DK who shot it in.  
  
Jimmy put his hand out to DK, who slapped it, as they got ready on defense.   
  
Bosco checked the the ball to Max, and she threw it back, low on his knees.  
  
"Jerk." He shot, after barely catching it.  
  
"Easy Max, he's not that short!" Jimmy chuckled.  
  
Bosco gave him the finger, before he started to dribble down court, "Come on Maxxie you can't touch this." Bosco said while she defended him.  
  
"Keep talking." She said, not allowing him by.  
  
"Oh I will." He said. Unfortunately for Bosco, he talked too much, and Max snatched the ball from him.  
  
"Ohhh!!!!!" Davis shouted.  
  
She fed the ball to Jimmy who cleared it and passed down to Davis. Davis manuvered around Tommy and shot it in.  
  
"Take that!" Davis taunted, as he took his spot on defense.  
  
"Your gonna die little sis." Bosco said, checking the ball to her.  
  
"Bring it." She shot, checking the ball back to him.   
  
He started dribbling down, while Max covered him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." She said, blocking his pass attempts.  
  
"Bosco!" Walsh shouted.  
  
Bosco went up, and passed the ball to him, knocking Max down in the process.  
  
"Better luck next time." He smirked to her, as he jogged away.  
  
  
  
"Fuck." She said, jumping up and giving chase.  
  
Walsh passed to Tommy, who sank the shot. "Nice." Walsh said, giving him a hi five.  
  
"Max and Bosco always this bad?" Tommy asked, catching his breath while they were on defense.  
  
"Only gets worse." He replied, watching Bosco and Max check the ball.  
  
"You like that?" Bosco taunted.  
  
Max checked the ball at him as hard as she could, "Seen better."  
  
"Sure." He replied, hurling the ball back to her. She glared at him, and took off around him, before going all the way to the net and putting in a lay up, solo.  
  
  
  
"Would someone like to block her?!" Walsh exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trying!" Kim replied.  
  
"Ding! Try again!" Max shot, checking the ball back to Bosco.  
  
Bosco went up and passed it down to Tommy. Max turned around to start heading down court, when Bosco shoved her from behind, "Knew he was good for something." He shot, referring to Tommy catching the ball. Max let out a growl and followed.  
  
An hour later the game was still going full throttle. Bosco and Max continued to talk trash each other and out do the other's ability.   
  
"I betcha Mikey has a better shot than that when he's high." Max taunted, as she dribbled around him.  
  
Bosco knew how to get her, "Did you try and rip Tommy's hand off last night or something?"  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed, as he stole the ball from her, "Jackass!" she shouted as he sent the ball sailing in Tommy's direction.  
  
Tommy gave the ball to Kim, and she shot it in.  
  
"Tied up baby!" Walsh shouted.  
  
Max put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh, come on little sis, can't be tired already." Bosco teased.  
  
She looked up at him, "Then why the hell are you huffing and puffing too then?"  
  
"He's got hidden asthma." Kim teased.  
  
Max laughed, and then checked the ball to Bosco. He nailed it back at her, just about knocking the air out of her lungs when she caught it against her chest.   
  
"Oh, did that hurt?" He shot, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Fuck you." She replied, dribbling down.  
  
Bosco stepped on her foot, causing her to lose her balance and trip, freeing the ball. Tommy scooped it up, and passed to Walsh, who shot it in.  
  
Max's temper was now off the scales. When she checked the ball at Bosco this time, she threw it right at his lower half. Catching it against his private area he closed his eyes, thanking God that he did infact catch it. He opened his eyes and gave his sister an angry look, as he hurled it back to her. She glared at him and immediately passed it down to Davis then took off. Bosco stayed right with her. They elbowed and shoved back and forth as Max tried to get open. She finally manuvered around him and got a pass from DK. She went up to shoot, and so did Bosco, to block.   
  
Seconds after the ball left Max's hands, both her and Bosco's bodies colided into each other in mid air at full force. Getting the majority of the jolt, Max's head rocked back, and she hit the ground back first. Bosco landed right on top of her, getting the wind knocked completely out of him.  
  
Everyone's first reaction was to laugh, until neither Boscorelli got up.   
  
"You ok?" Bosco managed to whisper out, trying to pull some of his upper body off of his sister.   
  
"You guys alright?" Tommy asked, as they all walked over.  
  
"Her shot went in." Walsh laughed, not realizing that they weren't really moving.  
  
"Max?" Bosco whispered, trying to regain his breath, "You ok?"  
  
Winded, she replied, "Was it really necessary.........to knock me over?"   
  
Bosco cracked a small smile, as he continued to catch his breath.  
  
"You guys ok or what?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah......Just dont expect me to get up anytime soon." Bosco replied.  
  
"Me either." Max added, with her eyes still shut.  
  
"Come on man." Davis said, pulling Bosco up off of his sister.  
  
Max slowly sat up, groaning. Bosco looked down at her and smirked, before he reached his hand down to her and pulled her up off the ground.  
  
"You ok?" He smiled.  
  
"Peachy." She groaned.  
  
  
  
"You've fallen harder than that before." He chuckled.  
  
She groaned again, twisting her back slowly to try and get rid of the kink she now had in it.  
  
"I think we'll just end this with a tie." Jimmy decided.  
  
"My shot go in?" Max asked.  
  
"Hell yeah it did." Jimmy replied.  
  
Max grinned, "Nice."  
  
Everyone slowly gathered themselves up, and headed over to their cars. Max was throwing her stuff into her trunk when Bosco walked over, "You sure you're ok?" He asked. She hit the ground extremely hard, and him landing on top of her didn't make it any less painful. He knew that she could be walking around with her arm hanging off, and she'd swear that she was ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. My back hurts a little." She answered, shutting her trunk.  
  
He nodded, "Go home and put ice on it."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "The shirt I wear to work says paramedic, remember? I think I know what to do."  
  
He chuckled, "So we're cool. Game adrenaline all gone?"   
  
  
  
Max laughed, "Yeah definately."  
  
"You told me that Mikey could shoot better when he was high though." He said.  
  
She smirked, "I had to come up with something good."  
  
"I got you better though."  
  
"Yeah, what was with that comment about his hand?!"  
  
"What? I saw his hand. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Christ."  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey Max, you about ready?" Tommy called, from a few feet away, where he was standing with Jimmy and DK.  
  
"Yeah." She replied to him.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful." Bosco said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yup, you too." She replied.  
  
"Love ya kid." He said, as he let go and headed to his car.  
  
She smiled, "Love ya too."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Tommy asked, staring at Max while she layed face down on his bed, with an ice pack on her upper back.  
  
"Wonderful."   
  
He sighed, "You hit the ground hard."  
  
"No shit, I didn't feel it or anything." She snapped.  
  
"Woah! No need for the attitude."  
  
She let out a groan and put her face back into the pillow. Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, and sat down on the bed next to her. He gently pulled her freshly washed hair out of the bun it was in and ran his fingers through her curls. She grinned, and turned her head to face him.  
  
"Sorry." she said quietly, looking up at him.  
  
"It's ok." he replied, gently rubbing the back of her head.  
  
She closed her eyes, "Crap, I left my phone in my car."  
  
"I'll go down and get it."  
  
"No, I got it. I gotta get up and stretch anyway or I'm just gonna feel worse."   
  
She sat up, and climbed off of the bed. Grabbing her car keys from the kitchen, she headed out of Tommy's apartment, and down to her car. The parking lot was dark and quiet, as she walked to the other side of it where her car was parked. She began to get an eerie feeling while she unlocked her door.   
  
"Stop freaking yourself out Max." She said to herself, "Stupid serial rapist ass hole." She muttered, as she fumbled through her center console and grabbing her phone. Climbing back out of her car, a shadow she saw out of the corner of her eye caused her to jump. The hair on her neck stood straight up, until she realized it was just a stray dog.  
  
"Dammit." She said under her breath, slamming her car door shut. The slam echoed around the parking lot, creeping her out even more. She heard rustling coming from a few feet away. Slowly she began to back away from her car, keeping her eyes in the direction the sound was coming from. She continued to back away, until she felt herself back right into someone. Max immediately jumped and then screamed.  
  
"Max!" Tommy exclaimed, putting his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream any louder, and wake up the neighbors.  
  
She ripped away from him, and turned to face him, "Jesus Christ are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?!"  
  
"No! What's wrong with you?!"   
  
"You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Why were you backing away from your car like that?!"  
  
She put her hands on her knees and bent her head down to try and catch her breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought I heard something." She replied, looking up at him.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Max pointed back behind her car. Tommy looked for a second then replied, "It's by the dumpster, probably just some rats or something."  
  
She nodded and then stood back up, "What did you come down here for anyway?"  
  
"Just because." He replied, reaching down and taking her hand, then starting to walk back towards his apartment. Just because Bosco told him not to let her out of his sight, which he was doing.  
  
They walked back into his apartment, and Max tossed her keys and her phone onto the kitchen table.   
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." Tommy said, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's my fault for getting myself all worked up." She answered, trying to hold in her yawn.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
Tommy gave her a fake pouty face, "Oh, no fun for me tonight I guess."  
  
She giggled, "Unless you can figure out a way to keep me awake."  
  
He raised his eyebrows as he shut off the kitchen light, "I think I have some ideas." He grinned, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his bedroom.  
  
Max giggled, "You gotta be careful I'm hurt here."  
  
He chuckled as he closed his bedroom door, "I'll just have to do most of the work then." 


	14. Chapter 14

The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 14  
  
Another Summer month had passed by with hardly any notice. The sun still scorched down on the city of New York, as the hottest part of the Summer struck. The heat seemed to make people go crazy. Max had a theory when she was little, about how the sun fried people's brains. That theory could be considered a good one during this time of year.   
  
At the end of another 100 degree day, Kim walked up the steps of the firehouse exhausted, and asked, "Did you hear that they thought they caught the rapist?"   
  
Max took the ice pack off of her forhead and raised her eyebrows, "Thought?"  
  
Kim nodded, "I just talked to Davis. They got the wrong guy though."  
  
DK, who was sitting at the table next to Max, with an ice pack on his head commented, "That sucks."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Kim said.  
  
"What sucks?" Tommy asked, walking in with his bag.  
  
"They thought they had the rapist, but they grabbed the wrong guy." Max replied, standing up.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Who did they get instead?" Max asked.  
  
Kim shrugged, "Another guy. He raped a lady, but got caught. He had a similar description, but wasn't him."  
  
"What are the chances of that?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max shrugged, "Apparently good ones."  
  
Kim sighed, and then changed the subject, "You guys going out tonight?"   
  
"Metting up with everyone at the club. Nothing major." Max smiled, "I need to go home and take an ice cold shower first."  
  
"You do that. You guys have fun." Kim smiled, heading up the steps.  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, Max and Tommy met up with their usual group of friends at the club.   
  
"Hey! How was your night?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"It's 100 degrees and the people of Manhattan are growing stupider." Max joked.  
  
"This is different from any other time, how?" Bridgette giggled.  
  
"Hey Max, what are your plans this week?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Why, you copping me to babysit already?! It's only Monday!" Max smiled.  
  
"How about it's my sister's birthday and I wanna have a little party at our place for her?" Lexi smiled back.  
  
Max laughed, "Oh! Uh, I don't have a day off this week, so it'll have to be after work."  
  
"That's fine, she's a night owl and so are her friends."  
  
"Any night other than Wednesday, cuz I'll be at my brother's."   
  
"Thursday then?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Max heard a beep from her purse. She dug through it and pulled out her cell, "Oh God dammit."  
  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.  
  
"My battery died." She frowned.  
  
"It's ok, I've got mine if we need it." Tommy replied.  
  
Lexi grabbed Max's arm, "Ok, I don't know about you, but my mom has the baby tonight and all day tomorrow, and I'm ready to get nice and sloppy and dance."  
  
"I hear that." Max giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco sat on his couch downing a beer and flipping channels on his television. Every couple minutes, he would pick up his cordless phone and dial a number. When he didn't receive an answer he angerly would click it off and toss it to the floor. This time when he didn't get an answer the phone flew and hit the wall.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Where the fuck is she?!" He growled to himself. He closed his eyes and replayed the massive argument he had with Faith previously that night.  
  
"You're such a child Bosco! Charlie is more grown up than you are!"  
  
"Why? Because I'm a little pissed off that we didn't catch this guy tonight?!"  
  
"You went overboard! You always go overboard!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"You kicked the hell out of him!"  
  
"So fucking what?! He deserved it!"  
  
"Bosco you need to grow up. You're going to be miserable forever because you have no self control!"  
  
"Oh, you do, right? Sure I need self control but you need control period! Over everything!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means go home and look at your family then figure it out!"  
  
"Go to hell Bosco!"  
  
  
  
"I'm there every time I realize you're still my partner!"  
  
  
  
Since then, the only thing Bosco accomplished was sitting on the couch and drinking as many beers as he could. He continually tried calling his sister. He needed to vent, and she wasn't around. He stood up, then walked over and picked up the remainder of the phone. Putting the battery back in and sliding the plastic piece back over it, he dialed her cell phone number again. The only answer he got was, "Hey this is Max, leave some love and I'll hit ya back." 


	15. Chapter 15

Bosco's mustang roared up the street towards the precinct. He was still utterly pissed off, and seeing red. He went to bed pissed off and woke up the same way. He had convinced himself that at times, Faith purposely tried to make his life miserable. To top that all off, he never got a hold of Max. She didn't return his call either. He was fumming. He parked his car in front of the precinct, and slammed his head back into his seat, letting out an annoyed sigh.  
  
Max saw her brother pull up. She grabbed her one strap bag, slinging it over her shoulder and chest, then headed acrossed the street to talk to him.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" She smiled, as he got out of his car, slamming the door.  
  
He glared at her, "Where the hell were you last night?"  
  
Her face fell, "What?!"  
  
"Last night, where were you?" He asked angered.  
  
Max swallowed, "Out."  
  
"With who? The dipshit bucket head?!" He asked.  
  
"Yeah....why?" She replied, confused as to why she was being grilled.  
  
"Figured that. Don't you know how the fuck to call someone back?!" He shot, "Can't keep your damn cell on, and you don't return your friggen messages!"  
  
"My cell died and I never got the messages because I didn't charge it yet!" She replied.  
  
"Check your voicemail, they'll be there!" He shouted.  
  
"Bosco what the heck?!" Max exclaimed, "What crawled up your ass?!" She asked.  
  
"You did!" He shouted.  
  
Her face fell, "Because my cell died so I didn't get your calls?!"  
  
"Because ever since you got with that ass hole you don't have time for anything else!" He shouted. Boy was he wrong though. Max had never put Tommy in front of her brother, or any of her other friends. She kept them all as equally balanced as ever.  
  
"You're full of it Bosco!" She shouted.  
  
He glared at her, "Why can't you ever get with someone who's not a piece of shit?!"  
  
Max's heart sank, "What?!"  
  
"They're always losers who aren't worth a damn!" He exclaimed, "Keep it up and you'll end up like mom, letting in any guy that shows up at your doorstep!"  
  
Her eyes began to water, "Oh and the bitches you screw are so great?! You can't say shit to me about the guys I date!" She glared at him, and his insides cringed at the thought of the 4-letter name that was about to escape her lips.  
  
His temper flared out of control, he clutched his fists, although he would never raise his hand to his sister. His face was so red, that Max had to take a few steps back, but her temper began to lose control.   
  
"What the hell is going on over there?" DK asked Tommy and Walsh. They had all just arrived, and heard the entire fight loud and clear.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not standing over here for much longer." Tommy replied. With that, they both started over across the street. Davis was on his way down the block to the precinct, and heard the commotion as well. Seeing the others walking over, he decided he would too.  
  
"Come on -- DAD -- hit me!" she shouted, as the tears streaked down her face. "You know you want to! You're an screw up, just like he is! You're just like him, you're a fucking bastard and you're gonna marry some random bitch, who you'll walk all over and hit all the time! Then you're gonna turn around and beat your loser son!"  
  
"And then send the loser daughter away and make sure she never comes back!" He screamed, "The worse mistake I ever made was bringing you back here, and if I could do it again I would have left you there!"  
  
"I wish you would have!" She shouted, while she cried.  
  
"Oh fuck you Max! Go to hell!" He screamed, "I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO YOU DICKHEAD!"  
  
Bosco saw Tommy, Walsh, and DK get closer and he shot, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BUCKET BASTARDS!"  
  
"What the fuck man?!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Mind your damn business dipshit!" Bosco shot back.   
  
  
  
"When you make my girlfriend cry, it is my business!" Tommy shouted at him, moving Max to the side of him with his arm.  
  
"She was my sister long before she was your girlfriend so fuck off!"  
  
"What, because she's your sister, it gives you rights to make her cry?!"   
  
"Tommy stop!" Max begged, while she tugged at his arm.  
  
Davis' eyes were widened now, "Boz, you need to step back man."   
  
Bosco pushed Davis out of his way and shouted at Tommy, "It gives me more rights than it gives you!"  
  
Tommy was now in Bosco's face, "It doesn't give you rights to shit!"  
  
"You wanna go ass hole?!" Bosco shot, getting right into Tommy's face.  
  
"STOP IT!" Max cried at both of them.  
  
DK couldn't stand by anymore, he stepped infront of Tommy, "You wanna go Boscorelli? Why don't you leave the kid alone and try me?!"   
  
Bosco let out a laugh, "I would fuck you up, old man."  
  
"Old man huh?! This old man will tear your ass in half!" DK exclaimed, "I'm not Tommy, you can intimidate me because you're older than me and you carry a gun. And I'm not your sister you can't walk all over me, and make me cry just to make your balls feel big."  
  
Bosco lost it and shoved DK back, "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Before DK could react, Walsh had a hold of him, and Davis had a grip on Bosco. Max screamed, and Tommy pulled her away from the commotion.  
  
"Back off me!" Bosco shouted to Davis, trying to elbow himself free.  
  
Davis jerked him back, "Boz!! Chill man!!!"  
  
DK tried to rip away from Walsh, but his best friend had a death grip on him. Walsh began to drag him back towards the firehouse, while he screamed and cussed at Bosco the whole way. Tommy started to slowly pull Max further back towards the firehouse. She stopped and gave her brother one last glare before she headed back with Tommy.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Davis asked Bosco.  
  
Irate, Bosco pulled away from him, and then stormed into the precinct. Upon entering, he stopped when he saw Faith walk by. Faith. The real reason he was pissed off. Her bitchy attitude, and constant picking at him was why he was really mad. The way she treated him like a little kid, was why he was really mad. The fact that the night before, she told him that Charlie acted more grown up than he did was why he was really mad. He wasn't mad at Max. How could he possibly hate her?! He loved her more than anything in the world.   
  
"What did I just do?" He asked himself. Bosco turned around and went back out the door, but Max was already entering the garage. "MAX!" he shouted.   
  
Max could hear him shout, but she couldn't turn around. She didn't care if he was sorry, if he wasn't sorry, or if he just wanted to yell at her some more. She continued to walk. Tucking some of her curly hair behind her ears, she headed up the steps with Tommy. Bosco slammed his hand up against the wall, and walked inside the precinct.  
  
DK's face was still boiling blood red when Max hit the top step, "You ok?"   
  
"Get the hell away from me DK." Max snapped, walking passed him.  
  
"Woah!" DK exclaimed, "What the hell did I do?!"  
  
"You stuck your fucking nose into something that wasn't any of your God damn business!" She shouted at him, before taking off up the steps to the bunks.  
  
DK's face dropped and he turned to Walsh, "What the hell was I supposed to do stand there while Bosco went apeshit on her for nothing?!"  
  
"I wasn't going to." Tommy said.  
  
"Me either." Walsh added.  
  
"What just happened?!" Lieu asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I have no God damn clue! We show up, Bosco's absolutely going balistic on Max in the middle of the street for no reason!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Is she ok?!" Lieu asked.  
  
"She's upstairs." Walsh replied.  
  
Lieu left the three in the kitchen and walked upstairs, to find Max sitting on her bunk, hugging her knees.  
  
"Hey you ok kiddo?" He asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
She nodded into her knees and quietly sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
Max picked her head up and looked at him, while a few remaining tears slid down her face, "I dunno. I really don't Lieu, please don't ask me to explain it because I don't know."  
  
He nodded and gently rubbed her back, "Ok, I'm won't. You ok to work tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied quietly.  
  
"Are you sure? I can call Carlos to come in."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright," He said giving her shoulder a squeeze, "You know my door's open if you wanna talk. Not that you haven't been using it since you were 16 but that's another story."  
  
She couldn't help let out a small grin as she sniffled, "Thanks Lieu."  
  
"Hey." Kim said softly, as she walked up the steps, "You ok?"  
  
Max wiped her eyes, "The next person who asks me if I'm ok is getting my foot in their ass."  
  
Lieu's eyes widened and he took that as his hint to leave. He got up and went back downstairs as Kim came over and sat down, "Want me to kick his ass?"  
  
"Yeah right."   
  
"What? That's what you always ask me whenever Jimmy pisses me off."  
  
Max didn't answer.  
  
"Look, get dressed and we'll get out of here and talk in the bus."  
  
She nodded, then scooted off the bed and changed as fast as she could. Walking down through the kitchen, she made no eye contact with anyone and didn't say a word.   
  
Tommy was sitting in the garage on the bumper of the engine when Max and Kim walked down. Kim gave him a faint grin, but Max chose not to even look at him. Once Tommy realized that Max had no intentions of even acknowledging his existance, he stood up and followed her around to the passengers side of the bus.  
  
"Come here." He said, as firmly but gently as he could, before she climbed into the bus. She gave Kim a desperate look, but then closed the door and went with Tommy.  
  
Standing against the side of the bus, he put a hand on each side of her face, "Look Max. I'm sorry if you're pissed at me because I stuck up for you. I don't care what you did to him, and I don't expect you to tell me, because it's between you and your brother. But no one should ever talk to you like that, ok?"  
  
Max nodded slowly as the tears swelled up in her eyes, while she stared at the FDNY logo on Tommy's shirt.  
  
"Look at me." He said gently.  
  
She slowly looked up at him, and the confident look in his eyes told her that it would be alright.  
  
"Don't yell at me for saying this, but just look at me and tell me if you're ok or not."   
  
She swallowed, and in almost a whisper replied, "How the fuck can I be ok?"  
  
"You don't have to be." He replied, brushing her temple with his thumb. Tommy didn't break the look they shared. Her eyes were searching desperately for him to tell her it would be ok. Anything that would make it ok, and ease all of the emotions she felt at that moment. He leaned in and kissed her forhead, then wrapped her in a hug, "I love you baby."   
  
Max closed her eyes and let her head rest in his chest while his arms engulfed her. While Tommy held her, he could see two figures out of the corner of his eye. Knowing who it was, he whispered down to Max, "Why don't you get going, and I'll see you back here in a few hours."  
  
She nodded into his chest and pulled away. Looking up at him she whispered, "Thanks."   
  
He gave a reasurring grin, and walked along the side of the bus with her. She opened up the door and turned back to him, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." He replied, as she got in and shut the door.   
  
Tommy watched them leave, before he headed back into the firehouse. Not once did he make eye contact with the two people watching from across the street. Bosco and Ty. Ty didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was that he was paired up with Bosco that day for whatever reason. He was more or less watching Bosco. Bosco on the other hand was watching his sister sadly, knowing he was the cause of her pain. Knowing he screwed up royally and he had no idea what to do. This wasn't something a simple apology could fix.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"You have no idea what his problem is?" Kim asked, from the driver's seat of the bus.  
  
"No." Max replied unhappily, "He just started bitching at me, for no fucking reason." Her eyes began to water, "Christ what the hell did I do?"  
  
"What was he bitching at you about?"   
  
"Everything. Not being home...I'm a loser....Tommy's a loser...Everything." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "I don't know what I did."  
  
"Nothing he said was true. DK heard everything, and he said that everything your brother was yelling wasn't true."   
  
"I know none of it was true. I just........I dunno Kimmy I just don't know."  
  
Kim nodded, "I'm sure he'll appologize. He'll come and tell you how much of a jackass he is, and all that."  
  
Max sighed, a stared out the window, watching the world pass by as they drove.   
  
~*~  
  
"So, am I getting any kind of explaination of what the hell happened earlier or not?" Davis asked, as he drove.  
  
"Not." Bosco growled, keeping his eyes focused out the window.  
  
"Oh sure. I bascially had to pull you away from DK earlier because you guys were about to kick the shit out of each other but I can't know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And I can't know why I'm riding with you today instead of Yokas?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"I did, she told me to ask you."  
  
"Davis what do you want me to tell you?! Faith and I are having problems, I don't want anything to do with her right now. Sully has the day off, so you're riding with me to save me some grief. And as far as what happened earlier it's between me and my sister, ok?"  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you save us any dinner?" Kim asked, as she walked into the kitchen with Max.  
  
"Pasta's in the fridge." Walsh replied.  
  
"Good I'm starving." She smiled.  
  
"Hungry Max?" Lieu asked.  
  
She shook her head, "Nah I'm good."  
  
Tommy walked up to her from behind and hugged her, "You doing alright?" he asked quietly into her ear.  
  
She nodded, and turned to him, "Where's DK?"  
  
He motioned upstairs, and she headed towards the steps, giving Kim a strange look while she stuffed her face full of pasta.  
  
"What?" Kim asked, trying to keep the noodles in her mouth.  
  
Max shook her head and walked up the steps. DK was laying in his bunk with his hands over his face.  
  
"Hey," Max said quietly.  
  
He pulled his hands down and sat up, "Hey back."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Major headache."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Max swallowed and walked next to his bunk, "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, sitting up and resting his back against the wall, keeping his legs stretched out.  
  
She sat down on the side of him and sighed, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier."   
  
  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Max started to feel a few tears surfacing as she spoke, "And, thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have to."  
  
"Max, I don't care if he's your brother or not. No one should ever talk to you that way. If I'm ever around and I hear it, you can bet your ass I'm not going to just stand there."  
  
"I know." She replied. The argument began to replay in her mind, causing tears to begin streaking down her face.  
  
"Ok, don't start crying on me."   
  
"I'm trying not to." She replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Come here kid." He said, opening his arms, and pulling her into a hug.   
  
"I hate crying." She sniffled.  
  
DK chuckled, "We all do."  
  
"Thanks DK."   
  
"Yup." He said, hugging her tightly.  
  
The alarm blared out, calling the firefighters and medics to the scene of a car accident. They both let go and jumped up, taking off for the steps at the same time.  
  
"Let's go." Kim said, throwing her bowl of pasta down, and heading downstairs with Max. 


	16. Chapter 16

*My little note*  
  
As always, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please :)  
  
Now then: There's a little spot in this chapter where there is mention of Bobby and Taylor - yeah they're dead. Now, Lt. Johnson's not, and just to let you know it's because I had this part done before the season premiere.....and come on, like I'm gonna kill him off anyway?! Get real. *wink*  
  
Lieu began shouting off orders, as soon as his feet hit the ground. He got word from bystanders that the white Toyota Celica ran the redlight and hit the silver Honda Accord, that was now upsidedown on the other side of the street. DK ran over to check on the man in the Celica, while the others headed over to the Accord.   
  
"Sir, can you hear me?" DK asked, opening the door.  
  
The man was coherant, but he looked dazed, "Sit tight, the paramedics are on their way."  
  
The man's eyes widened in panic, "I don't need no paramedic."  
  
"Sir, just sit tight." DK said again.  
  
"Kim you grab the silver car, I'll go over to DK." Max said, as she jumped out of the bus.   
  
"Got it." Kim replied. She then realized why Max wanted the white car....because Bosco was standing near the silver one, directing people around the accident.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, just let me up." The man argued to DK.  
  
DK turned his head, and saw Max coming in his direction. He turned back to the man, "She'll have you checked out real quick."  
  
Max knealed down in front of the man, and DK left to go help the others. "Sir what's your name?"   
  
"I'm ok, just leave me alone." The man snapped.  
  
"You were involved in an accident, I can't do that right now." She answered, getting some supplies out of her bag.  
  
Bosco's eyes wandered over to where Max was. He noticed the guy giving her a hard time, but that wasn't what made him take a second look. Something about the guy, he recognized. Something about him gave Bosco a sour feeling in his stomach. Bosco began to head over in Max's direction. Davis followed, after she picked up the look of uneasiness on Bosco's face.  
  
"Don't touch me lady." The man said getting angry.  
  
"Sir, you're just making this more complicated." Max replied, getting frustrated.  
  
As Bosco got closer, his instincts told him why he recognized the man. The man looked up, and spotted Bosco heading in his direction. A look of panic streaked across the man's face, and he began to act out Bosco's worst nightmare. The shiny metal flashed as he pulled it out of his shirt. Grabbing Max by her neck, he jumped out of the drivers seat, wrapped his arm around her, and held the gun to her head with his other hand, "Get away from me!" He shouted.  
  
Bosco had his gun out the split second he saw the man reach for his own, "Sir, put the gun down!"   
  
"SHUT UP!" The man screamed.  
  
"Get down, get down!" Faith shouted, to the FDNY while they worked.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kim exclaimed. None of them knew what was going on. All they knew, was that they were done with the accident victims, and the other medic team had just left with an injured woman.   
  
"Stay down, stay down guys." Faith instructed, motioning for them to stay close to the ground.  
  
"Oh.....God." Tommy managed to get out, once he saw what was happening. His stomach dropped and he went numb, at the sight that was being played out in front of them.   
  
"Don't you fucking move Tommy." Walsh said.   
  
"Sir put the gun down!" Davis shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed again.  
  
Max could feel the metal being pressed into the pressure point of her temple. She couldn't have spoken if she wanted to, although her eyes screamed for help.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL SHOOT HER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT HER!" He shouted, "PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN! I'LL SHOOT HER I SWEAR!"  
  
"It doesn't need to come down to that sir. Just calm down." Davis said.  
  
Bosco swallowed, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, "No one needs to get hurt here."  
  
The man continued to take slow steps away from them, pulling Max with him. More squad cars showed up, along with ESU, while Max's mind raced out of control. Tommy looked on, desperately wanting to do something, but unable to. He watched horrified, along with the others while everything unfolded.  
  
"Look man, no one needs to get hurt." Bosco said again, "Just let her go, everything will be fine."  
  
Max felt his grip tighten around her chest, while the point of the gun stayed lodged into the side of her head. Tears were streaking down her face while her heart beat out of control.   
  
Staying as calm as he could, Bosco spoke again, "Look, if you wanna take someone, take me ok? Look, I'll put my gun down, just take me instead of her alright? She didn't do anything wrong, let her go." Bosco put his gun on the ground, "There."  
  
Max squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to even breath. She could hear him let out a deep laugh then say, "Why would I want you instead? I can have more fun with the pretty paramedic."  
  
She let out a small cry of fear, as Bosco gritted his teeth while his insides curled. He feared for his sister more than ever. She was so close to him, yet so far from his grasp. Max was now shaking, while her eyes locked shut. She sniffled hard, as he spoke,"Calm down sweetheart......if your cop friends let us go.....we can have some fun." He kissed her on the side of her face. Max cringed and let out another small cry, feeling the gruff from his unshaved face rub against her. "Right?" he asked.  
  
Max didn't answer, she was too stubborn to ever answer a question like that.   
  
"Son of a bitch." Tommy said, loud enough for Walsh and DK to hear. They knew he was in hell, just as they all were at that moment, watching and being able to do nothing.  
  
"Right sweetie?" The man asked Max again.  
  
She swallowed hard, but didn't answer. Instead she stared straight at her brother, her face begging him to do something.  
  
The man clicked the trigger back, and asked again, this time demanding, "Right?!"  
  
"Max answer him." Bosco said calmly.  
  
Max swallowed again, and whispered out, "Yeah."  
  
He grinned, and kissed the side of her face again, and glared at Bosco, before backing up a few more feet.  
  
"Look, let's just talk this out, and no one will get hurt." Davis said.  
  
"Go to hell!" He shouted back, "Fuck you all! I'm gonna get hurt, I'm going to jail! So don't tell me that no one will get hurt!"  
  
He clicked the trigger back again, and Max's heart sped up more. She knew what was coming. Squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing, she began to tell herself that everything would be fine. While the tears streamed down her face, and Bosco continued to try to talk the man into letting her go, she convinced herself that she would be alright. She wouldn't feel anything, and she would be ok. She saw her aunt, her uncle, Bobby and Taylor in her head, and knew they would all take care of her. She would be ok.  
  
"Fuck you!" He screamed. Before anyone could react, he pointed the gun towards Bosco, and pulled the trigger. Max let out a scream as the bullet connected with her brother, before she was thrown to the ground, and the man turned the gun on himself.   
  
Max couldn't even get words out as she scrambled over to her unconcious brother. Blood soaked his uniform and was now pouring down the street. Davis shouted a 10-13 into his radio, as Kim ran over with her bag. Max was still utterly numb inside, as she cried while ripping off her brother's shirt, and pealing off the vest.   
  
"Dammit." She cried, seeing the wound that penetrated the vest and struck his abdomen.  
  
"Roll him." Kim said.  
  
They both rolled him to side, and Max's face fell deeper, "Exit wound, middle back."  
  
"Ok, let's start a line, get the pressure dressing." Kim said.  
  
DK, Tommy and the other firefighters stood by watching, completely horrified. While Tommy wanted to grab Max and thank God she was ok, he couldn't, because her brother laid in her arms bleeding to death. While one side of panic was gone, another one arose deep in Tommy's stomach.  
  
"I'm in." Max said as she got the line in, while tears still flew down her face. She looked up at DK, then handed him the IV bag to hold.  
  
"Pressure's dropping." Kim said to her, as she continued his vitals, "Can you intubate?"  
  
Max didn't answer, she just turned herself around and grabbed the intubation kit, before turning back around. She moved so that she was at the top of his head, and very carfully intubated him. "I'm in." She said, not even sure how she just did it. Grabbing the plastic bag, she began to squeeze the air into her brother's lungs, while her hands began to shake uncontrolably.   
  
"Walsh, get me a back board!" Kim shouted.  
  
Walsh took off to grab the board, while Max continued to squeeze the air bag. He returned a few seconds later, and with everyone's help, they loaded Bosco onto the backboard, and carried him to the stretcher.  
  
"Need someone to drive." Max managed to get out.  
  
"I got it." Walsh replied, heading up to the front of the bus.  
  
Kim jumped into the back of the bus, and then took over squeezing the back, as they loaded Bosco in. Tommy was right behind Max, and before she hopped in he said, "I'll meet you there ok?"  
  
She quickly turned around to him, "Uh huh."  
  
He gave her a nod, and put his hand on her back, until she had climbed all the way into the bus. DK and Tommy shut the doors and watched the bus take off for Mercy. Neither one of them were capable of saying anything at that moment.   
  
DK finally got out, "Let's go, so we can get to the hospital."  
  
Max nervously ran Bosco's vitals, while she kept an eye on Kim squeezing the bag. It was almost as if she thought Kim would forget to squeeze it. She pulled out the cell phone and dialed Mercy, then rambled off her brother's vitals and condition before hanging up.   
  
"Max." Kim said.  
  
Max turned her head to Kim, who was looking down at Bosco's wide and panicked eyes.  
  
"Boz?!" Max asked, leaning over so that he could see her.  
  
His eyes became deadlocked with hers, and pure fear poured out of them. He brought his hand up, and weakly grabbed hers, while tears began to fall.  
  
"You're gonna be ok, Bosco you are." Max said, trying to fight off her own tears.   
  
He gave her hand the hardest squeeze he could, and she held onto it, "I love you, ok?"  
  
Bosco squeezed her hand again, before his eyes slowly faded shut.  
  
"Boz?!" Max asked. His eyes stayed shut this time, and the alarms began to blare, "Shit!"  
  
"Hang another bag!" Kim said.  
  
Max jumped up and did so, squeezing the fluid through the line as fast as it would go. "Dammit Walsh! Can't we go any faster?!"  
  
"We're almost there!" Walsh replied.  
  
"Almost isn't good enough God dammit we need to be there now!" She shouted.  
  
"Max..." Kim said quietly.  
  
Max swallowed hard, and continued to push the bag until it was out. She switched it to a new one, as they pulled into the ambulance bay of Mercy.  
  
The trauma team was standing by, as the back doors to the bus flew open. While they pushed Bosco inside, Max shouted off his vitals to the doctors and nurses. Inside the trama room, they switched out the gurny, and Max stood there watching them work, while tears flooded down her face.   
  
"Max." Kim said gently.  
  
"Back off." Max whispered out.  
  
Kim swallowed, "Max, you shouldn't be in here, don't do this to yourself."  
  
She didn't answer. Her eyes stayed locked on her brother. Gritting her teeth she somehow pealed her gloves off, dropping them to floor. Kim gave Walsh a desperate look, and he walked over, "Max, come on honey. Let's go, you can't do anything in here."  
  
She couldn't hear either of them anymore, nothing was registering. Walsh managed to give her arm a slight tug, and lead her out of the room. He kept his hands on her shoulders, while she looked into the trama room, watching the doctors and nurses scramble.   
  
Max watched on, while a million thoughts zipped through her head. Although Walsh had his hands firmly on her shoulders, she couldn't feel them. An alarm blared out of control, and the doctors jumped. She didn't hear anything that was going on, but she saw the paddles being brought out.   
  
She let out a small cry, as her knees buckled and her body weight shifted into Walsh. He quickly grabbed her from behind, wrapping one arm around her upper body and the other around her stomach.   
  
"Don't look, don't look." He said, turning so that they both were facing the other way.  
  
Walsh watched Kim, who was still looking into the trauma room, with horror written across her face. Kim took a deep breath, once the doctors put the paddles away and the alarms stopped screaming. They continued working non stop for the next half hour.   
  
By this time, the ER was filled up with cops, captains and lieutanents. Max remained leaning up against Walsh, while they stood with Kim and now Ty and Lt. Swersky. The sound of the trauma room doors opening, caused Max to rip away from Walsh. Dr. Fields approached them as Bosco was rushed by them and straight to the elevators.   
  
"Max," Dr. Fields started. With Walsh's arms still holding her up, she listened as Dr. Field's words processed through her brain, "The bullet went through his stomach, and severed his spleen."  
  
Max swallowed hard, she knew what was coming.  
  
"They're taking him up to surgery now. They'll do all they can to repair the damage."   
  
She looked up at him, "No guarentee...."  
  
"They'll do all they can. You should head up there."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Fields." Kim said, knowing that Max probably couldn't get the words out if she tried.  
  
"I'll come up when I get a chance." He said, as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Max!" A voice called. She turned around to see Faith and Sully jogging down the hall towards her.  
  
"We went to get your mom. She's not at home or the bar, where would she be?" Faith asked.  
  
"Oh God," Max answered, "She's.....she's....." Her brain was incapable of any reason at that point.  
  
"Max slow down." Walsh said rubbing her arm, "Where's your mom?"  
  
"My aunt's in Jersey." She managed to get out, in between the chokes and tears.  
  
Faith nodded, and took the address down from Max, then looked up, "How is he?"  
  
"In surgery." Kim replied.  
  
Faith nodded, "We'll go get your mom, hang in there." 


	17. Chapter 17

~So, have I mentioned how much I love and appreciate all the reviews? Incase I haven't, this is where I say: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I didn't take AS long this time to update. Well....I think.~  
  
The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 17  
  
Max sat on the couch in the waiting room for the next two hours, shaking. She tighly hugged her knees, while the reality of what was going on finally sank in. Less than 6 hours ago, her and Bosco had a massive blow out fight. It resulted in them telling one another that they hated each other, and almost causing a fist fight between him and DK. Now Bosco was on an operating table fighting for his life.   
  
Walsh sat next to Max, gently rubbing her back, just letting her know that he was still there, and he wasn't going anywhere. Kim was now pacing back and forth, trying to hold back her own tears. Davis and Lt. Swersky, along with members of the brass, stood around quietly talking about the situation that played out earlier that afternoon.  
  
The waiting room door opened, and Max immediately looked up. Letting out a small cry, she jumped off the couch, seeing Tommy enter along with Lieu, Jimmy and DK. Tommy rushed over and met Max halfway in the middle of the room, allowing his arms to swallow her in a hug.   
  
"Hey..." he whispered, holding her tightly and trying not to cry himself. He could feel her trembling in his embrace, and knew she was about to lose all control, "Come on, let's go outside."   
  
She nodded into his chest, and pulled away, letting him lead her out into the hallway.   
  
"What took you so long?" She whispered, while wiping her eyes.  
  
"We had to clean up that whole accident. We tried to get here faster." Tommy replied, leaning his back up against the wall, and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Wha'd the doctors say?"   
  
Wiping her eyes, she answered, "That.....that....the." She stopped for a minute to swallow and get her words in order, "The bullet went through his stomach and his spleen.......They.....they don't.......know...."  
  
"Ok, ok." He said quietly, pulling her into him and hugging her tightly. Tommy felt Max's body weight completely give way into him. Still holding her tightly, he slid down the wall to the floor. Her small cries then turned into wailing sobs, as her body shook uncontrolably in Tommy's grasp.  
  
He held onto her as tightly as he could, trying to sooth her hysterics, "I know baby, I know."   
  
Max continued to choke and sob into his chest, scrunching a bundle of his shirt in her hand.  
  
Although he had no idea of what Bosco's future held, Tommy spoke reasurringly, "Max, baby listen to me. No matter what happens, everything will be alright. You'll see baby. Everything will be alright. Ok?"  
  
In between her sobs, she managed to get out a nod to him.  
  
"It will...."  
  
An echoing sound interrupted Tommy. He looked up to see Bridgette running as fast as she could, while her boots clacked loudly.   
  
"Max!" She exclaimed, nearing them.  
  
Max looked up from Tommy's chest to see her best friend nearly dive down onto the floor next to them.   
  
"Are you ok?!" Bridgette exclaimed, practically pulling Max right out of Tommy's lap. At the time, it hadn't sunk into Bridgette's head that Bosco had been shot. For whatever reason, the only vision she had was that her best friend had been held at gunpoint. Max shook her head as Bridgette embraced her tightly, "My dad called me at work, Lexi and Wendie are on their way," She paused for a minuted and then asked, "How's your brother?"  
  
"In.....surgery."  
  
"Ok. It'll be ok." Bridgette said, rubbing Max's back and exchanging a panicked look with Tommy.  
  
"Who did this?!" Bridgette asked.  
  
Max looked up and shook her head while giving her a blank look, "I don't.....know."  
  
"Max," Tommy said gently.  
  
She turned to him, "Huh?"  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" She sniffled.  
  
"That guy. That was Richard Tate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The serial rapist. He took another victim today. He crashed his car fleeing the scene. I think your brother must of recognized him, because he started to head over towards you. He must have seen your brother coming and panicked."  
  
She brought both of her hands over her mouth as a squirmish feeling of nausea took over her, "Oh my God." She hadn't even given thought to who he was, only that he shot her brother. She didn't want to know who he was, but now she did. In every way possible she felt violated and even more ill, "Oh God."  
  
"Shhh, it's ok." Tommy said, rubbing her shoulders, "He's dead, he can't do anything to you or anyone else anymore, don't worry about him ok?"  
  
She nodded slowly, trying to calm her even more insane nerves.  
  
"MAX!" Wendie called, rushing down the hallway with Lexi behind her carrying Madison, "We would have been here soon," Wendie said calmly, as she sat down, "But we couldn't find a sitter."  
  
"How is he?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Surgery." Bridgette answered.  
  
"How long has he been in there?"  
  
Max slowly looked down at her watch then looked back up to them, "Almost three hours."  
  
Lexi's cell phone rang out, she swung Madison around to her other hip and grabbed the phone off of her belt. After a brief conversation, she clicked it off and looked to her friends, "That was my mom, she's coming here now to pick up the baby. I'm gonna meet her out front."  
  
"Ok." Bridgette answered.  
  
"Wendie will you walk down with me?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Wendie replied. She gave Max's hand a tight squeeze, "We'll be right back, ok?"  
  
Max nodded, then closed her eyes and leaned back into Tommy's arms. As Wendie and Lexi headed down the hallway, the waiting room door opened, and Ty appeared.  
  
"Max, I just got a message from Faith and Sully. They have your mom, but they're stuck in traffic on the Jersey Turnpike. They'll be here as fast as they can." He explained.  
  
"Ok." Max quiety replied, while her eyes remained shut and her head stayed in Tommy's chest.  
  
"Ty, is my dad in there?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Max, I'll be right back, I wanna go see my dad real quick."  
  
She nodded, and Bridgette stood up and walked into the waiting room with Ty.  
  
Max sniffled, and sat up to look at Tommy, "I keep thinking that I've lived through the worst day of my life. Then something else comes along and happens, that's 10 times worse than anything before it. First my aunt and uncle died. Then 9/11 happened. Now this."   
  
Tommy nodded slowly, and continued to listen to her. That was basically all he could do, was listen. That's what she needed, him to listen.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"When?" he replied, slighty off guard.  
  
"On 9/11. When it happened."  
  
Without hesitation, and knowing the exact answer, he replied, "Math class."  
  
She sighed, trying her best not to cry, "I was in History. With Lexi, Wendie and Bridgette. It like, replays in my head, like a movie. The sounds, the screaming, everything."  
  
He swallowed, "I remember Brad screaming and covering his ears. He was right next to the open window."  
  
"When the towers fell.....Bridgette lost it more than anyone did. She was beyond hysterical. She kept screaming, and I mean -screaming- that her dad was inside. I had to hold her down and keep telling her that her dad was a lieutenant, and lieutenant's stayed outside. Like, some parts of that day I forgot, or I blocked out. I won't ever forget how Bridgette was that day."  
  
Tommy nodded, as the waiting room door opened up and Bridgette appeared, "Max, the nurse just came out. She said the surgery's over and the doctor wants to talk to us."  
  
"Oh God." Max whispered. Her face didn't have color to begin with, and if any had been present, now it wasn't.  
  
"Come on." Tommy said gently. He stood up, and helped her off the ground, then walked back into the waiting room with her.  
  
Max's hands shook as she held them clasped together. Tommy stood right behind her with his hands on her shoulders, while the remainder of their friends and co workers surrounded her. A doctor walked into the waiting room, and approached them quietly.  
  
"Miss Boscorelli?" He asked, approaching them.  
  
She nodded and whispered out, "Max."  
  
"Max, I'm Dr. Andrews." He said, extending his hand and shaking her, "The surgery went very well."  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, along with everyone else who was in the room with her.  
  
"We repaired the damage to his stomach caused by the bullet. His spleen was severed, so we had to remove it. He did very well during the surgery. He's in recovery now, and he'll be awake in a few hours, once the medication wears off."  
  
Max was so overtaken by relief, she could barely talk. Somehow she got out, "Can I see him?"  
  
He nodded and gave her a smile, "Of course. The nurse's will take you to the recovery room."  
  
  
  
"Th....Thank you." She got out, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
He grinned, "You're welcome." 


	18. Chapter 18

Taking small steps, Max slowly followed the nurse down the hallway and to the room where her brother now was. She tucked her curly hair behind her ears and took a deep breath before walking in. Her eyes immediately flooded with tears at the sight in front of her. Although Bosco looked to be sleeping peacefully, and no longer intubated, Max's heart broke seeing him laying there, hooked up to all of the monitors.   
  
  
  
She pulled up a chair next to his bed, and sat down. Leaning over the bed rail, she ran her fingers down his arm, to his hand. With her best attempts not to cry, she began to speak, "Why'd you go and put your gun down, huh?" She closed her eyes while the tears tumbled down her face. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up, as she recalled every detail of that afternoon, "Why did you try and get him to take you instead of me?" It was an unspoken fact, that Max always knew - Bosco wouldn't hesistate to ever take a bullet for his sister. Today, the reality of the fact came true, right in front of her. She continued to sit quiety, until a figure entered the room.   
  
"Max." Rose said quietly, walking over to where she sat.  
  
Her head snapped in her mother's direction, "Ma!" Max jumped off of the chair and wrapped her mother in a tight hug.  
  
"The doctor said he'll be ok." Rose whispered, "What in the world happened? Are you ok baby?"  
  
"This guy. He was wanted by the cops, and he crashed his car. When we got there, he was trying to fight me off, he didn't want treatment. Boz started to walk over towards us, and he panicked. He grabbed me and....." Max stopped, her eyes scanned the room, as her brain flooded with the recollection of the events.  
  
Rose nodded slowly to her daughter. She had gotten the story from Faith on the way in, she didn't need to upset her daughter anymore, "It's ok sweetie. It's all over now."  
  
Max nodded, and then slouched back down in the chair, "I just want him to wake up."  
  
"He will." Rose replied, rubbing her daughter's shoulders.  
  
Max swallowed, "Ma?"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"We had a fight."  
  
  
  
Rose paused a minute, before asking, "You and Tommy?"  
  
She shook her head, "Me and Boz."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I don't even know."  
  
"How don't you know?"  
  
Max began to cry harder as she spoke, "Ya know how, sometimes he just gets mad? And he takes it out on the first person he sees?"  
  
Rose's face fell sympathetic to her daughter. She had been apart of one of those fights many times before, "What happened?"  
  
"When I got to work, I saw him pull up. I went to talk to him, and he started yelling at me. He said that he tried to call me, but my cell was turned off so he never got through to me. My battery died last night, so I didn't have it on. He was yelling at me because of that, and he started telling me all sorts of things, about how I was a loser, and how Tommy was a loser."   
  
Rose rubbed her forehead, "And?"  
  
"He did it in front of everyone too. He told me he hated me, and I told him I hated him too. Then all this happened. I feel....."  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Yeah." Max cried.  
  
Rose leaned in and hugged her daughter tightly from behind, "Don't ever say something that you don't mean Max. He had no right to scream at you like you said he did, but don't ever say something like that."  
  
"Ma, he told that guy to take him instead of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guy who had me. Bosco tried to get the guy to take him instead of me. He put his gun down and everything."  
  
"Something your brother would do."  
  
"After I told him I hated him?!"  
  
"If the situation were reversed, you know that you would have done the same thing. Even if he told you he hated you. Because you know he didn't mean it, and you know that you didn't mean it."  
  
"I know." Max cried, "I just....I didn't deserve it.....after saying that."  
  
"It's all over now Max. It's ok, it's all over now." Rose soothed, hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
She nodded while she cried, then reached over and held onto Bosco's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. 


	19. Chapter 19

After an hour of sitting, Max couldn't do it anymore. She stood up and looked across the room to where her mother was sitting, "I need to take a walk, do you want anything?"  
  
Rose sighed, "I'll go get something when you get back."  
  
Max gave her sleeping brother a long and sad stare, before she left the room.   
  
The waiting room was no longer jam packed, like it had been hours ago. The majority of the brass had left, once word came that Bosco was going to pull through. It was down to the usual crew from Camelot, from the precinct and firehouse, along with Bridgette, Lexi and Wendie.   
  
"How is he?" Faith asked, as soon as Max walked in.  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
Faith nodded, giving her a reasurring grin. Max cleared her throat, and spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I really appreciate you guys all sticking around, and I know my brother does too," she started, while she twisted a curl of her hair around her finger, "If you guys wanna stay longer you can, but he's sleeping and there's really not anything anyone can do...."  
  
"As long as you're ok, Max." Jimmy said, interrupting her.  
  
"I am....Thanks."  
  
Everyone began to quietly go back into their conversations or excuse themselves to leave. Max walked over and sat down with Tommy, who was sitting on the floor with Bridgette, Wendie and a sleeping Lexi.  
  
"Wendie, take her home." Max said softly.  
  
"It's ok Max, we're fine." Wendie replied.  
  
"You guys are gonna sit here, and do nothing all night." She argued, "I'll call if I need anything, ok?"  
  
Wendie let out a yawn, "I'm too tired to argue with you, girl."  
  
She woke up Lexi, and after exchanging hugs with Max, they both left.  
  
"I'm gonna hang until my dad leaves, ok?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me." Max replied.  
  
Tommy hugged her tightly, "You wanna get a soda or something?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
They both stood up and left the waiting room. After hitting up the soda machine in the hallway, Max quietly spoke, "You can go if you want. I know you're tired and all." Although deep down she really didn't want him to go.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I wanna stay here with you."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
He gave her a long hug, and a small kiss, before they walked back into the waiting room.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rose stood up and stretched, once Max returned to Bosco's room, "I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, Ma." Max replied, sitting back down next to the bed.  
  
She sighed, holding onto her brother's hand again. This time she felt him squeeze her hand back, causing her to jump and gasp.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, while Max's eyes filled with tears yet again, "Hey." she said softly.  
  
After looking around the room for a few seconds, reality began setting in. Although his eyes were incredibly heavy, Bosco wanted to say what he had to say, before he went back into another deep sleep. He didn't have alot more time to think, he just wanted to answer her questions from earlier. He was asleep, but he heard them. Bosco wasn't an emotional guy, he didn't have much of a way with words either. But what he wanted to say to Max, was pretty simple for both of them to understand. After a few seconds, he licked his lips and quietly said, "You know why."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look while he squeezed her hand, and gave her a small smirk. His eyes got heavier with each word he spoke, "Because.....nobody messes with my baby sister."  
  
He went out like a light within a split second after the last word exited his mouth. Max thought for a second, then grinned once she realized what he meant. 


	20. Chapter 20

After a week of treatment and bad hospital food, Bosco found himself at home again. For the third day, he sat on the couch making an attempt to watch TV. He couldn't though, because of his mother's constant fussing. She insisted that she stay and help him out, while he tried to convince her otherwise. She'd been there the last three days, and was doing nothing less than drive him insane. Meanwhile, Max stood in the kitchen, listening innocently and eating a candy bar.  
  
"Come on Ma! You've been driving me crazy for the last 48 hours I'm about to check myself back in the hospital!"  
  
"I have not been driving you crazy!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"You have." Max spoke up, trying not to spit out her mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"You're alot of help, ya know it?!" Rose asked.  
  
Max shrugged, "Ma, he's fine! He doesn't need a babysitter!"  
  
"Listen to the voice of reason over there Ma!" Bosco shot, "Besides, if I need anything, she's not even two blocks away!"  
  
Rose folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "When do you go back to work?"  
  
Max shrugged in between chomps of chocolate, "I gotta get cleared for duty first."  
  
"When do you do that?"  
  
"Whenever she goes to see the department shrink." Bosco laughed.  
  
"What?! Why do you have to see a shrink?!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
Max's jaw dropped open, while Bosco rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his head, "Disregard her last comment Max. She's oblivious to the rest of the world."  
  
"Noted." Max replied, going back to her candy bar, "Oh by the way Boz. Just a reminder that you have to go too. I just have to do it soon, and have it overwith faster."  
  
He gave her a fake laugh, and then a sour face, while Rose stood there completely confused.  
  
"Ma, he's fine. End of story." Max finally said.  
  
Rose let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you need something then." She only meant it half heartedly. She'd be back over there at the drop of a hat. She gave both of her kids a hug and a kiss, before getting a guarentee that Bosco would call if he needed anything.  
  
When the front door closed, Bosco and Max both let out long sighs.  
  
"That only took," he started, looking at his watch, "A half hour."  
  
"New record." She giggled, walking over to the couch and sitting next to him.  
  
"How long until I get rid of you?"  
  
"I'm not gonna argue with you. You want me out, I'm gone."  
  
"Bye." he smiled.  
  
"Jerk," Max giggled.  
  
He shifted so that he was more comfortable on the couch, "Davis said he was gonna swing by sometime today."  
  
Max nodded, "That's cool. Did the phone even stop ringing yesterday?"  
  
"Not until I took it off the hook."  
  
She laughed, "Nice. Who all called?"  
  
"Who didn't call? Everyone called. Davis, Sully, Swersky, Faith. Hell Doherty freaking called too."  
  
"Wow." Max replied, "So, Faith called. Is everything straight with you guys?"  
  
Bosco slowly leaned back into the couch, "Everything's cool again. I need to get shot more often, more people will stop bugging me that way."  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed, grabbing the nearest object which happened to be a pillow, and hurling at him.  
  
"Joking!" He shouted, fending off the pillow.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Bosco smirked, "It's so easy to get you wound up ya know?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He chuckled, "So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Probably hanging out with Tommy before he goes to work."  
  
Bosco swallowed, "I guess I owe him an appology?"  
  
"Since when do you appologize?"  
  
"New habit I picked up. Especially when I'm really wrong about someone that treats my sister like gold."  
  
Max gave him a small grin, as the front door opened, "Hey hey!" Davis called walking in.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Max teased.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Nice to see you too Little Max."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, as she stood up, "Well, I'll leave you boys alone to play."  
  
"Good, no girlie stuff." Davis snickered, walking over and taking Max's spot on the couch.  
  
Max made a face at him, then leaned in and gave her brother a hug, "Call if....."  
  
"I need anything." He smiled, interupting her.  
  
"Yeah yeah." She giggled, pulling away and grabbing her purse.  
  
"Bye kiddo!" Davis said.  
  
"Later."  
  
~*~  
  
"...Stupid........stupid.......Springer.......Nick Jr........Ricki Lake.......stupid.....stupid....."  
  
Tommy laid stretched out on his couch, flipping channels on his television trying to find something to hold his interest. Nothing was working. He let out a sigh, and finally settled on sportscenter - which he had already watched twice that day. A knock came from his front door, and he groaned. Now he would have to get up. And it wasn't anyone he wanted to see either, because they usually just walked in. He growled as he rolled off the couch and headed to the door. Flinging it open, his annoyed look changed to a smile, seeing Max in front of him, "Since when do you knock?"  
  
She shrugged, "I didn't want you to know it was me."  
  
"Ok, you win now get in here."  
  
"Demanding now aren't we?" She teased, walking inside.  
  
After he closed the door, Tommy wrapped her from behind, while she walked into his living room. He planted at least 20 kissed on the side of her face then smiled, "How are you?"  
  
"Mmmm, good. How are you?"  
  
"Bored. How's your brother?"  
  
"He's great. Kicked my mom out today and everything." She giggled.  
  
Tommy's eyes widened, "Wow."  
  
"It's normal, nothing to get excited over."  
  
"Oh. I see. What time are you going back over there?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not....unless he calls and says he needs me to go over there."  
  
Tommy flopped onto the couch, pulling her down onto his lap, "Really?"  
  
"Yep. Mr. Independent. That's my brother."  
  
Tommy nodded, "So when are you coming back to work."  
  
"I have to talk to the counsellor tomorrow. Unless she thinks I belong in the nut house, I'll be back."  
  
"Good. I'm tired of hearing about how everyone misses you.  
  
Max laughed, which made Tommy smile, He needed to see her smile, or he felt like he was missing something.  
  
"So....where did you plan on sleeping tonight?" He asked innocently.  
  
"In my bed."  
  
"Oh...." He replied, dissapointed.  
  
"With you in it." She smiled. 


	21. Chapter 21

*sighs and kicks ground* Well, here it is, the last chapter. *tear* I'm sorry it's so short, it's the shortest one out of them all, but I didn't want it to drag. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support...I was already told that if I don't write a sequel I will be tarred and feathered, so I'll get cracking on that shortly, I already have some ideas.....but any ideas that you have are welcome, send them my way. *Deep breath* and here it is.....the all important.......end.  
  
The Boscorelli Bloodline ~ Chapter 21  
  
On the afternoon of Halloween, Bosco parked his mustang out in front of the precinct and stepped out. He smiled allowing the fresh fall air to fill his lungs. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he closed the door and headed up the sidewalk.  
  
A few stray leaves crunched under his feet while he advanced towards the precinct. Two young children, dressed as Harry Potter and Buzz Lightyear ran by with their mother close behind. Bosco smiled at them, then out of habit, turned his head towards the firehouse.   
  
There stood Max, leaning against the firetruck grinning at him. Holding a huge bag of candy for trick or treaters, she gave him a quick wave. He smiled to her and proceeded up the steps of the precinct.  
  
"Hey hey look who's back!" Sully announced as Bosco entered the lockeroom.  
  
After exchanging hand shakes and hi fives from a few people, he sat down to change.   
  
Davis gave him a playful shove from behind, "So if we take you out drinking tonight, you're not gonna spring a leak, are you?"  
  
Bosco stopped and turned to him, "Christ Davis, that's the same thing they said to Doherty on his first day back from getting shot! Can't you out do those bucket heads at anything?"  
  
A few chuckles were heard throughout the lockerroom, until Sully spoke up, "I think what my un creative partner is trying to say is welcome back."  
  
"Oh," Bosco smirked, "Thanks Davis."  
  
"Yeah yeah." He answered, heading out to role call.  
  
Faith finished changing and walked over to her partner, "You ready?"  
  
Bosco closed his locker and looked to her, "Hell yeah." 


End file.
